Freedom
by Kitsama
Summary: [AU]In a world where the strong thrive and the weak perish a hanyou will raise up a rebellion that has never been seen before. He and an army of slaves fight for the right to be called free.
1. Chp1: Reality

_**

* * *

**_

Freedom

_**Chapter1: Reality**_

_I reject your reality and substitute my own

* * *

_

"_No…"_

"_Everything dies…must you be so difficult?"_

"_Why do people die!"_

_His mother's arms wrapped around him but the little boy struggled. The arms tightened until her grip was painful._

"_Let go!"_

"_Go…run…don't let them catch you…"_

_The boy strained against his mothers unnaturally strong grip, gasping for air as she continued to squeeze it out of him._

"_He didn't run…look what will happen to him…you're smarter than he is…aren't you son?"_

"_Let _go!"

"_Never…ever…stop…"_

"_LET GO!"_

_The boy managed to rip himself from his mothers grip as it slackened and he ran from her, leaving her far behind him. Slowly the pressing darkness peeled back and the boy recognized the area around his village. There was no one in sight but that didn't discourage him. The world around him felt surreal and disconnected. He couldn't feel the sun that was shining down on him, nor could he feel the packed earth he knew was there. What was real…him or reality?_

_His breaths came out in short pants as he peered around what appeared to be his village. The faces of the villagers didn't change. They watched him impassively as he ran by them and the sky darkened._

_The boy quickly found himself out of the village and past the statue like people who lived there. He found what he had been searching for in the middle of a small meadow just past the rice fields. The man he called father. The clouds continued to roll past the sun, creating creeping shadows on the ground. The men that had appeared out of nowhere to capture his father continued to bind him to two long, perpendicularly connected poles. They ignored the boy as his eyes connected to those of his father's; then the boy found his voice. _

"_No! Don't, he didn't do anything!"_

_As one the shadows descended upon him and through the haze of pain and horror he heard his father's voice. Rough and disturbingly soft, it bid him to listen. _

"_Run…don't let them catch you…"_

_The clouds were suddenly gone and Inuyasha could see his fathers figure in the distance. Blood ran down from the wounds in his hands and feet and his head remained bowed. _

_He wasn't moving…_

"_Never stop running…don't let them catch you…"_

_Inuyasha bit back another scream as indescribable pain ravaged him again, seemingly coming from no where. Slowly the shadows pulled the boy away from his father's beaten form but he could still make out his father's voice as if he were speaking right next to him._

"_Never…ever…stop…"_

_Everything was enveloped in darkness and somewhere the boy could swear he heard his mother screaming…

* * *

_

Inuyasha jerked awake and looked around wildly, still in the clutches of the nightmare. He quieted his frantic breathing and willed the memory away. His heart continued to pound in his ears and he closed his eyes against the images. Phantom pain continued to haunt his limbs long after the erratic beating of his heart had calmed. For a long while Inuyasha sat there silently, in the little corner of the filthy slave-hut that was his home. And as he sat there dawn approached.

"Get up slaves! Time to work!"

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes against the sudden invasion of sunlight as the thin cloth that served as a door was pushed aside and the unfortunate slaves that were closet to the hut opening got hit with a generous amount of cold water. There was a mad shuffle to get away from the door and Inuyasha, from where he was in one of the back corners, suddenly found himself on a pile of at least three people. He grunted and tried to squish himself as close to the ground as possible. It wasn't working.

"…Inuyasha, what's going on?" He heard somewhere from his left. He really wanted to answer but someone else had just joined the growing pile on top of him and the only noise he could make was a whine.

After a few minutes the dosage of water stopped and everyone was ordered out of the hut. Inuyasha took a great gagging breath as his lungs were freed and peered around for the person who had addressed him before. The man was struggling to his feet, his short hair hanging down to his shoulders as his chest heaved.

"Well that was a wake up call," he managed to choke out looking up at Inuyasha with piercing, intelligent violet eyes.

Inuyasha chuckled as he attempted to catch his own breath, his own amber-gold eyes shining in amusement. "Wonderful…can I get a hand here? I took the blunt of it this time."

Inuyasha's companion reached down and helped tug him to his feet when the amount of space they had allowed it. Miroku was still smiling, even though he still sported the bruise he had received two days ago for not walking fast enough. It was fading and would be gone by tomorrow.

"It seems we're off to work."

"Seems so…" Inuyasha answered shortly, waiting until the small hut emptied enough to allow him outside.

It didn't take long and Inuyasha took a deep breath of fresh air.

"Trying to clear out your nose?"

Inuyasha wrinkled said appendage and glowered at Miroku. "If it was your nose you'd want to clear it too."

Miroku merely nodded and grunted softly as a shovel was pushed into his hands. The youkai sneered at Inuyasha as he stepped up to receive his tool.

"Well look who it is? How are your ribs today half-breed?"

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed. "Healed,"

"Lucky you…Opps, sorry about that…" the youkai dropped Inuyasha's shovel on the ground near his feet and sneered again. "Pick it up and get to work."

Inuyasha face blanked and he reached down to pick up the fallen shovel. The youkai took the opportunity to grind his heel into Inuyasha hand for a few moments before he barked at him to stop playing in the dirt and get out of the way. Miroku grabbed Inuyasha's arm before he could swing the shovel at the youkai's bloated head.

"I swear one day I'm going to kill all of them."

"Yes well, let's try to survive until then. Goshinki has the authority to have you killed and I'm sure he'd be happy to do it."

A low growl vibrated in Inuyasha's chest but he allowed Miroku to drag him across the small field where the slave huts stood and into the tunnel- like ravine were the quarry was. Miroku positioned Inuyasha in front of one of the stones before starting to chip at one himself.

"If you don't want to die…today…I would advise you to start working."

Inuyasha grunted and swung the shovel with much more force necessary, creating a loud bang that echoed through the quarry.

"Is your temper a demon trait or do you just like being angry?" Miroku asked as he too swung his shovel, chipping off a large piece of rock.

Inuyasha's face twisted and he didn't answer for a few moments. "Is being a wise ass a holy trait or do you just like being annoying."

Miroku smiled and swung his shovel again, making a noise that could rival Inuyasha's in intensity. "I'm not exactly holy…"

"And I'm not exactly a demon…" Inuyasha swung his shovel again.

"So you like being angry?" Bang

"Sounds right," Bang

"And I…" Bang "Like being annoying?" Bang

"Yep…" Bang

"Well I see you're angry today hanyou."

Inuyasha didn't pause. He continued to swing his shovel again and again even as he heard Goshinki uncoiling his whip. "We should make you angry more often. You get more work done this way."

The two slaves only paused long enough to wince as the whip slashed across both their backs at the same time. Miroku took a deep breath before continuing to swing his shovel, Inuyasha copying him a second later.

"You're not working hard enough! Move faster!"

The two of them didn't even pause this time but continued to chip at the rock, ignoring the fact that all the other slaves had stopped working to watch the two of this get beaten. Thankfully Goshinki stopped before he drew blood this time; he then turned to the other slaves.

"Why aren't you working!"

As soon as the youkai slave driver was out of ear shot Inuyasha let out a loud snarl.

"Fucking bastard…we didn't even do anything this time."

Miroku paused just long enough to stretch and roll his shoulders with a grimace. "We hardly ever do. You being half-youkai and me coming from a line of monks is enough."

With that Miroku picked up his shovel and resumed swinging it at the rock with much more force than before. Bang…

"So what were we yapping about?"

"I honestly don't remember…"

* * *

"Then Shippo shouted 'Kitsune-bi!' and the whole tree caught on fire! His mother got angry at him though and he had to go inside. I don't think he'll be able to play for awhile. But still isn't that amazing!"

"Riveting…"

Souta stopped hoeing the field to pin a frown on his sister. She continued to hoe her row and ignored him.

"You want to know what happened next?"

Kagome gave a vague nod of her head without even looking up. Souta's frown deepened and he continued to hoe his row, catching up to Kagome. "That weirdo Houjo, you know the one that liked you before his family moved, he came back and asked mom for permission to marry you."

Kagome nodded again before she paused. "Wait…what?"

Souta nodded and moved past his sister, trying not to laugh. "Yep, you have to go live with him now."

Kagome frowned and stared at her younger brother's back for a few seconds before she picked up a wad of dirt and chucked it at his head. "Brat, you shouldn't say things like that."

Souta shook dirt out of his hair before throwing some back at her. "I was trying to tell you something important but you weren't listening!"

Kagome dodged the tightly packed ball of mud that came flying at her and put on her most disappointed face. "You're not supposed to be throwing things Souta."

The boy paused and stared at Kagome like she'd grown another head. "What are you talking about? You…"

Kagome cut him off by clucking her tongue in mock shame. "I'm a girl too. Boys are supposed to respect girls."

Souta's mouth opened in shock as Kagome dropped her hoe and walked past him, still shaking her head.

"Wait a minute! Where are you going!"

Kagome paused to look back at her brother. "Going? I'm going to tell mama that you are a disrespectful, naughty child."

Souta's eyes widened in panic and he grabbed Kagome's hand, holding her back. "Wait no…I'll hoe the rest of the field by myself if you don't."

Kagome examined Souta's face carefully while in her mind she was chanting _'Idiot! Idiot! Score! Score!'. _In the end she sighed and pulled her hand from his, shaking her head.

"Okay, but only if no one else finds out about this."

Souta gave a vigorous nod and began to finish the row Kagome had been hoeing. The young woman watched her brother for a few moments to see if he would get wise. When it became apparent that Souta truly was an idiot she stepped off of her family's small field of land and began to walk to the small house that they shared. Inside her mother was mending one of Souta's torn shirts. As soon as her daughter stepped inside she beckoned her over.

"Do you know what I heard today?"

Kagome sat down next to her mother and reached into the basket of clothes that needed to be repaired. She took out one of her torn skirts and settled herself down to mend it before shaking her head no.

"You remember Houjo don't you?"

Kagome's face twisted as she remembered what her little brother had said to her not minutes before that. She sighed before giving a little nod.

"It turns out that the village that his family moved to was searched through for slaves. He was chosen and sold into slavery."

Kagome paused and an odd look of anger, sadness and regret flashed across her face. "What about his mother, father and little sister?"

"His sister and father were taken with him but they left his mother. She's always had that bad limp."

Kagome sniffed but continued working, her eyes not moving from the article of clothing in her hands. "How did you find out?"

"His mother came back here. She couldn't survive in that village by herself." Kagome's mother sighed and put down Souta's shirt. "Sometimes I take this place for granted. No state official has been seen anywhere near this village since the rebellion, at least that's what your grandfather told me."

"He remembers the rebellion? How old _is _he?"

"Kagome! That's no way to talk about your elders!" her mother chided gently but firmly.

Kagome nodded and the small hut was quiet for the next hour or two as Kagome and her mother worked through the basket of ripped torn and, sometimes in Souta's case, shredded clothes. They finished a little before the sun started to set and the two women got to their feet and stretched.

"Kagome, will you go get some water? I need to start dinner soon."

Kagome nodded and grabbed the bucket near the door before pushing aside the reed opening and walking outside. The day had been a cool one and a refreshing breeze blew through the village as the sun began to dip into the horizon. A few people were doing the same thing she and her mother had been doing but had moved outside to enjoy the nice weather. She greeted a few people as she walked by and giggled with a few children as they showed her that they had found a small lizard on the edge of the village. She was just about to walk across the field and enter the small wood where the well rested when she heard someone call her name.

"Kagome, wait for me!"

She turned and saw another girl from her village running down the hill. She squinted against the sun and her face brightened when she recognized who it was.

"Sango!"

"Hello Kagome,"

Kagome embraced the other girl when she was close enough and if possible her smile grew even larger. "I didn't know you had come back yet. I thought you were going to be gone until the next spring harvest."

Sango smiled and shook her head. "Father decided that we had been away from home long enough."

Kagome squealed and hugged Sango again. "I've missed you so much! How'd trading go?"

Sango began walking into the trees and for the first time Kagome noticed that the older girl was carrying a bucket much like her own. She looked thoughtful for a moment before answering. "It went okay. We brought Houjo's mother back with us. Her whole family was sold."

Kagome gave a short nod as the two girls reached the well. "I know, mama just told me. It's so sad."

Sango sighed as she lowered her bucket. "I'm a little worried," at Kagome's confused look she continued, her voice subdued, "that village is a lot like ours. We have it good here but…but what if the state decides that our village isn't worth overlooking?"

Kagome's expression darkened for a moment. The clearing was silent as both she and Sango filled their buckets to the brim and began to follow the trail back to the village.

"I hope that doesn't happen." Kagome murmured, her eyes resting on her feet. "I know it might but…I just hope it doesn't."

Sango's eyes saddened as she realized that she had upset Kagome a little bit and she opened her mouth to reassure her but the sound of hove beats on the worn trail drew her attention. Both girls paused and turned slightly, looking out of the corners of their eyes down the trail.

A number of specks were moving closer to them, kicking up dust behind them. They were tightly grouped together; the trail was only wide enough for two horses to stand side-by-side. The thick wood flanking it on either side was difficult to maneuver though.

"Kagome…"

The younger girl's eyes were trained on the specks down the trail that were quickly turning into the figures of men.

"Kagome…"

They were now close enough that Kagome could make out the horses' riders, wearing the uniform of the state.

"_Kagome!" _She looked at Sango. The older girl's eyes were wide, her face suddenly pale. "**_RUN!_**"

They ran.

They dropped their buckets and jumped off the trail. They ducked under trees and jumped over ditches. They ran until their legs ached, until their lungs burned. They cleared the wood and began to make their way up the across the field. All they had to do was make it across there, then climb the hill on the other side. The safety of their village rested there.

Half-way across the field the girls' breaths became pants and their previously sure footfalls had become a staggered limb. It was then that the horses overcame them. One rider veered his steed in their path cutting them off as the other five formed a circle around them, trapping them.

"Well look at this." one sneered as he dismounted, walking closer.

Neither Kagome nor Sango moved. They were still sucking in gulps of air, their bangs slick with sweat from their sprint but their eyes were sharp as they stared down the men. As far as the two girls could tell, all five of them were youkai. That was a problem. If the men had been ningen the two girls could have had a chance of fighting them off and running to safety. They couldn't outrun youkai. There was no chance off escape.

The youkai who had stepped to the ground first watched their prey's eyes as they came to this realization and smirked.

"Are all the girls in that tiny village this pretty?" the man reached out to touch Kagome's face but she sidestepped, her nostrils flaring.

The men on the horses snickered and one of them called out. "Hey boss, we should take 'em with us."

The youkai known as 'boss' frowned, "I don't know. Girls this good can't be fresh. I bet they've been around."

Another youkai snorted from his horse. "So…we should get a nice price for them at Kitanai anyway."

Upon hearing that both girls started and Kagome tried to twist away from the youkai. "Let go of me! I won't let you take me there!"

The youkai's hand moved from her chin to her throat cutting off her screams. "You'll go anywhere I want you to."

Kagome clawed at his fingers as her eyes blurred. She would remember his face. She would remember him.

As Kagome's eyes darkened from lack of air she heard the youkai laughing and the sounds of Sango struggling stop. She barely heard the other girl's scream as her world plunged into darkness.

**

* * *

AN: Revised and reposted. Watch this space.**


	2. Chp2: End

_**

* * *

**_

Freedom

_**Chapter2: End**_

_Everything works out in the end. If it hasn't worked out it's not the end

* * *

_

Inuyasha was awakened by someone's elbow resting in a tender spot in his abdomen. After years and years for being subjected to the same thing, one would think that they would get used to it. But no matter what, Inuyasha couldn't go to back to sleep.

He sat up as much as his small space would allow him and glanced around the hut. The stench of death met his nostrils and he wrinkled said appendage. It seems that one slave hadn't made it though the night.

The hanyou shifted slightly and pressed himself deeper into the corner. Dawn was close and the slave drivers would be coming by soon to use their most preferred method of awakening the slaves. At least the water wasn't as cold this time of year.

The hanyou's sensitive, upright ears shifted as he heard someone shifting to his right. He glanced over just in time to see Miroku work his way out from under a young malnourished ningen boy. Inuyasha indifferently noted that that was where the smell was coming from.

Miroku noticed the same thing the same time Inuyasha did and made a mournful gesture with his right hand, before turning to his companion. "I really hate it when that happens. They start to smell overnight."

Inuyasha made a slightly disgusted face as he turned to look at the hut's opening.

"How long is it until dawn?" Miroku asked quietly moving closer to the corner as well.

Inuyasha answered without even gracing the man with a look. "Soon…" he yawned, his tongue curling up before he could stop himself. "…way too soon…"

As if on cue the cloth door covering was wretched aside and bucket upon bucket of chilled water was thrown at the inhabitants of the small slave hut. Inuyasha winced as his hand was stepped on, displacing at least two of his fingers.

'_Oh, how lovely…'_

Miroku grunted as someone fell on top of him and with a little more force than necessary, freed himself with a shove. The two of them managed to climb to their feet and it only took a few minutes until they could walk out of the hut and into the morning sun.

Inuyasha winced as he flexed his damaged hand and there were a number of loud pops as his bones reset themselves. Inuyasha gave a satisfied grunt and balled his hand into a fist. Miroku merely watched impassively as Inuyasha flexed his fingers again.

"And that brings you joy?" he asked after a short pause.

Inuyasha snorted as he stepped forward to get his shovel from Goshinki. For once the slave driver simply thrust the shovel into his hands instead of going through the daily routine of making Inuyasha bow down to get it. The hanyou was mildly surprised and thought of taunting Goshinki just to see what he would do but a shove from Miroku quelled that thought.

"Take advantage of it. We might actually go to sleep tonight with very minimal bruises for once."

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed as he glanced back at Goshinki but he fell silent as Miroku succeeded in pushing him into the quarry. Instead of getting right to work the other slaves had been lined up in formation. Miroku and Inuyasha both heaved a sigh as they took up two spaces near the back knowing what was coming.

Goshinki took up his spot in front of the slaves, the other slave drivers flanking him. They all unwound their whips, cracking the weapons threateningly on the ground as their leader drew himself up to make his speech.

"Gems have been disappearing from the mine." he shouted, walking up and down the slaves' silent alignment. "You animals haven't been working hard enough and now you dare steal from me?"

His whip snaked out and struck a young human woman across the back. She cried out and fell to the ground, sobbing. Goshinki hit her again ordering her to get to her feet. The young woman cried out for a second time and tried to pull herself to her feet but Goshinki was snapping his whip against her relentlessly. The slaves were forced to watch as her back became bloodied and her cries slowly ceased.

The slaves that had been standing next to the woman in the formation had been splattered by the blood as it had flown through the air and now they stood still, shivering. Goshinki straightened and began walking up and down the formation again. But Inuyasha wasn't paying him any attention. His eyes were on the body that laid a few places away from him. He'd known her. Her name had been Mai. Goshinki had killed her father recently in a drunken rage. She'd been crying for days but Miroku had made her feel better by reminding her that her father was in a better place. Inuyasha would remember her…but who else would?

The hanyou was drawn from his thoughts by a jarring blow on his back. He stumbled forward in surprise and turned to see what had hit him. Goshinki's sneering face filled his vision as the youkai raised his whip again.

"It was you, wasn't it half-breed?"

Goshinki cracked the whip again and Inuyasha winced in pain as old, half-healed wounds reopened and blood began to stain his old, torn, slave tunic.

"Does that hurt?" Goshinki asked, using the end of his whip to hit Inuyasha in the temple.

Miroku closed his eyes and pursed his lips. Inuyasha didn't make a sound as the whip hit him again and again. Finally the hanyou was knocked to his hands and knees and he cringed when he heard Goshinki prepare to make one finally blow to his head.

The beatings never killed him. They were never enough to kill him; only injure him. Tomorrow he would hardly be able to move and would stay in a corner of one of the slave huts, sleeping off his injury. Slashes like these would take at least a week to heal completely, and even then the scars were fragile. All of this ran through Inuyasha's head as he waited for Goshinki's final blow to come.

The sight of Inuyasha bunching up his shoulders in preparation for the next stroke of the whip set Miroku off. His eyes narrowed and in one fluid motion, he turned and drew his fist back in preparation.

Youkai _are_ stronger than ningens in many ways. Their five senses, plus the sixth that some youkai had that sensed other's auras, are generally keener. They have faster reflexes and also the instincts that have been bred in them for ages. They have the gift of youth, which allows them to appear to be in their prime for hundreds of years. All of these things may lead one to believe that a youkai is indeed, stronger than any human. Unfortunately for Goshinki, _that_ is a lie.

Miroku's fist connected with the side of the youkai's face as he was about to strike his friend's unprotected back. At Goshinki's shout of surprise and pain a number of things happened. All of Goshinki's underlings snapped to attention and looked up in surprise from the slaves they were beating. Inuyasha pulled himself to his feet with a grimace and gave Miroku a long hard glare as he smoothly plucked his shovel from the place by his feet.

"Idiot! What do you want to do, get yourself killed!"

Miroku only smiled and scooped up his own shovel, moving away from the formation with Inuyasha at his side. Goshinki was climbing to his feet as the slave drivers moved in on the two men. One of them paused and looked back at the mob of slaves behind him.

"Get back to your huts and stay there!"

The poor fools actually listened to him.

Goshinki climbed to his feet and held his hand out for a sword as he studied the two slaves before him.

"What's wrong? Are you that tired of living?"

Inuyasha's fingers popped as he flexed his fist and Miroku's eyes merely narrowed.

"To die is to die. It happens to the best and the worst of…men. Neither you or we are an exception." he said holding the shovel as one would a sword, his violet eyes flashing.

Goshinki's mouth twisted into a smile and flicked his sword once before charging at the two slaves. The small band of slave drivers followed him with a battle cry. Inuyasha and Miroku both fell into a defensive position as Goshinki pulled ahead of the charging mob and swung his sword at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha jumped to the side, avoiding the slash as all the other slave drivers rushed towards Miroku.

The man chuckled as he blocked a sword trust aimed for his chest. "Looks like I'm more popular than you Inuyasha!"

The hanyou let out a bark of laughter as he sidestepped a clumsy swing from his only opponent. "You're probably getting more action then I am."

Miroku laughed again and slammed the shovel handle into one youkai's foot before slamming his elbow into his face.

Goshinki slashed at Inuyasha again and the hanyou jumped to the side. He jumped back at Goshinki on his right flank, which he had left open, managing to slam his shovel in the youkai's ribs. Inuyasha jumped away again only to rush back in, faking another attack with the shovel to punch Goshinki in the face from the left.

"Keh…payback…"

Miroku knocked the shovel handle into one youkai's chin, before swinging it around to incapacitate another youkai by hitting him in the side of the head. The demon fell, dead or unconscious, it didn't matter which.

Goshinki had finally managed to get through Inuyasha's defenses. A blind swing, made in desperation as Inuyasha closed in after bringing Goshinki to his knees, left a long deep gash in Inuyasha's right arm.

The hanyou jumped away before he could be maimed again but the damage to his arm was already done. Goshinki climbed to his feet, sneering at the hanyou even as blood from his cheek dripped down his face. Four long slashes marred the youkai's face, a reminder of the punch he hadn't been able to block.

Inuyasha stared impassively at the slave driver and simply switched the shovel from his right hand to his left. The sneer wavered slightly but didn't leave the youkai's lips.

He hated to admit it but he needed help. The hanyou's human friend was easily taking out all of his underlings. The hanyou himself had skill that a slave shouldn't have. Goshinki did have pride, hidden deep, deep down but now he merely wished not to be killed by a slave, a hanyou slave no less.

Goshinki found himself wavering, slowly backing away from Inuyasha. His underlings, seeing what was happening between the slave driver and the hanyou slave hesitated and stopped their attack on the human.

Miroku blinked in surprise when the attack suddenly stopped and backed up a pace so he was back to back with Inuyasha. Upon silent agreement the two slaves began to back up toward the road and for a moment it seemed like Goshinki and his underlings would let them go. It was easy to see that the slave-drivers (the ones that were still able to stand) had no wish to lose their lives over a human and a half-breed. Miroku and Inuyasha traded a glance as their feet came in contact with the main road. Almost there. A few more steps and the two slaves would have enough of a head start to outrun anything. Goshinki's face twisted into a sneer before he straightened and sheathed his sword.

"Fine then, get out of here!"

Inuyasha and Miroku blinked and gave the slave-driver an odd look. Why was he smiling like that? The two slaves narrowed their eyes and took another step back.

Imagine their surprise when the back of their heads knocked against a hard surface behind them.

Sudden the two slaves were being wrestled to the ground by Goshinki's men as the cursed youkai stood nearby cackling madly. "Stupid vermin! You believed I would actually let you go?"

Miroku grunted as he was jerked to her feet and glanced back at the carriage that had appeared out of nowhere. "Inuyasha?" The hanyou grunted from where he was on the ground, having his hands bound together behind his back. "I feel stupid."

Inuyasha was also tugged up and he glared at the carriage as he was being led away from it. "That was the closest we've got too."

The men moved to drag the two seething slaves away but a voice from the carriage stopped them. "Hold on a moment."

The door swung open and a noble youkai jumped down onto the road, eyeing the small mob curiously. Unlike most female noble youkai, she wore a kind of dressy armor and she was armed. Her eyes were a deep piercing blue as she raked over the two slaves and the band of slave drivers needed to restrain them.

Finally Goshinki got fed up with waiting for the noble youkai to speak. "Who are you and what the hell do you want?" he asked sharply

"I am Lady Touran and I have come from the city in search of strong slaves."

"Really…" Goshinki drawled, picking at his claws.

Touran raised an eyebrow at Goshinki's rudeness and gestured to Miroku and Inuyasha. "It seems that you were having a bit of trouble." She looked to the two slaves, her eyes slightly apologetic. "I wanted to watch. Sorry if I got in the way."

Inuyasha bared his teeth in anger and Miroku heaved a sigh.

The noble youkai made a face and turned back to Goshinki. "Are there any slaves you would be willing to sell? I am willing to pay any price."

Goshinki looked up from his hands to pin Touran with a hungry look. If the noble youkai noticed she ignored it. "I'll have someone check for you. I'm sure I can spare _something _for a price."

Touran's features twisted for a moment before she nodded. Goshinki made eye contact with one of his underlings and jerked his head toward the slave huts. The youkai nodded and let go of Miroku as someone else took his place. He and two other slave-drivers climbed the hill leading to the slave huts as Goshinki began picking at his claws again.

"If you'll wait for a while, they'll bring a few down so you can pick," he told Touran without looking at her.

The noble youkai made a face at the slave-driver's bad manners but otherwise ignored him as she turned to look at the two slaves that were still standing by her carriage. She examined them carefully and took in Inuyasha's injured arm and blood soaked back with a bit of concern.

"What's your name?" she asked the hanyou quietly, moving closer.

The men holding onto Inuyasha gave the youkai odd looks but jostled Inuyasha roughly when he made no move to answer. The hanyou narrowed his eyes and pulled his lips back in a silent snarl.

"Why do you care?"

Touran gave a wan smile. "Just curious. I feel like I've met you before."

Inuyasha snorted and winced when he was jostled again. "Unlikely…"

Touran's face fell when he fell silent and Miroku nudged Inuyasha with his elbow. "Come now Inuyasha. No need to be rude."

Touran gave a little jerk and stared at Inuyasha in surprise, her jaw hanging open in astonishment. "Inuyasha? That's your name?"

Both slaves and the slave-drivers gave the noble youkai an odd look. "Yeah…that's my name…" Inuyasha said carefully, leaning away from the youkai slightly.

Touran nodded and turned to Goshinki. "I want him," she said shortly, pointing at Inuyasha.

Goshinki glanced up from his claws but did a double take when he saw who the youkai pointing at. His mouth fell open and he stuttered for a moment before finding his voice. "Wha…_NO!_ That one's very…violent!"

Touran glared at the slave-driver and reached into her armor. "I'll pay whatever you want but I want him," she said coldly. She glanced at the two slaves before nodding to herself. "I want the other one too."

Goshinki's face puffed up in anger and he opened his mouth to object but Touran shoved a bag of gold coins under his nose. "Here, this is enough money to buy 20 more slaves if you wished to."

Goshinki's mouth fell open and he plucked the bag out of Touran's hands "All this for a human and a hanyou?"

Touran gave a small smile, one that plainly said that he really didn't deserve it but nodded. Goshinki eyed the gold in his hand almost wearily as he shifted through it, no doubt making fast calculations in his head. After a moment he looked up from the money, his eyes suspicious. "Why do you want them?"

Touran stepped back and sent Goshinki an icy glare. "That is none of your concern. I'll be taking my purchases now."

"Who said I would allow you to take them?" Goshinki asked sharply, even as he gestured to his men to let the slaves go. The slave-drivers cut Inuyasha's and Miroku's bonds and stepped away from them, even as Inuyasha and Miroku blinked in surprise. Well this was definitely a shock.

"Try not to let your hatred for the hanyou override your judgment. I am paying you enough money to buy yourself into nobility. These slaves won't be missed. You probably bought them off the street."

Goshinki looked up from his money to the two slaves. They were still blinking owlishly, obviously trying to catch up to what was happening. They were being bought? He heaved a sigh and watched as Inuyasha and Miroku were loaded into the back of Touran's carriage. The youkai herself however, waited until the slaves were off the ground before facing Goshinki again. The slave-driver looked up from bouncing the gold in his hand and glared at her.

"You have your slaves and I have my money. Leave before I change my mind," he barked angrily.

Touran smiled coldly and blew a soft breath through her lips. Surprisingly her breath lingered in the air before fading away. The day had been usually hot before but now it felt like they had just been thrown into a premature winter. Miroku and Inuyasha watch in fascination as cracks appeared in the ground, spreading outward until it touched the feet of Goshinki and his men.

Frost began to gather on their bodies and they panicked trying to brush it off them. Goshinki looked up at Touran who was still blowing softly through her lips. The slave driver's eyebrows and lips were covered in icicles and he seemed to be having trouble breathing. The other slave drivers had already fallen to the ground, frozen to death.

Goshinki glared at Lady Touran and staggered forward as if to strike her. Touran simply stepped out of the way and placed her hand on Goshinki's shoulder. Ice spread from her fingertips and into Goshinki's skin slowly freezing him. He limply to the ground, unmoving. Inuyasha and Miroku peered down at his body from a small window from the carriage. "Whoa…"

Miroku just nodded in agreement and they both looked to where Touran was kicking Goshinki's body to the side of the road, out of the way of her carriage. After that was done she turned in the direction of the slave huts and cupped her hands around her mouth. "Hey! All of you in their! I've killed all the slave-drivers! You're free now!"

After a few moments a few brave slaves poked their heads out of the huts and stared down at the scene below them in surprise. Touran smiled and pointed to the bag of money that Goshinki had dropped. "When you come down here, you can use this money anyway you want to!"

A few more slaves filtered out of the hut and began pointing at the bodies of the slave-drivers. They began to shout happily and a few of them called down to Touran.

"Thank you!"

Touran smiled before turning to talk to her driver (who had remained completely silent as everything happened) and then she hopped up into her carriage with a sigh. With a jolt the carriage started up and Touran turned to look out the window as the scenery flew by, a strangely satisfied look on her face. For a few moments the carriage was silent as the two slaves struggled to piece together what had just happened. Miroku recovered first.

"Excuse me Lady Touran; do not take this the wrong way, because we are very grateful..." Miroku said formally

"Why did you buy us?" Inuyasha interrupted bluntly.

His face was once again impassive as he examined Lady Touran carefully. Miroku closed his eyes in irritation and sighed.

"Inuyasha please try to be a little more…" Miroku trailed off as he searched for the right words "…less you?"

Inuyasha glared at him but was otherwise silent. Miroku turned back to Touran who was laughing silently. "I suppose you do have a right to be confused." Lady Touran said softly. "I search the country for strong slaves that have at least a little fighting ability and train them to be stronger."

"For what purpose?" Miroku asked. He didn't have to look to see that Inuyasha was listening intently.

"Entertainment…" Lady Touran was looking out of the window again with a sad smile on her face. "The noble youkai like to watch slaves fight each other, because they cannot fight themselves. They have to cure their bloodlust somehow."

Miroku and Inuyasha frowned in confusion and Lady Touran turned back to them, her eyes sad. "I train slaves so they can kill each other in front of hundreds of blood thirsty youkai."

Miroku's eyes widened in retaliation. "You're a Shihitou trainer aren't you?"

Touran turned to look at him, her nose wrinkled as if she wasn't sure how he would react. "Yes I am."

Inuyasha snorted and crossed his arms. "Why were you so surprised when you found out what my name was?" he asked sharply.

Touran gave a startled look before quickly looking away. "Uh…no reason. It's a very nice name isn't it?"

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed but he made no move to question Touran further. Miroku glanced between the two of them as silence fell once more in the carriage and he turned to look at Touran again.

"So you want to train us as Shihitou?"

Touran nodded and eyed the two of them carefully. "I watched your fight. If you hadn't been cut off by my carriage you would have escaped. Even though you were greatly outnumbered and you," she gestured at Inuyasha's arm and bloodied back, "were injured."

Miroku shook his head. "I'm human."

Touran smiled at him. "You're strong. It doesn't matter."

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed and he gave the noble youkai a cold stare. "What if we don't want to be Shihitou?" he asked sharply drawing attention to himself. "What if we wanted to be free?"

Touran sighed and looked out the window again. "It is…understandable, but at least come to the compound with me. Then you can make your decision."

Inuyasha's eyes remained cold but he nodded and relaxed against the back of the carriage. Miroku did likewise, closing his eyes as he began to go through everything that had happened that day. And here he had thought that today was going to be lousy.

**

* * *

AN: Revised and reposted. Continue to watch this space…and review too. Don't forget that.**


	3. Chp3: Choice

_**

* * *

**_

Freedom

**_Chapter3: Choice_**

_Choice has always been a privilege of those could afford to pay for it_

_-Ellen Frankfort

* * *

_

A steady pounding in Inuyasha's head brought him rudely out of his forced slumber. He had tried to stay awake but his injury and his exhaustion got the better of him and he had fallen into darkness. Miroku had stayed awake, talking quietly with Touran as to not disturb the hanyou. Inuyasha gave a large yawn that alerted the two other occupants of the carriage that he was awake.

"Have a nice nap?" Miroku asked as Inuyasha stretched as much as the small space of the carriage would allow.

Inuyasha didn't answer at first, his focus diverted elsewhere. He was trying to ignore the dull ache in his arm and his back as they healed and figure out where they were at the same time. His head still pounded and that muddled his thoughts. He _hated_ being injured.

"How is your arm?" Touran inquired, moving to sit next to the hanyou, her eyes betraying her worry.

Inuyasha gazed back at her in surprise and flinched when she put her hand on his bandaged shoulder. He hadn't needed to get it bandaged, he would have healed anyway. But Miroku had insisted and Touran had demanded it. For some reason Inuyasha found himself obeying her, but not because she owned him. He couldn't figure it out.

"Hanyous heal rather slowly don't they?" Touran muttered to herself, prodding Inuyasha's injury.

The muscle under Inuyasha's cheek twitched in annoyance but he didn't say anything. Miroku was watching all of this, his persona one of mild boredom and amusement.

"Are we there yet Lady Touran?" he asked slumping in his seat slightly. For some reason he couldn't be formal around Touran like he had been required to do with his other masters. All slaves were required to sit up straight in their master's presence and they were not allowed to look them directly in the face. Touran however seemed entirely more approachable than that. He added the _"Lady"_ out of habit and he had been doing it for so long he didn't think it was about to change.

Miroku could be very polite when he needed to be.

"You would do me a great favor if you dropped the _"Lady" _Lord Monk." Touran said softly turning to look out the window again.

Miroku started at turned to look at Touran in surprise. Inuyasha had managed to shrug their mistress's hand off his shoulder and was now gazing at her warily. Inuyasha had known that Miroku was a Houshi. His holy powers had faded over time and he was unable to use them.

"If you know that I am a monk then why do you permit me to live?" Miroku asked softly. "If I had holy powers I could purify you."

"You have no holy powers. I, unlike many others, have not gone soft. I am still able to tell," Touran answered turning back to look at Miroku again.

"You bought him anyway? You must really enjoy training slaves to buy an _un_holy Houshi." Inuyasha said sharply

Touran shrugged and smiled at the two of them. "I don't see what the trouble is."

Miroku nodded and sighed. "A monk with no powers…isn't that a little pathetic?"

Both Inuyasha and Touran fell silent. Inuyasha had never been very good at comforting people; he preferred to be silent. It wasn't his business. Let Miroku handle it on his own.

"Where exactly are we going anyway?" Inuyasha asked sharply changing the subject.

Miroku gave him a quick appreciative glance and Inuyasha's eyes flashed in acknowledgement.

Touran settled down again and peered out the window.

"We should be close. We will make it there by nightfall."

Inuyasha frowned dangerously, angry that his question had not been answered. Miroku merely sighed. It seemed that he, like Inuyasha was quickly loosing his patience. Still, he was happy that he seemed to have finally found a nice master. He was lucky to be riding in the coach at all instead of being dragged along by a rope tied to the back. Miroku knew that and he knew that Inuyasha knew it also. Both of them were pleased to be free of Goshinki. They had managed to get away from him without doing hardly any work, which was how Miroku liked it.

Yes, Miroku was a lazy bum.

Happy as they were to be free of their former Master, they were still slightly wary of Lady Touran, a Shihitou trainer.

Of course they had heard of the tournaments. Who hadn't? A tournament was a series of fights, fought by ningen, youkai and maybe even hanyou slaves. Rarely did a member of a species fight against another of another species. It was thought of as a waste of a good slave to put him against someone who he couldn't possibly win against. Humans _were_ after all weaker than youkai.

And so now Miroku found himself about to the trained as a Shihitou. He wasn't sure how exactly that sat with him, but he would soon find out all the details. Then he could make his decision whether to deny Touran's offer or not.

"Monk…Oi monk….."

Inuyasha sighed in irritation and jostled Miroku again, trying in vain to wake the man up. Miroku had dozed off a few minutes after their conversation and Inuyasha and Touran had let him sleep, feeling that he deserved as much. Miroku hadn't slept the whole journey.

Inuyasha poked Miroku in the forehead with one claw, watching in bored impassiveness as he made Miroku's head loll back and forth. He was aware Touran was behind him but he ignored her presence in favor of poking Miroku. Inuyasha was just a little disappointed when his friend began to stir, but continued to manipulate the movement of the man's head.

"Inuyasha, why are you touching my face?"

"It's your own fault for falling asleep and not waking up." Inuyasha said flatly, rising from his kneeling position next to Miroku. For the first time in three days he could stretch out completely. He was finally out of that stupid coach.

The carriage had taken them further away from the main city and deeper into the country. They were right on the edge of a large forest that as far as he could see, which was a lot for Inuyasha. The road they were on was completely surrounded by tall broad trees and the hanyou immediately felt at home here. There were very few places left that resembled this place. Inuyasha himself, in all his wanderings had only seen a forest once before in his life. Where he was raised.

Inuyasha blinked away the memories before he became lost in them. His focus was on the large and intimidating gate in front of him. The forest ended a few feet from the first stone but the sudden lack of trees seemed totally natural, like the wall had grown with the forest and the trees had sprouted to make way for it. The thought puzzled Inuyasha slightly but he was far too interested in finding out all he could about this place and about his new mistress. He hadn't forgotten about her strange reaction to his name.

Touran walked forward and threw all her weight against the door. It didn't budge at all. The Lady made an impatient noise in her throat and pushed again. Again the door remained stationary and a soft giggle was heard on the other side.

"Damn it Shunran, open the blasted door!"

The other slaves that had accompanied Touran, Inuyasha and Miroku all sighed. They obviously knew what was going on and had become accustomed to it. Inuyasha and Miroku however, were very confused.

They watched as Lady Touran proceeded to curse the door, which continued to giggle, then chuckle, then laugh loudly as it remained firm.

"Shunran, I found some new slaves. I'm tired and they are tired as well. Open the damn door before I make you!"

The door sighed and swung open, then disappeared entirely. Standing where the gate had been was a young youkai girl. Her hair was a dark red and hanging freely down to the middle of her back. She seemed young but one could never really tell with demons. She too was wearing fine clothes but hers looked more like armor than anything else.

"You've found more slaves Touran?" the girl asked, her voice shrill with excitement. "Karan will be happy. She says the others are too pansy."

The girl paused for a moment and looked up at the sky as if she were deep in thought.

"What does pansy mean sister?"

Touran groaned and walked past the girl, motioning for Inuyasha, Miroku and the other slaves to follow her.

"Shunran take care of the carriage will you?"

The girl pouted angrily and poked the ends of her index fingers together. Miroku looked back and couldn't help but notice the way the young youkai's body formed gentle curves under her armor or the fullness of her lips as she pouted.

Yes, not only was Miroku lazy but he was a pervert too.

Before the houshi could form anymore inappropriate thoughts about the young girl Shunran he was pulled away by a large lock of his hair.

"Ow…OW that hurts! Okay sorry!"

Lady Touran dismissed the other slaves that were following her and they disappeared into a large stone building that appeared over a rise in the path they were on. Inuyasha paused and looked after the slaves a little uncertainly. Miroku sighed in relief when the tension on his hair eased to only wince in pain again as Inuyasha resumed walking, following Touran to the top of a hill.

The Lady stopped and pointed at the compound below them, smiling when she noticed Inuyasha's surprised look. The hanyou released Miroku's hair and the monk fell firmly on his backside not expecting the suddenness of the motion.

Inuyasha ignored his friend's grumbling and concentrated on taking in everything around him.

It appeared to be a large village with a number of well built stone houses and a number of larger and more intricately designed buildings. In the middle of it all was a large flat area where many slaves seemed to be fighting each other.

What surprised Inuyasha and Miroku the most, however, was that there was nothing stopping the slaves from simply running into the forest. There was no wall around the small village and there were no slave drivers keeping them in line.

Lady Touran nodded to herself and answered the two slave's unvoiced question.

"There is nothing keeping you here. If you wish to leave go ahead, but you will miss out on everything I have to teach you. You are not treated like a slave here because you are no longer one. You are a Shihitounow.

Miroku sighed and ran a hand through his hair, looking a little torn. Inuyasha's eyes darted from Touran, to the village, and the road then back again. He was obviously thinking hard.

"What do you think Inuyasha?" Miroku asked softly.

Inuyasha crossed his arms and frowned. "We are free to come and go if we want to right?"

Touran nodded in answer. Inuyasha turned to Miroku looked strangely giddy. His eyes shone happily as he smirked and raised an eyebrow in question. As much as he wished to deny it, Miroku was sharing in Inuyasha's feeling of excitement.

"It'd be better than being a slave." Inuyasha said flatly, eyeing his friend, care to keep the giddiness he was feeling out of his voice.

"We _would _be treated better." Miroku added, nodding to himself.

"We can leave anytime we wanted."

"Not that we'd want to."

"We couldn't anyway."

"We have nowhere else to go."

"So we should stay here then."

"Yes we should."

"So we will."

"Good,"

"Fine then,"

"We're staying." Both slaves said at the same time nodding to themselves.

Lady Touran smiled and gestured to the compound.

"Welcome home then."

**

* * *

AN: Revised and reposted. Continue to watch this space. Review and no I don't own Inuyasha.**


	4. Chp4: Death and Consequences

_**

* * *

**_

Freedom

_**Chapter4: Death & Consequences**_

"'_It's too late to correct it. When you've once said a thing that fixes it and you must face the consequences'"_

_Queen of Hearts, Alice in Wonderland

* * *

_

"_The place where this story is set is unknown to those in it. The kingdom that they lived in, died in, and fought for had no name and was simply called Nanimo. This place's history had been lost long ago and now it was an ageless, changeless place of suffering and despair. For it could be nothing else."_

_-From the text Hajime

* * *

_

How long the two of them had been here was unknown to them. One thing they _did_ know that if they were here for much longer the two young village girls would go insane.

In the village where Kagome and Sango had grown up there had been many people who had been slaves. They had been set free in the rebellion that had taken place before either girl was alive.

The rebellion had only lasted a couple of months but had resulted in the death of their old ruler and the establishment of the new government. This new government was ruled chiefly by youkai and was based around their needs. Most ningens were slaves but a few had managed to gain wealth in the new society. Half the youkai population had stood beside the ideals of the old King and refused to pay tribute to the new rulers. So they and everyone else were sold into slavery. Because of the greed and cruelty of others two young girls sat in a cold stone room awaiting the opening of the slave auction.

The bruise of Sango's jaw and the one's on Kagome's throat had healed so the two of them could guess that they had been captured a good while ago, a least one week. They had yet to be sold because the man that owned this auction was asking an immense price for both of the girls. They didn't really understand the minds of men here but they could be sure that the reason wasn't in their interest.

Kagome sighed and attempted to rub some warmth into her arms. Her dress was dirty, her hair was tangled and her skin had become an odd gray color. Sango looked no better and the state that they were in simply added to their depressed mood.

"Sango what are we going to do?"

The elder girl looked up from where she was picking at her fingernails and gave a sigh that mirrored Kagome's earlier one.

"I don't know."

They had had this conversation many times before and it always ended up in the same place.

"If we were sold then there's a chance that we could escape," Sango said softly picking at her nails again. She chewed them when she was nervous and now they were so short it hurt.

Kagome could think of nothing to say to that that hadn't already been said before so she decided to observe her surroundings again.

She had spent most of her time of the auction block trying to be sold along with many other girls but when the auction closed she was stuck into this cell like room. Three of its walls were made of stone and the other wall was lined with thick metal bars. There were no windows and no chance of escape. Kagome couldn't help but ponder the point in looking around when nothing changed from the last time she had done so. It only depressed her more.

Sometimes Kagome just didn't understand herself.

"Get up wenches! Let's see if I can make some money off you today."

Kagome looked up in time to see the owner of the auction walk by. Both girls had quickly figured out that this demon was not to be trifled with. The youkai's name was Iyana and he like all youkai took on a ningen's form.

Before she died, Kagome's grandmother had told her that at one time not all youkai had walked as humans and had taken many different appearances. She eyed the youkai warily as he unlocked their cage, searching for differences. It was easy to tell that he was a youkai, with his spiky hair and pointed ears. His eyes were a dark bronze color that flashed angrily with malice as he watched the two girls through the bars of their cell. He looked rather frightening but Kagome wouldn't give him the pleasure of watching her shudder.

She and Sango got to their feet and waited until Iyana came in to unlock her manacles from the wall. The youkai walked forward and jerked the chains sharply to get the two girls moving.

For an instant Kagome held firm but Iyana was too strong. She gave in reluctantly to avoid being tugged off her feet. Kagome turned her nose up at the thought of being handled like she was and she saw that Sango held a similar look. There was nothing to be done about it though.

Iyana connected their chain with the other slave girls and begun to drag them out of the holding pen they had been shoved into. After a few minutes of trudging through the dark hallway they were pushed up a flight of narrow creaky stairs and then through another hallway.

Kagome smothered a sigh as she gazed around. She didn't realize her feet had slowed until she felt a jerk at her manacles from the woman in front of her. The woman was a youkai, though Kagome wasn't sure what type of youkai she was.

The woman glared at Kagome and Kagome, not one to be intimidated, glared right back. The youkai-woman abruptly stopped walking, causing all the people in front of her to be jerked back. Iyana looked over at them and was about to bark at them to keep moving but he seemed to change his mind and watched instead.

"You dare glower at me human?"

Kagome's eyes narrowed and she lifted her chin defiantly. "You almost made me fall over for no reason, and then _you _glared at _me_. I don't think I did anything wrong."

"Didn't do anything wrong?" the woman repeated shrilly.

Kagome grimaced at the sound of her voice and she saw Sango do the same out of the corner of her eye. The youkai's voice sounded like a sword scraping on a rock.

"I don't see what the problem is. You glared at me so I glared back. If you think that you shouldn't be glared at but you are able to do the same then I'm afraid you have a problem."

The youkai snarled and made a swipe at Kagome and the human girl screeched in surprise and drew back. She hit the ground on her right side and hissed as the force knocked the air out of her. The youkai woman was about to bring her claws down on Kagome exposed stomach when a number of things happened.

Sango grabbed Kagome's hand and tugged, pulling the girl out of range. A number of the slave women gasped and pulled on their chains jerking the youkai-woman's manacles back and stopping her from slicing Kagome in two. Iyana finally stepped up and brought the end of his whip down on the youkai-woman's head.

Kagome was sprawled out on the floor, panting and staring at the youkai-woman's body in horror.

Blood was beginning to pool around her head from the blow to her temple. Her eyes were half open, staring into nothingness.

Kagome had seen people die before. It happened all the time and few were lucky enough to have never seen a loved one killed in front of them. Even though Kagome was in no way sheltered, she was one of the lucky few. She knew hardship and heard of death before. It had been explained at a very young age, as was expected of her mother.

But she had never seen anyone killed before.

Sango pulled Kagome to her feet and stepped around the youkai-woman's body. Iyana was staring at the corpse coldly. After a moment he sighed and disconnected the woman's manacles from Kagome and the young slave girl that had been in front of the dead youkai.

He was grumbling under his breath angrily but Kagome had no doubt that it was because he had lost money. After he had reconnected the chain he turned to Kagome.

The young woman had no time to prepare herself for the blow that connected with the side of her face. Her head jerked to the side with the force of the hit and she cried out softly in pain. She felt Sango's hand on her arm tighten but she kept her eyes closed awaiting Iyana's fist.

It never came.

Kagome opened her eyes but she didn't look up at Iyana. She didn't move, feeling that that was the best thing to do right now. Kagome didn't know that she was submitting to Iyana until it was too late. His laughter filled the hallway and Kagome's head snapped up to stare at him coldly.

"Huh, spirited aren't you?" he asked tauntingly.

Kagome's eyes narrowed and she ignored the ache that the small movement caused on the side of her face.

"You're lucky that you'll make me more money than she would've. Otherwise you'd be far worse off than she is."

Kagome said nothing but she sorely wanted to. She already regretted not putting up more of a fight when she had been captured but the shock of being abducted had lessened and she was becoming very…

…peeved? No, not peeved, not anywhere close to peeved.

Angry? No. It was closer but nowhere near close enough.

She felt like snatching Iyana's whip out of his hands and strangling him with it. She felt like hearing him beg for her to stop as she squeezed the life out of him.

Kagome was not violent. She had never intentionally hurt anything in her life but right then she knew that if she didn't do something that she would explode…

She settled for clenching her fists.

* * *

The auction took place in the center of the city called Kitanai. The place was probably the largest, most over-populated, filthiest, most polluted, and over all, the most inhospitable city in all of Nanimo.

Kagome had heard great things about the cities that dotted the country. She hadn't been expecting it to be like this or her first time to be under these conditions.

The auctions were held outside much like a market was. Each slave owner had a booth of sorts were he haggled with his customers. Iyana specialized in selling women so his booth was always very crowded.

Kagome couldn't help but be a little frightened being in front of all those shouting men. She had been out here a few times before over the past week but you could never get used to anything like this. From where she was standing she couldn't tell if they were youkai or ningen but did it really matter? It would be just as unsettling either way.

Kagome's manacles were disconnected with the woman's in front of her and they were chained to a thick strong pole anchored in the floor of the platform. The same was done to a couple of other girls, including Sango. The other women were shoved into an iron cage next to the platform, anxiously fidgeting and waiting to see what would happen to them when it was their turn on the stage.

Iyana stepped up onto the platform and stepped up beside the girl that was four posts to Kagome's left.

Then the auction began.

Iyana began calling out prices and haggling, while customers yelled out the unfairness of those prices while still others examined the other girls on the stage, waiting for Iyana to auction them off.

Kagome found it completely mortifying. She wanted to die right there out of shame. Having people eye her like she was an interesting object that they were thinking of buying made her feel as if she was nothing. Like her life had no other meaning other than to serve someone until she died. How could these people, youkai or not, view her life as insignificant just because she was human?

Kagome hung her head in humiliation and closed her eyes as the young girl was sold to a middle aged, over weight, ningen man. Even humans were treating other humans like dirt.

Kagome opened her eyes again and looked up at the sky. It was overcast and promised rain. Kagome sighed when a clap of thunder was heard. The youkai ignored it.

Why should they care? Buying a person and working them to death seemed much more important then staying dry.

Kagome closed her eyes again and tuned out the shouting, the yelling, and the cruel voices of the people around her as the rain came down.

* * *

She must have done something wrong…She never remembered doing anything to deserve this.

"Why must _I _work for that pompous, overbearing, bastard? I did nothing wrong! I don't deserve this."

A tall, beautiful but furious woman walked around and around the inside of one of the grand libraries in the capital city of Nanimo, Tsuyoi.

The city was huge, almost twice the size of the largest city in the state. Most of it was made of white marble and it was kept extremely clean. Thankfully the sun never shined directly on the city, otherwise all the youkai inhabiting it would go blind.

All of the beauty and grandness was lost on the woman however as she stalked around the room, muttering obscenities under her breath.

"Do you have any idea how…" the woman seemed to struggle with which word would best describe her frustration. "…demeaning…it is to work for him, to be _forced_ to work for him?"

Another woman grunted and nodded vaguely from where she was flicking though a book. She seemed to be ignoring the other person in the room with her completely.

"Are you listening to me?" the first woman hissed angrily.

The other woman looked up and blinked.

"Pardon?"

The first woman's shoulders slumped and she sighed. She began pacing again, fingering a finely made fan in her hand while the other played with a lock of her hair that had come loose from its tight bun.

The second woman put down her book and propped her feet up on the beautifully craved stone table in front of her.

"Kagura…"

"What is it?" Kagura snapped angrily without looking up. She was angry enough to pull someone's hair out.

"Stop walking around like that. You'll give me a headache."

Kagura stopped walking and shot her companion a sharp glare.

"I'm sorry if you're under the impression that I care," She hissed softly.

The other woman raised an eyebrow but didn't comment. Kagura's palms began to itch as she stood there watching the other youkai woman pick at her claws. It seemed that her irritation was not affecting the youkai at all.

"Karan!"

The youkai looked up and blinked again, wearing the same expression she had been wearing mere moments before. Kagura had never understood this Hyou-youkai. Kagura glared at Karan for a moment before the panther youkai sighed and removed her feet from the table.

"Fine Kagura, complain if you must."

"I am not complaining," Kagura said harshly, snapping her fan closed.

Karan nodded to herself and closed her eyes while a small smile graced her lips. Kagura couldn't help but think that the other youkai was laughing at her.

"So why is it that your employer is so hard to work for?" Karan asked without opening her eyes. Her smile was still firmly set in place.

"You make it sound as if I'm a child having a tantrum," Kagura muttered softly, once again fingering her fan.

Karan opened her eyes and blinked at Kagura in mock surprise.

"So you aren't then?"

Kagura ground her teeth together and Karan held her hands up in surrender.

"I don't understand why you don't just suck it up and do what he tells you to do." Karan said flippantly.

"I can not do that," Kagura said shortly.

Karan raised an eyebrow. "No?"

"No."

"No."

Kagura nodded, closing her eyes and crossing her arms "No."

Karan sighed and the two of them sat in silence for a moment. The only sound in the large chamber was the noise from the street that carried in from the large, heavy, wooden doors, hanging ajar to let air in. Karan quickly found the lack of noise irritating and longed to break the silence. It was Kagura, however, who started up the conversation again.

"How is the training going?"

Karan's eyes darkened and she gave an angry sigh.

"Touran has gone in search of more. They are learning well and they all know of our plans somewhat…" Karan trailed off. She was frowning angrily, her brows drawn together in a frustrated pout. "They are far too weak," She finished bluntly.

Kagura frowned as well and silence descended upon the two youkai women again.

"What should I tell Sesshoumaru?" Kagura asked sharply, snapping her fan shut.

Karan ran a hand through her long bright red hair and exhaled through clenched teeth.

"Tell him what you want. He would find out anyway during the next set of tournaments."

Kagura nodded and prepared to leave. Before she walked out the door she turned back to look at Karan, who had risen out of the chair she had been lounging in.

"Karan," Kagura called sharply, bring the panther-youkai's attention back to herself.

Karan looked up somberly at Kagura.

"We _are_ doing the right thing," She said confidently.

Karan smiled slightly and dipped her head. "We will not fail this time."

**

* * *

AN: Revised and reposted. Continue to watch this space. Review and no I don't own Inuyasha. (Stop asking!)**

_**Translations:**_

_Hajime-beginning_

_Nanimo- nothing _

_Iyana- vile _

_Kitanai- dirtied/tarnished _

_Tsuyoi- most mighty_


	5. Chp5: Imbecilic Bliss

_**

* * *

**_

Freedom

**_Chapter5: Imbecilic Bliss_**

_Oblivious to the Obvious

* * *

_

After about a week of being at the compound, Inuyasha was beginning to rethink his decision. The hanyou had been graced with many things that he had thought he would never have again. A raised bed for instance, and his own chambers was another. Despite this, Inuyasha was contemplating leaving this place.

He had been here for a grand total of 8 days and in that time he had done absolutely nothing. In a way, it was a good thing. He could catch up on all of the sleep he had missed for the last four years being ruled by Goshinki and he could spend that time to heal the gash on his arm and the cuts on his back. The wounds were almost finished healing, but they still throbbed from time to time. It would heal by itself in the next three days, so he didn't worry too much about it.

Another thing Inuyasha was completely content in was the fact that he had clothes. Not slave rags, clothes; real, bona fide clothes! They weren't fancy but they fit and they were somewhat clean; clean enough not to be filthy but dirty enough not to be as clean as the noble youkai that ruled Nanimo. That was fine and it was more than enough to satisfy Inuyasha for the time being.

But somehow, despite all this, Inuyasha wasn't sure if he had done the right thing. He had no problem with killing someone and hardly ever dwelled on the fact that he had a few times. He didn't go around killing people; he never had and had promised himself long ago that he wouldn't. Everyone that he had killed had attacked him first.

Could he really live with himself if he became a killer to entertain people?

Inuyasha sighed and opened his eyes, giving up the pretense of trying to sleep. He rolled over and gazed around his chambers. They were small; not actually 'chambers' more than a chamber. It was his though and that's what mattered. Bare stone walls, a doorway covered by a curtain, and a small window adorned the room. In the dim light that filtered through his window, he let his eyes rake over the small chamber. The stones that the room was made of were a dark green color, like every other building the compound. They were chiseled rather roughly, like someone hadn't bothered to make the stones look smooth at all. They were stacked in an irregular pattern that cast soft shadows around the whole room. His sharp nose could pick up a faint moldy scent, as if the room hadn't been cleaned in a while and he could still pick of someone else's scent in here. This room had belonged to someone before him.

Could he really expect more than this? No, but was it worth becoming a murder?

"I'm never gonna get to sleep," Inuyasha mumbled, drawing his arm over his eyes.

His training started tomorrow. Should he be relieved knowing that for as long as he could fight he would have a home here? He wouldn't have to pay Touran or her siblings anything. He didn't have to worry about being captured off the street and sold as a slave for a minute price because of what he was.

_Hanyou…_

Inuyasha made a small disgusted noise from behind his arm. To anyone who didn't know him they would think it simply angry and irritated. To the few that did know him (Miroku and no one else he could think of) it was filled with self-loathing. He was beginning to feel like a pansy. Who cared anyway? People died everyday in horrible, terrifying, pain-filled ways.

"Gah...oh screw it…" he griped to himself, as he tried and failed to stifle a yawn.

He would do anything he could to survive. He wasn't the one watching people kill other people for fun. He was going to do his job, and be damn good at it too.

And now he was going to sleep. Right now. Before anymore doubts could enter his mind and keep him up any longer. Sleep… right now.

Inuyasha groaned and dragged his arm from his eyes.

"I'm gonna be up all night…"

Maybe it would be better if he didn't think at all. Not thinking seemed much more preferable, especially when his sleeping patterns were concerned.

* * *

"We have some new people with us today that Touran just picked up. Everyone turn around and stare at them." 

Fifty men turned around to stare at the two young men standing near the back of the formation.

Inuyasha had been roused by one of the many serving girls early in the morning and told to be in the main training area as soon as he could. He had met Miroku in the hall outside of his chambers and the two of them had followed the crowd of men out here. A few of the men had given the two of them odd looks but that had ceased as soon as the female youkai walked out in all her glory.

The training ground as silent as Miroku and Inuyasha were probed by all of the eyes in the area. The only sound as the breeze shuffling dirt off the ground and the slight rustling of the trees.

Inuyasha and Miroku barely reacted to being stared at so intently by so many people at once. Inuyasha began picking at his claws and chewing the tip of the index claw of his left hand. Miroku had his arms folded and was gazing blankly up at the sky.

A few more moments passed before the female youkai sighed loudly, drawing all the slaves attention back to her.

"Well it almost made Houjo wet his pants when he came. It was worth a try."

A couple of the slaves snickered at that and the youkai chuckled to herself. Her name was Karan and she along with her brother Shuuran would be in charge of training the slaves for the many tournaments that they would participate in.

Her hair was long, falling past her shoulders in tight curls. She definitely had the angled eyes of a cat and her irises were a dark crimson. She wore robes just like her sister Shunran did; more like armor made to look like clothes.

All the slaves had finally stopped staring and Inuyasha and Miroku brought their attention back to Karan, who was walking up and down the rows of slaves, pairing them off to spar with each other.

She stopped in front of the two of them and paused as if thinking.

Miroku took this chance to utter a greeting. "Hello Lady Karan. How are you today?"

Karan's eyes focused on the monk and hardened. Inuyasha was sure that the panther-youkai was remembering the serving girl that Miroku had groped a few days before. The hanyou couldn't figure out why Miroku did the things he did, but he was smart enough to stay out of it.

Karan's eyes narrowed and she pinned the monk with a weary look. "Stay away from me. I don't trust you."

Miroku blinked in surprise and looked away.

'_Why am I so misunderstood? I haven't even touched her yet?' _the houshi grumbled to himself.

Karan turned back to Inuyasha and sized him up, mumbling to herself and glancing at some of the other slaves as she did so.

"How good are you?" she asked Inuyasha after a few moments.

Inwardly, Inuyasha was smiling. "Pretty good,"

"I'll pair you with Houjo. He's 'pretty' good too. He's human though, so be careful," Karan said jerking her thumb at a rather scrawny looking human boy standing in the front row.

The boy looked up at the sound of his name and walked over. Inuyasha literally bit his tongue to stop himself from saying what a pushover it would be. When the boy walked over he was smiling and opened his mouth to say some greeting before Karan cut him off.

"Houjo, this is Inuyasha and Miroku. You'll be fighting Inuyasha today instead of Shio. I want to test his skills."

Houjo looked slightly hesitant at this and glanced over Inuyasha quickly. He eyes came to rest at the hanyou's claws which were rapping against the side of his arm impatiently.

"Are you sure that that is a good idea Lady Karan. He's new, what if I hurt him?"

Inuyasha blinked in surprise before his eyes narrowed into a scowl.

"I wouldn't worry about hurting me, Hobo."

"It's Houjo,"

"Yeah that,"

Karan gave Houjo a small smile, one that an adult would give a child after they've said something stupid.

"Don't worry about hurting him Houjo. Just fight your hardest like always."

She turned to the mob of surrounding slaves, who were talking amongst themselves as they awaited orders. "All of you clear out. Hobo and Inuyasha are first."

That annoying half-smile never left Houjo's face, even when his name was pronounced wrongly again. He turned to Inuyasha and his smile widened.

"Hello, I'm Houjo."

Both Miroku and Inuyasha eyed the human boy oddly.

"We are aware of that," Miroku said pleasantly, but slightly slower than he normally would have.

"What are your names again?" Houjo asked politely, still smiling that smile.

"Miroku," the monk said shortly.

He had already concluded that there was something wrong with this young man and he had no desire to have a conversation with someone lacking the ability to remember something from one minute to the next.

Inuyasha said nothing and walked away to examine the weapons he would be able to use. Karan was standing next to the rack in which they were stacked and she gave him a slightly suspicious look.

"Don't hurt him."

"If you don't want me to hurt him than way did you place him with me?"

"He's stronger than he looks and I want to see you fight on human standards. He has no idea how to fight you so you have the advantage. Just hold back when you need to."

Houjo had come to stand at Inuyasha's side and he smiled at the hanyou before he picked up a sword. Inuyasha thought for a moment before he picked up a bow-staff with metal enforced tips. The heavy wood felt good in his hands and he always had preferred long reaching weapons. He had a feeling that this fight would be a push over.

The other slaves had formed a wide semi-circle around the two fighters as they moved to face each other. Karan moved to the front of crowd and raised her right hand.

All movement and talking ceased as everyone awaited her signal. Inuyasha and Houjo both stared each other down, watching Karan out of the corner of their eyes. The female youkai gave a slight smile before she brought her hand down in one smooth motion.

"Begin!"

Houjo and Inuyasha circled each other, both taking in as much as they could about the other.

_He holds the sword with his right hand…most of his weight is focused of his left foot, strange, but a weak point…_

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes as he mulled over his observations. The fight might drag on a little but it should give him no trouble.

Inuyasha stopped circling and flipped his bow-staff in a defensive poison in front of him. He was openly challenging Houjo and was hoping the boy wasn't dim enough to miss it.

Houjo stopped circling as well and paused, eyeing Inuyasha critically before jumping toward the hanyou. Inuyasha saw the attack coming and side-stepped to the left, bringing the wooden bow-staff up to knock away Houjo's sword.

The katana glanced off the thick wood of the staff with a dull clang that was quickly followed by another and another.

Houjo pressed forward forcing Inuyasha to back step. The hanyou was loosing ground and that was never good. Inuyasha grit his teeth and waited for Houjo's sword to descend in a vertical sweep like he knew it would. Houjo's pattern wasn't that hard to figure out.

_Horizontal sweep, thrust, step, low thrust, vertical sweep, step, block, thrust, block…_

Inuyasha barely stopped himself from sneering when Houjo brought his sword straight down with both hands, just like Inuyasha knew he would. Instead of stepping back to dislodge the boy's sword like anyone else would have Inuyasha threw his weight to his left side; the same side Houjo's weight was focused. The hanyou pushed down on the bow-staff with his left hand, while pushing up with his right. The right tip of the bow-staff rested on the ground as Inuyasha gained the upper hand in the battle of strength. Houjo had changed his sword grip so that the flat of the blade was flush with Inuyasha's staff. He fought against Inuyasha's brute strength but with his own weight fighting against him it was a loosing battle. Inuyasha clenched his teeth again and made a quick decision, a lighting fast calculation, before using the bow-staff to brace his weight on the left side before sticking his right foot out, tripping Houjo.

The boy stumbled and his concentration on keeping the bow-staff from standing straight up waned. The sword flew from Houjo's hands and up into the air. Inuyasha caught it and flipped to Houjo's throat before the human could even move from his sprawled out position on the ground.

What was so remarkable about the fight wasn't the spectacular move that Inuyasha had just performed. The thing that left every pair of eyes wide open in amazement, that left every jaw agape was the fact that the whole fight had only lasted three or four minutes.

Neither Inuyasha nor anyone present knew it then, but this three minute battle would become famous. It was the beginning and the unveiling of the Shihitou Inuyasha.

**

* * *

AN: Revised and reposted. Continue to watch this space. Review and no I don't own Inuyasha. (Barbie does. They've bought out _everything_) **

_**Translations:**_

_Shihitou: Death-Fighter_


	6. Chp6: Lows and Highs

_**

* * *

**_

Freedom

_**Chapter6: Lows and Highs**_

_"Let your hook be always cast. In the pool where you least expect it, will be fish."_

_-Ovid

* * *

_

Houjo stared up at Inuyasha in what could only be described as complete fear. The hanyou snorted and pulled the sword away from the boy's throat, staring at him oddly. He didn't really expect Inuyasha to kill him did he?

The rest of the slaves were still staring at Inuyasha in awe, their mouths still hanging open. The spell was broken however when one of the men suddenly began to choke. The man next to him thumped his back with the heel of his hand until the unfortunate choking man coughed and spit something out of his mouth. He looked around and grinned sheepishly under everyone's gaze.

"Swallowed a fly," he said shortly,

Karan shook her head and moved closer to the pair in the middle of the ring.

"Good job Houjo, you too Inuyasha," she said as Houjo climbed to his feet.

She patted the human boy on the back and smiled at him. Houjo was still eyeing Inuyasha wearily and discreetly inched away from him. Karan didn't notice because she had walked away and was once again eyeing the slaves, looking for a new pair to fight no doubt. Inuyasha did notice and stared him down blankly, before shrugging and walking back to Miroku.

"Nice job," the monk said shortly "Although it could have ended a lot sooner."

Inuyasha snorted and shook his head. "Of course it could have, but wimpy would have lost an arm."

Miroku thought for a moment before nodding. "Yes, but do you really care?"

Inuyasha placed the bow-staff across his shoulders and stretched, thinking hard.

"No, I don't care, but I don't want to get kicked out of this place so soon."

Miroku blew out a long suffering sigh and closed his eyes. "Do you think this is okay, what we're doing?"

"Why not? Slave drivers kill slaves all the time for no reason. We've got no reason to feel guilty."

Miroku nodded but the frown could still be seen on his features. "But does that make it okay?"

"No," Inuyasha answered shortly. "But we're still better than them because we won't torture before we kill them."

Miroku flinched and turned to Inuyasha in surprise. "How can you be so callous about it?"

"That's the way the world works. Get used to it monk," Inuyasha snapped sharply, turning back to the ring where two new Shihitou were preparing to spar.

Miroku continued to stare at the side of Inuyasha's head in disgust and surprise.

"I can't believe that everything is okay with you," He said sadly, also turning back to the fight.

Inuyasha said nothing but inwardly he gave a long suffered sigh. The conversation and the current fight were interrupted by Shunran running into the middle of the ring and stopping at Karan's side. Karan narrowed her eyes as she watched her younger sister fought to regain her breath. The Shihitou in the center ring appeared a little angry at the disturbance and anxiously awaited Shunran to deliver her message and leave.

"What is it Shunran?" Karan said sharply after a long pause.

Shunran looked up from the ground and blinked. "Huh?"

"What do you want?" Karan grounded out behind bared teeth.

"Oh yeah, Touran told me to tell you that she was leaving again today to find two new serving girls, since Moyu and Kayumi left when their Shihitou were killed."

One of Miroku's eyebrows arched up, the only sign that he was listening to the conversation as he stared into space. Inuyasha's face was completely impassive, as it usually was, but one of his ears twitched and turned in the direction of the two siblings voices. It always had given him away even when he was younger.

"She's going today? She just got back a couple days ago," Karan said a frown marring her features.

"Yeah I know, but that's what she said," Shunran said flippantly, picking at her sleeve. "She's going to Kitanai and she said she'll be back in a couple of days."

Karan's nose turned up and she made a revolted sound in her throat.

"Kitanai? Why there, she couldn't have picked somewhere less…"

Shunran interrupted her sister by turning away and sprinting back toward the compound.

"Sorry, but that's what she said!" the young-looking youkai called back waving at her sister.

Karan shook her head, a large number of emotions playing across her face. The other Shihitou had begun speaking with each other again but snapped to attention when Karan cleared her throat. She raised her right hand and stared pointedly at the two slaves in the middle of the ring. They quickly got back into starting positions and Karan paused before bringing her hand down.

"Begin!"

* * *

Kagome shuddered as the man reached out and painfully grasped her jaw. He roughly jerked her head to the side as he examined her face. Iyana stood next to them wringing his hands nervously. Kagome didn't know what was more disgusting, the fact that this ugly man that she didn't know was touching her face or the fact that Iyana did this sort of thing for a living.

"Is she fresh?" The ningen man asked in a gravelly voice.

Kagome did her best not to shudder again. She kept her eyes distant; past the man and into space.

"Of course she is; never been touched. I'll let you have her for 300 gold pieces."

Kagome couldn't stop her eyes from widening in surprise. '_Oh wow, I'm that expensive?'_

The ningen man seemed to think so too. He let go of Kagome's chin and eyed Iyana like he was mad.

"Three hundred!" he huffed angrily. Kagome was reminded of a blowfish. "I'll give you 50 pieces."

"Piss off. This one is worth far more than that."

The man huffed again before waddling off, probably to go find a less pretty and less expensive woman elsewhere.

Kagome had been here for a little more than two weeks now. She was surprise to say that she wasn't angry anymore. She had become resigned to her fate. She would never see her family again; she would live the rest of her life in servitude then die an early age like most mistreated slaves did. And so would end Kagome, the little, human, slave-wench that no one would remember. If that was her life then so be it.

Sango on the other hand was a different story. She had become antsy and violent. She often snapped at Kagome for becoming docile and giving up, but slowly the elder girl was beginning to as well. It was only a matter of time before her spirit broke.

Kagome's dark thoughts were interrupted by another voice at her side. Instead of the voice a horny man, youkai or ningen, it was a soft female voice with a rather sharp edge to it.

"So Iyana, still a bastard I see. Selling woman…"

Kagome's head snapped up in surprise and she stared at the woman who was standing next to her. She was obviously a noble youkai, but what was she doing here?

"Lady Touran you wound me. How's Karan?"

"She still hates you," the woman Kagome now knew as Touran said piercingly.

"Huh, well what does my most valued customer want?" Iyana said smoothly eyeing Touran hungrily. Kagome made a small noise in her throat which brought the slave trader's eyes right to hers. "I've got this one here. She was spirited when she came in but you know how it goes…"

Touran eyed Iyana with something akin to complete revulsion. Iyana ignored the look and turned back to Kagome.

"Give her to you for 450 pieces."

Kagome's heart sank. If some fat, horny, ningen man wouldn't pay 300 for her then how could she expect for this youkai to pay 450? She had gotten the feeling that this youkai, Touran, wasn't bad. Even though she hadn't even looked at Kagome yet, the young girl had let hope fill her heart again. She allowed her eyes to travel to the ground once more. She heard Touran give an angry sigh.

"You really are a pig. You raise the prices on the girls you like so no one will buy them and you can have them to yourself. I'll take her if only just to spite you."

Kagome's head snapped up again and for the first time she met eyes with the youkai that was going to take her away from this place. Touran smiled at Kagome as Iyana roughly undid her manacles.

"I don't see why you need her anyway. Only a fool would pay 450 gold pieces on a serving girl." Iyana snapped at Touran as he held his hand out for his money.

Touran made no move to give it to him. She smiled at Kagome again and made a small gesture for the girl to move to her side. Kagome hesitated for a moment before she complied.

"I'm not done. I still have more shopping to do," The youkai stated flatly, moving to the end of the stage.

Iyana glared at her angrily before rudely dismissing her with a wave of his hand and turning back to another customer.

Kagome was ecstatic. Touran said she wasn't done shopping, meaning that she was going to buy another slave. Maybe she would buy Sango. Kagome followed Touran over to the iron cage and instantly searched for her friend among the other girls. She was sitting near the back staring to the side. Kagome willed the older girl to look at her, to make eye contact but she just wasn't paying attention.

She wanted so badly to ask Lady Touran to buy her friend but how could she request something like that when the youkai had just spent more gold on her than most people have seen in their lives.

Touran was looking over all the girls with an odd melancholy look on her face. Kagome watched her sigh a few times as the slave girl wondered what was making her so sad. Suddenly Touran turned to her with a smile.

"I really wish I can buy them all, but Iyana would make too much of a fuss about it and raise the pieces. It's horrible and I am very aware of that." The youkai looked back at the stage where Iyana was selling another girl to a youkai man. She couldn't be over 10 years old. "It's horrible of me to have to pick just one…"

Touran trailed off and Kagome thought that now was as good as ever to make her request.

"Excuse me Lady Touran, but I have a friend and…please buy her. She was captured with me, from our village. I don't want to be…"

Kagome stopped herself. She was going to say that she didn't want to be separated from Sango, but that would have made her seem selfish. She was thankful that such a nice person would come along and buy her when she had given up hope. To make it seem like she was still unsatisfied would be rude and might make Lady Touran angry; 450 pieces was a lot.

But Lady Touran didn't seem angry. She stared at Kagome for a moment as if thinking. Kagome held her breath, trying to look as humble to the noble youkai as she could. Sango's fate rested on Lady Touran's decision…

Touran gave a little shrug and smiled. "Sure, I can do that for you. Show me."

Kagome wasted no time in running up to the bars and peering inside. The other woman in the cage stared at her as if she had gone mad but Kagome ignored them. She felt sorry for them, she truly did, but she was so happy right now she could barely think straight.

"Sango, Sango come here!" she called excitedly.

Said girl looked up from where she was sitting and eyed Kagome wearily. "What is it?"

"Come here,"

Sango stood up and squeezed her way to the front of the cage. She looked past Kagome and caught sight of Touran behind her. It wasn't very hard to figure out that Kagome had been bought. Before she could say anything Sango cut in.

"I'm happy for you Kagome." She said quietly. "Try to escape and get back to the village if it even still exists. Tell my family that I'm okay?"

The pleading look on Sango's face brought tears to Kagome's eyes but she still smiled and shook her head.

"I won't,"

Sango's face fell even more. "Why?"

"Because even if I did tell them that, it would be a lie. You're not okay here and you never will be. You can tell your family yourself."

Sango stared at Kagome incongruously, her eyes narrowed in confusion.

Kagome's smile widened and she leaned in closer to the cage. "She'll buy you too. She seems nice; she paid a small fortune for me. If we have too we can escape from her and go back to our village."

Sango looked up from Kagome to gaze curiously at Touran. The youkai was now arguing with Iyana again. The slave trader was yelling loudly enough for Kagome and Sango to hear him from here.

"NO! That one is mine! I don't care how much you offer me!"

Touran shook her head and pinched the bridge of her nose. She said something to Iyana, but the two girls were too far away to hear it. Iyana instantly quieted and shook his head again. He pulled out his keys and started toward the iron cage.

"You pay far too much for serving girls, Touran. You and your siblings might be the best Shihitou trainers in Nanimo but one day your money _will_ run out."

Touran said nothing to that, but she did smile softly, like she knew a secret. Iyana had his back to the noble youkai so he didn't see the look, Kagome and Sango did. Iyana unlocked the cage and dragged Sango out by one of her wrists. He shoved her in Touran's direction and held his hand out again. Touran pulled out a large bag of gold and dropped it into Iyana's hand. The slave-trader weighed the gold carefully before nodding to himself and stomping up onto the platform to haggle with more customers.

The three women stared after him for a minute before looking away and dismissing him from their thoughts.

"Well let's go." Touran said with a smile. "We have at least a three day ride until we get where we're going."

Kagome and Sango exchanged looks before falling into step behind the youkai as she pushed by throngs of people and out of the city square.

"Before we leave I'm sure that you would appreciate some clean clothes and a bath," the youkai stated thoughtfully, looking over her shoulder at the two girls.

They nodded numbly, hardly believing what had happened to them over the past few weeks. Touran seemed to read their minds because she offered a sympathetic smile.

"I have no idea what you went through, but for whatever happened, I apologize. Not all youkai are evil; quite a few are very nice. Ask anything of me and I'll do my best to make sure you obtain it."

Kagome and Sango stopped walking all together at that. All the things said to them by youkai, all the horrible things that they had been put through; this youkai that they didn't know showed up out of the blue, bought them, and was now saying sorry for everything.

For the first time in a long while both girl smiled.

"Thank you very much Lady Touran." Sango said quietly

Lady Touran smiled back but she was slowly shaking her head. "I would feel much better if you dropped the 'Lady'."

She stepped closer and clasped the two girls' hands in her own. "We are equals. If you called me 'Lady', then I would have to do the same…" Touran wrinkled her nose and looked disgusted with herself. "…and that totally sucks ass."

Kagome and Sango stared at Touran for a moment as they let her words sink in. They pressed their lips together and tried not to laugh. But Touran was already laughing. She dropped Kagome's and Sango's hands so she could use her own to cover her mouth.

She wiped tears of mirth from her eyes as Sango and Kagome did the same. The noble youkai held her hand out again.

"My name's Touran. Yours?"

Kagome offered her hand to the youkai. "I'm Kagome."

The two shook hands and Sango also offered her hand, giving her name with a warm smile. For a moment everything that had happened was forgotten. The fact that they were miles away from their families and that their village might not even exist anymore didn't seem that depressing.

Formal introductions made, Touran turned around again. "Let's go now. The stench of this place is making me lightheaded."

Sango shook her head, while Kagome giggled.

**

* * *

AN: Revised and reposted. Continue to watch this space. Review and no I don't own Inuyasha. (Crap! My hand cramped up! I blame the evil monkey that lives in my closet!)**


	7. Chp7: Choice Encounters

**_

* * *

_**

Freedom

Chapter7: Choice Encounters

_-and from the mouths of fire and water they emerged. Broken forms remade into statues of stone and metal. Glinting steal banishing forth. O Young One! Fear not death. Bring peace to the people! He will come and destroy the world. O Half-One, bring forth the Hajime-bring forth the Owari. O Young One! O One of Darkness, bring the Owari, bring the end._

_-Excerpt from the Text Hajime

* * *

_

"-and that is the way you do it," Miroku said proudly, setting the ink brush down next to a scroll of paper. He glanced up at his companion to see that he was carefully stacking the ink blocks on one another. "Inuyasha are you paying attention?"

The hanyou looked up at Miroku blankly before shaking his head. "No I wasn't. What were you saying?"

Miroku leaned back against the wall with a frustrated sigh.

Practice was over for the day and the two of them, along with the other slaves were free to do whatever they wished until dinner was served in the main building of the compound. Inuyasha and Miroku had quickly figured out how things were done here and had fallen into the same routine as all the other Shihitou.

All the men were up at dawn and given a small breakfast before training. Training consisted of learning form, technique, and judgment, along with honing strength, speed and stamina. Most of the time they were put through exercises to practice their skills. But occasionally they would spar against each other, like Inuyasha had done the first day of his training.

Karan let them go a little after noon, when the day was hottest, and after that the Shihitou had the rest of the day to themselves until dinner later on in the evening.

Miroku had somehow figured out that Inuyasha's couldn't read or write when the two of them had first met and now that the monk had a chance to teach his friend these important skills, he was trying to take advantage of it. He had asked for an ink brush, some ink blocks, and paper and had begun to teach his friend simple Hiragana. It was like teaching a rock to read.

"Please, Inuyasha it's not that hard. Pay attention, will you?"

Inuyasha glanced down at the characters on the paper and frowned.

"I really don't see the point in this," he said sharply, looking up at Miroku.

"There _is _a point. Why don't you know how to read or write?"

Inuyasha gave his friend a suspicious look but the former monk gave nothing away in his expression. Inuyasha thought over the question carefully before answering.

"I never learned. I didn't get the chance," he said pointedly, his eyes narrowing into slits.

Miroku's eyebrows lifted at the slightly hostile and tired tone that Inuyasha used but he said nothing of it. The two of them had come to an agreement long ago that the past would remain there until it needed to be brought up. Quite simply it meant: Don't ask questions. Miroku knew very little of Inuyasha's past. He only knew that his father was an Inu-youkai and that his mother had been a human. Inuyasha's father and mother had been killed when he was very little and the young hanyou had been sold into slavery.

Miroku cleared his head of such thoughts and chided himself for letting his mind wander.

"-And why didn't you get the chance?"

"Slaves aren't allowed to learn how to read, you know that!" Inuyasha snapped, his teeth bared at his friend.

Miroku gave a solemn nod and closed his eyes. "-And why is that Inuyasha?" he asked softly.

Inuyasha sighed and brought a tired hand up to rub his eyes. "To keep slaves under control," he answered, realizing the point Miroku was trying to make.

Miroku opened his eyes and gave Inuyasha an empty smile.

"Exactly,"

Inuyasha glowered at the monk before he grunted and looked down at the scroll. "Teach me,"

"Gladly. I'll teach you your name first." Miroku slowly wrote out the characters as Inuyasha watched him.

The monk paused to examine his work before handing the brush to Inuyasha.

"Copy it."

* * *

A few hours later Inuyasha showed the scroll to Miroku with a triumphant smile. Miroku said nothing as he took the scroll from the hanyou and read it over. 

"Very nice, the characters are beautiful and your penmanship is surprisingly neat."

Inuyasha snorted and crossed his arms. "I told you I could do it."

Miroku nodded and handed the scroll back to him. "Yes good job, but it reads 'The air smells of fresh manure.'"

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed at the monk and he snatched the scroll back.

"Which characters are manure?"

Miroku was about to continue the lesson when a loud series of gongs were heard, calling everyone to the main building for dinner.

Miroku got to his feet and pulled the scroll from Inuyasha's hands. "We'll continue this later. I suggest we go before everyone else eats everything."

Inuyasha gave the former slave a scathing look but he got to his feet and followed him out of the chamber. The compound really was very intricately designed. There were a number of buildings, each with there own particular purpose. There was the Kitchen, the servants' chambers, the Shihitou's chambers and the odd storage building here or there. It really was quite large and slightly hard to find one's way around. Thankfully there was always someone wandering around to ask for directions.

This time Inuyasha and Miroku simply followed the crowd of Shihitou that were traveling in the same direction. They had stopped receiving strange looks from the other men and had been accepted as "the new guys", not that it mattered much. Both Miroku and Inuyasha mainly kept to themselves, force of habit.

The small group of Shihitou talked easily with each other as they made their way down the hallway, ignoring the two new men that had merged with their little group. However one youkai noticed and called attention to them.

"Well, what do we have here? A half-breed and his little human friend," the youkai sneered.

The small group stopped and everyone's attention was drawn to the two mentioned persons and the jeering youkai. Miroku and Inuyasha blinked in surprise and stopped walking.

"If we offended you we apologize," Miroku said slowly, obviously in doubt about what to do in this situation.

Inuyasha said nothing; the only sign that he heard what the youkai said at all was the slight twitching of the muscle in his right cheek.

"You're new here, so let me give you a little advice: Stay out of my way."

"Really…" Inuyasha said snidely "-and who are you again?"

"My name's Kouga and you'll do good to remember it."

Miroku opened his mouth to say something but Inuyasha beat him to it, already having a firm disliking of the youkai.

"You just smell like some filthy, mangy wolf to me," The hanyou growled angrily.

Kouga's cerulean eyes narrowed and turned to face Inuyasha completely. Both Shihitou squared their shoulders and planted their feet in an offensive battle stance. The other Shihitou, including Miroku, formed a large semi-circle around the two of them and watched intently.

Both Kouga and Inuyasha began to circle each other as the hallway grew almost completely silent. The torches that lined the hallway flickered, sending dancing shadows into the crevices and corners of the wide corridor.

Already Inuyasha's mind was making calculations, listing weaknesses and strengths. His eyes glowed with the light of a killer, one who delights in the thought of struggle. Kouga's eyes flashed as well, taking on a glow of their own. His lips were curled into a mocking smile as he faced down the inu-hanyou before him. Inuyasha could tell that the wolf was becoming impatient but made no move to openly attack his opponent.

_One of nature's greatest killers is the spider; it does not go it its prey but allows its prey to come to it. The perfect little offence…_

Suddenly a loud crashing sound from the other end of the hallway drew the Shihitou's attention away from the current battle in front of them. Shunran came running down the hallway, fleeing her elder brother, Shuuran. The assembled men parted as one body to make room for the two noble youkai but Shunran, seeing a way out of her predicament latched onto Inuyasha's arm and drew him in front of her, creating a shield.

The hanyou blinked in surprise. One moment he was about to have a very bloody one-on-one, hand-to-hand fight with an over-pompous wind bag of a wolf, and now he was being glared at by one of his instructors as he tried to get to his younger sister.

"Shunran, stop that this instant! Touran told you what had to be done, and you've known it for a long time. I'm not in the mood for this."

"I don't like him! His hair's oily and stringy! He's creepy!" Shunran wailed into Inuyasha's ear, tightening her hold on his robes. Inuyasha tried to pull away but Shunran's hand tangled into his sleeve. He gave a silent groan.

"Do you think that I don't know that!" Shuuran snapped sharply, moving to drag Shunran out from behind Inuyasha. Shunran backed up a step, dragging Inuyasha with her.

"Why can't Karan do it? She's always gone into the city before, why can't she do it now?"

"She just came back."

"So?"

"Shunran!"

The young cat youkai dislodged herself from Inuyasha and took off again. Her brother took off after her muttering curses.

The hallway was silent. Where there had been tension and anxiousness to see blood spilt, there was now confusion and amusement.

"What the hell was that all about?" Kouga muttered to himself, shaking his head.

Inuyasha shook his head and crossed his arms. "I have no idea."

The two youkai glanced at each other and their gazes narrowed. Miroku instantly took it upon himself to defuse the steadily escalating conflict.

"Well yes I guess we'll never know," he said firmly moving to Inuyasha's side and pushing him down the hallway. "Is anyone else hungry? I am _defiantly_ hungry. So we'll leave now…_now_…Let's _go_ Inuyasha!"

Kouga watched the two men walk down the hallway with a smug smile playing across his face.

Well the hanyou was certainly _interesting _wasn't he?

* * *

Deep under the city of Fukuju there is a vast network of catacombs stretching further out than anyone has ever dared to explore before. Very little light reached the dark passages; therefore most of the tunnels were too dark to traverse, even for youkai. 

Some were natural, simply being large dug out burrows but some were paved with dark uneven stones. No one knew who had taken the time to do this, or who had created the tunnels at all.

Had they always been there or had someone made them for some purpose unknown? It was a mystery that bothered very few people because hardly anyone would willingly go down into the tunnels…

With the exception of a few people.

A gentle sound of soft humming was heard, along with the sound to small feet hitting hard stone. The small form that skipped along the pitch black passages was near invisible. Her small dress was covered in mud, though it made little difference down here. She moved with an odd confidence, as if she knew where she was going.

Her eyes stared straight ahead of her, a small smile tugging at her lips as she hummed some wordless tune she had made up. In her hands was a loaf of bread. Some nice human lady had given it to her this morning; it would be a nice meal. The steady sound of her feet hitting the tiles of the tunnel made her think of music. The little girl found herself singing before she could help it.

_Shadow is me_

_Shadows on the wall_

_Kadama, Kadama_

_Kadama pit-pat_

_Kadama pit-pat_

_Shadow is me _

_Shadows on the floor_

_Kadama, Kadama…_

The girl trailed off when she heard a soft sound ahead of her. It sounded like soft chuckling, evil, menacing…

Her first instinct was to turn around and run but something stopped her. The little girl's bread hit the ground with a dull thud as she walked forward. Something was burning her eyes; light! There was light all the way down here.

Usually the girl stayed close to one of the entrances to the catacombs. Rarely did she venture further than that; but she knew of an old man that lived deeper into network where the tunnels became unkempt and they widened out to become large chambers.

The old man was a youkai and he could go a long time without food but if the girl ever had any extra she would give it to him. He was kind to her and when she visited him, he always seemed happy to see her. The old man could make light. She didn't know how but the small hallow that he lived in was always dimly lit.

Had the old man decided to move closer to an entrance and he was creating the light? The little girl couldn't be there yet, she knew her way around these tunnels very well. She trusted her judgment. The old man wouldn't move; he was far too proud of the little home he had made for himself. This was some new person, someone who could create light as well. The little girl, for all her curiosity, was very wary of people she didn't know. It was a force of habit. Any other time she would have turned around and taken a short cut to the old man's little hollow, but for some reason she was pulled toward this light and this evil laughter.

She stepped into the chamber, squinting up her young face against the light. She waited for her eyes to adjust and gasped bring attention to the person who shared the chamber with her.

"What have we here, a little ningen girl?"

Said girl wasn't listening as her horror filled eyes took in what was around her. She whimpered and took a step back.

"Where are you going?"

The girl looked up at the figure approaching her and she gasped again.

"You…I know _you_! I'll tell everyone! You can't do this! I'll tell! I'll…"

The figure reached out and grabbed the little girl's throat, cutting off her rants.

"You won't be telling anyone anything, little girl."

The figure brought out a long curved knife from his belt and smiled as it glinted in the light coming from the large earthen vats lining the room. A small army of dead, staring eyes watched as he cut smoothly into the little girl. They seemed to moan and cry in despair as her mouth opened in a silent cry and a small line of blood trickled down her chin. Her small body jerked as the figure pulled the knife out. She fell back with a soft gurgle sound from deep in her throat and died. The man flicked the blood from his weapon before turning back to his work at one of the larger vats.

Her eyes joined the small army of staring dead as the figure chuckled again.

**

* * *

AN: Revised and reposted. Watch this space. Review and no I don't own Inuyasha. (If you value your life…run far, far away…) **

_**Translations:**_

Owari- End/The End

Kadama- echo (echo…echo…echo…)


	8. Chp8: The Art of Matchmaking

_**

* * *

**_

Freedom

**_Chapter 8: The Art of Matchmaking_**

_Through the jungle very softly flits a whisper and a sigh—He is fear, O Little Hunter, he is fear._

_-Song of the Little Hunter, Rudyard Kipling

* * *

_

_Everywhere…there was fire everywhere. He was small again and his mind wasn't able to keep track of all the horrible things happening around him. The smell of blood and smoke made the air heavy but for some reason he didn't fear it was much as was to be expected. His mother was dead…why didn't he feel pain? Her blood was smeared all over his face, dried and thick; why didn't he feel remorse?_

"_Run Inuyasha…don't let them catch you."_

_Inuyasha gazed down at his mother's corpse, his eyes oddly blank as he watched her lips form the words again. _

"_Son…don't let them catch you…"_

_Inuyasha could feel the heat now, burning into his skin, his lungs. His mother's dead body slowly reached out to him. The heat was beginning to melt the flesh from her fingers leaving stark white bone underneath. _

'_Why mother? Why me… why you…why do people die?'_

"_Run Inuyasha…"_

'_I can't move...'_

_His mother's face twisted into something ugly, angry and her fingers gripped his shoulder._

"_Run! Keep running! Never stop!"_

_Inuyasha couldn't bare the heat anymore. He couldn't breathe. He clawed at his mother's hands._

"_LET GO!"_

"_Don't let them catch you…"_

_He screamed as the fire consumed him.

* * *

_

Inuyasha gasped and coughed, trying to get the smoke from his lungs. It took him a few moments to remember where he was, that he wasn't burning. It took far longer to calm the sense of perturb that enveloped him; he couldn't stop shaking. He put a hand to his eyes and rubbed them as he panted, trying to shake off the feeling of horror that remained from his nightmare.

For several minutes Inuyasha sat on his bed, unmoving, willing the memories away. It wasn't worth it to get upset about it now.

With a groan Inuyasha untangled himself from his covers and climbed out of his bed, almost falling over because he still had a hand over his eyes. The room around him was still dark; it couldn't be morning yet. He blinked a few times before poking his head out of his doorway and peering into the corridor.

He guessed that he still had a couple hours until sunrise.

Inuyasha gave a quiet sigh before walking back into his room and grapping the upper half of his robes. He slipped them on as he made his way out into the corridor again. His footsteps were virtually silent as he made his way through the living quarters and to the main building of the compound. He checked that no one was around before he slid open the sliding door and stepped outside.

He was right in guessing that sunrise was close. It was pointless going back to sleep because one of those painfully annoying serving girls would be along soon to wake him up anyway.

Touran had come back a few days ago with two new serving girls from Kitanai. Inuyasha hadn't seen them yet but the men who had said that Touran probably spent a small fortune on them. He could only hope they weren't any more annoying than the ones already employed here.

The information had been pushed to the back of Inuyasha's mind however when Touran had announced that a tournament was coming up in the next few days and that he had been picked to fight in it. It was unusual for someone like himself who was considered a novice to be picked to be in a tournament. He and Miroku had only been here for a little over a month. Although some people thought that Inuyasha wouldn't last more than 5 minutes (and had even told him that to his face) the hanyou wasn't worried.

He had, of course wondered why he had been chosen, which was what he was doing now, which was why he didn't notice the person in front of him until he bumped into them.

The hanyou snatched his hand out to grab hold of the person that had run into him, to make sure they wouldn't fall. He blinked in surprise when he realized that it was a woman. What was she doing wandering around here?

"Thank you," she said with a smile as she straightened her dress from her near fall, one hand still wrapped around Inuyasha's.

Inuyasha only nodded and let go of her hand, moving to walk away from her.

"Hey! Where are you going?"

Inuyasha paused and turned to look at the girl again. Why did she want to know?

"Why do you care?" he asked, voice laced with confusion and suspicion.

"Did you plan to just walk by without saying anything?" the girl asked still smiling slightly.

Inuyasha crossed his arms and cocked his head to the side. Any human would have trouble discerning her features in the little light that he had, but Inuyasha wasn't human. Her eyes were large and trusting, her smile cute and girlish; nothing really extraordinary. Inuyasha blinked again as he thought over her question.

"Yes."

The girl continued to stare at him. "What's your name?"

Inuyasha frowned in annoyance. "Why?"

The girl sighed and shook her head. "You're very anti-social. I just want to know what your name is. Mine's Kagome."

"Really…" the hanyou drawled, shifting his weight to one foot.

"Wow, you're a major prick aren't you?"

"Isn't it a little condescending to judge someone that you don't know?"

"Well I'm new here and I don't know anyone and if you meet someone the first thing you do is introduce yourself, correct?"

Inuyasha didn't say anything as he narrowed his eyes on the girl he now knew as Kagome. She was annoying and talkative; two traits that Inuyasha loathed in a person. He really wanted to go back to his wanderings around the grounds before the other Shihitou woke up. The conversation had been over before it had even started.

"You're right," he said dully before turning around and walking away.

"Hey! I have a question!"

Inuyasha groaned but didn't stop walking. _'Go away you annoying little…'_

"How long have you lived here?" Kagome asked, catching up to him and walking by his side.

"Why are you following me?"

"Look…guy…it's just a question. Would it kill you to be a little nicer?"

"When someone I don't know starts asking me questions, I feel like I have the right to be annoyed."

"Is this really a Shihitou camp?"

"Yes it is. I'm a Shihitou in fact. Care for a demonstration?"

"Not necessary, thank you."

"Little girl…what is the purpose in this line of questioning?"

Kagome's mouth fell open and she stared at Inuyasha in indignation. "Excuse me? Little girl?"

Inuyasha smirked, _'I struck a nerve,'_

"Yes little girl; only children pester people with meaningless questions."

"Now you're the one being condescending."

Inuyasha's eyes flashed and narrowed further. Why had he stopped walking in the first place? Why did he bother? Why the hell was he surrounded by _annoyingly stupid people_!

Inuyasha said nothing more as he turned his back on Kagome and walked away. He heard her huff angrily behind him but ignored it. He walked around a corner and out of sight. There was no point going back to his chambers, sunrise was in a few minutes anyway.

* * *

Kagome couldn't figure out the person she had been presented with. She had been unable to sleep and had gone out for a walk. She had simply wanted to wander around for a little while so she could go back to sleep for a few hours. The ride to the camp had been long and draining. Touran had stopped a few times but Kagome had the feeling the only reason the noble youkai had bothered was because she and Sango had been with her.

When the two girls had arrived at the camp they had been slightly surprised to find out why they had been bought. They were designated as official Enjo and told to wait a few days so their Shihitou could be assigned to them.

Kagome had been appalled at the thought and it had taken some convincing by Sango not to simply run away right then and there.

"_We were extremely lucky to have people like this as masters. Much worse could have happened. We're indispensable now. We should wait it out a little longer."_

Kagome had eventually agreed to wait before doing anything stupid (like running away and getting caught again), but she was still a little on edge.

She knew of the Shihitou; everyone in Nanimo did. Kagome was horrified at the idea that she would be an aid to that kind of person; the kind of people who killed without thought.

And she had just met one. She was hoping that they all weren't as rude as he had been, although he had caught her before she fell. She had just tried to be nice and it wasn't her fault that she couldn't see very well in the dark. He'd been able to though. She had seen his eyes rake over her as he had examined her. She could tell that he hadn't been human by those same eyes. They had shined an odd gold-amber color, a lot like her cat Buyo's eyes did. She hadn't been able to make out much more than that.

The fact that he was a youkai made a lot of sense since most Shihitou were demons anyway. She still couldn't understand why some youkai would sell and buy people of the same race as them. Some human's were the same. Anyone who didn't concede to the government was sold as a slave or killed.

Kagome sighed as she noticed the sky becoming a little lighter. How long had she been out here anyway? Obviously too long…

She stared at the corner where the rude youkai had disappeared for a moment before she shrugged and made her way back toward the entrance to the servants' quarters, which were actually quite nice. She even had her own room, a privilege she hadn't even been graced with at home.

Despite that, she promised herself that she would make it back to her family no matter what.

* * *

"As you know a tournament is coming up in a few days."

Inuyasha looked up from the bow staff he was fingering to pin Touran with a blunt stare. Shunran, who was standing next to her, giggled and reached up to tweak the hanyou's ear.

"You shouldn't look at people like that. It doesn't look right."

Inuyasha flicked his ear out of the young cat youkai's grasp and turned to glare at her, a low growl vibrating in his throat.

The Shihitou around them continued to practice hitting vital points on wooden dummies with their weapon of choice. Inuyasha had been a little confused when he had been called over by Touran and Shunran but then Shunran had made that crack about his ears. She had even touched them, damn it!

Miroku had also been called over by the two noble youkai but he was more focused on not laughing, knowing he would get chewed out by the hanyou later if he did.

"I've chosen the two of you for the next tournament, you know this correct," Touran asked sharply, knocking her sister's hands away from Inuyasha's ears.

Miroku answered for both him and Inuyasha, the hanyou being too absorbed in glaring at Shunran. "Yes, we know."

"So I suppose you know that you require Enjo for this too?"

Inuyasha looked up with a frown. "Why do we need Enjo? I don't need any help from anyone."

"You would be surprised how draining a fight can be. Every Shihitou has an Enjo. I think I've chosen well for both of you."

"Wait a minute, _you _get to choose? What if we don't like the person or something?" Inuyasha asked quickly, his eyes narrowing.

"Too bad, so sad, get used to it, no one cares," Shunran piped up happily from Touran's side.

Inuyasha started to glare at Shunran again but the panther youkai simply stuck her tongue out at the hanyou and giggled.

"Are all Enjo women?" Miroku asked with a small smile curling his lips.

Touran's eyes narrowed. "Yes but…"

"Sounds good to me!" Miroku chirped happily, "Thank you Touran, Shunran. Let's go Inuyasha."

The monk grabbed Inuyasha's arm and pulled him away from Shunran who blew a raspberry at the hanyou as he left.

"Stupid, annoying little…" He waved the end of the bow staff at her, desperately trying to hit her with it. "I'll get you. Touch _my _ear will you?"

Shunran giggled again as Miroku succeeded in pulling Inuyasha away. When the young youkai looked up at her elder sister, her face was curled into a smug smile.

"What's so funny Touran?" she asked, as the siblings made their way back to the compound.

"Sango and Miroku…They would make such a cute couple!" the noble youkai squealed happily.

Shunran blinked in surprise and eyed her sister warily. "You won't do anything crazy will you?"

Touran laughed and put a hand on Shunran's shoulder. "Of course not, _me _do something crazy?"

Shunran lifted Touran's hand off her shoulder by her little finger and sighed. "I have to leave soon. Karan said that Kagura almost had an ulcer last time we reported late."

"Mm-hm…sorry you'll miss the tournament."

Shunran shrugged and started to make her way down the hallway that led to her room. She paused and turned back to look at Touran who was still staring into space in the foyer.

'_I feel sorry for them I _really _do but…oh well!'_

Shunran ran off to her room to pack.

* * *

Kagome blinked in surprise, put down the knife she was holding and frowned at Touran who stood in front of her.

"Pardon?"

Touran smiled and pointed at Inuyasha again. "There's your Shihitou."

Kagome peered back out of the kitchen window at the man who was waving a bow staff around hitting painted marks on a dummy made of wood. Kagome recognized him as the very same man she had met last night. Eyes like that were unmistakable. To say that she was surprised and a little appalled would be an understatement.

Touran was a little worried about the look of disgust that filtered across Kagome's face but masked it with a smile. "He's quiet but I think you would enjoy his company…after a while."

Kagome went back to cutting up carrots, her lips pursed in a tight line. Sango was also peering out of the window, eyeing up the youkai Kagome had been paired with.

"Well…at least he's not ugly Kagome."

Touran laughed as Kagome ducked her head even more, refusing to look up.

"I've met him before. He's rude and anti-social."

Touran frowned and looked from the window to Kagome and back again. "When did you meet him? I don't remember you meeting anyone but my siblings and I."

Kagome blushed and finally looked up from the carrot, seeing as it couldn't be cut up any smaller. "I met him last night. I couldn't sleep and went for a walk. We bumped into each other, literally, I tried to have a conversation with him."

Touran's frown was gone and her eyes were shining as she stared into space.

'_I thought Sango and Miroku would be fun, with her being so shy and him being…him but now…Kagome and Inuyasha have already met. It must be fate! It is my _duty _to force them upon each other!'_

As Touran stared into space, her hands clasped, eyes shining, everyone in the kitchen turned to stare at her. Kagome was blushing, her head bowed but for the life of her she didn't know why! Sango waved a hand in front of the noble youkai's face, looking a little confused.

"Touran…Touran? You haven't shown me my Shihitou yet. Are you okay?"

Touran's eyes snapped into focus and she looked over at Sango, blinking slowly.

"…Oh yes! Miroku! You two will fit well together. I'm sure you would enjoy him very much…" Touran paused rethinking her words carefully, "…after a while."

The noble-youkai peered out of the window again and searched for the little lecher. There he was, fitting together a double ended sword.

"That's him," Touran said pointing out of the small window.

Sango frowned in confusion as she sized up the man. "He's human, how can he…" her voice trailed off and her frown deepened as he began to practice on a dummy.

"Yes he is human, but I think everyone will be pleasantly surprised by his skill."

Sango shrugged and went back to chopping up vegetables. Kagome still had her head bowed but an odd frown marred her features. Touran moved to leave but Kagome's voice stopped her.

"You said if our Shihitou die in a tournament we would be free to leave legally right?"

Touran's face blanked and she gave Kagome a wan smile. "Yes that's true. You could leave now and I wouldn't stop you, but it is in your best interest to stay here. On the road you could simply be picked up and sold again."

Kagome's eyes flicked over Touran's face grimly and the cat youkai gave a sad sigh.

"I'm sorry but don't worry too much about it. You'll get to go home eventually."

With that Touran turned around and maneuvered her way out of the kitchen. Sango and Kagome glanced at each other before peering out of the window once more at the Shihitou they were to be paired with.

"I guess we met them officially at dinner tonight." Sango sighed with a flippant shrug.

Kagome nodded and they both went back to fixing dinner, their thoughts easily far, far away.

**

* * *

AN: Revised and reposted. Please watch this space. Review and no I don't own Inuyasha. (Don't look behind you…no really…don't…Damnit! I told you not to!)**

_**Translations:**_

Enjo- Aid/Helper


	9. Chp9: Passive Violence

_**

* * *

**_

Freedom

**_Chapter9: Passive Violence_**

_I never think I'm good at anything I do. I can always do better. I know my weakness. I've never been perfect

* * *

_

The silence, was killing her. It burned her ears and made her skin crawl. Someone say something damn it!

"So uh…have you ever been to Fukuju before?"

Sharp golden eyes slid open to glare at her. Kagome sighed and settled into the corner of the carriage. She gave up. Getting this guy to talk was like pulling teeth with a rusted spoon. The golden eyes slid shut again and Kagome heard him shift his weight around trying to get comfortable.

They had been on the road a few days now. Kagome had been wondering how all the chosen Shihitou were going to fit in one carriage even if it was huge; now she knew. The coaches had all been connected to each other, like a train of sorts. She really did find it quite interesting how they had managed to do it. She would have to ask Shuuran later. He had been left behind at the compound to watch over it while they were gone.

Kagome never had liked the idea of traveling. The few times she had left her village to visit family, she had hated it. She could never get comfortable, but at least then, she had someone to talk to, to take her mind off of her uneasiness. Inuyasha wasn't the world best conversationalist.

Sango and Miroku were supposed to be in here with them but Touran had to find a replacement for Miroku at the last moment. Kagome had never known Sango could hit someone that hard. She wondered if Miroku could see out of that eye yet.

Kagome sighed. It was dark; the sun had gone down hours ago. She couldn't even look out the little window. She sighed again.

"Stop that,"

Kagome glanced over at her partner. He was sitting much like she was, his head resting against the wall, his shoulder slumped as comfortably in the corner as he could get it. She couldn't see his face but she could see his sharp golden eyes narrowed into slits, glaring at her. _'How can he do that?'_

"Stop what?"

"Stop sighing. If you're that bored go to sleep."

Kagome frowned and had to stop herself from bristling at his tone. She tried to strike up a conversation again instead.

"How do you think Miroku's doing?"

To her surprise Inuyasha chuckled. It was a deep throaty sound; she had to suppress a shiver.

"The pervert finally found someone who can kick his ass. I'm a little worried about his back though; that crack didn't sound healthy."

"Do you think it was smart to leave Sango with him? What if she hurts him again?"

Inuyasha's eyes slid closed again and Kagome found herself wishing she could see his expression. "Anything he gets he deserves."

Kagome franticly searched her mind for a way to continue the conversation. Now that she had him talking maybe she could get to know the excusive youkai a little more.

"Your eyes…"

Said eyes slid open again. He wasn't glaring at her, which was a first in the short time she had known him. He merely looked at her.

"What about my eyes?"

"How do they glow like that?" He didn't say anything. Kagome, not one to be deterred, tried to express her curiosity another way. "Is it because you're a youkai?"

Now he was frowning. Kagome couldn't tell if he was angry or not and once again she cursed the darkness of the carriage.

"Sunrise is in a few hours. We'll be in Fukuju in a day and a half. Go to sleep."

Inuyasha then shifted again, so that his back was resting against the side of the coach completely. He closed his eyes, crossed his arms and didn't talk to her anymore. The conversation was definitely over. She started to sigh but a growl cut her off.

"-and if you do that again I _will_ throw you out of this carriage, little girl."

Kagome huffed and closed her own eyes, trying to fall asleep. She found that if she relaxed and focused on the gentle rocking of the coach, she found it rather soothing. Before long, her breathing evened out and she slipped into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

"This is so…amazing!" 

Karan glanced back at Kagome and smiled. "First time seeing an arena?"

Kagome gave a slow nod and craned her head to see the high domed ceiling. It was so beautiful. The light filtered through small slots that were angled to give sunlight during the day, in way of torches, but still managed to keep the elements out. She would have the ask Shuuran how they had done that too. The outer walls were made of a glossy marble and shone brightly in the sun. It was obviously very well kept. Despite there being very little windows in the closed in part of the arena, it was very airy due to the open ceiling.

Kagome really wanted to see the front entrance. She had heard so much about the Great Fukuju Arena Arch; she was disappointed when she heard that they would be coming in a different way, the Shihitou entrance.

The arena itself was a little outside Fukuju, surrounded on the west and north by the Yumei-Mori, which they had to travel through to get there. The tournament could last from a few days to a few weeks depending on how long each fight took, so it had a number of housing buildings around it for the Shihitou and Enjo quarters. How could fighting take so long anyway?

Kagome suddenly stopped walking and frowned. Inuyasha who was walking behind her stopped also and glowered.

"What's wrong with you? We're going to be left behind."

Kagome glanced up at the retreating mob of Shihitou from their camp and quickened her step to catch up with them.

"Inuyasha?"

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes before looking down at her. _'Here we go…'_

"What?"

"How is this supposed to work? How can I help you fight?"

Inuyasha snorted and crossed his arms. "I've asked myself the same thing more times then I can count."

"The fights are one-on-one right?"

Inuyasha openly rolled his eyes before he gave a curt nod.

"You don't have to be so condescending about it. I was just asking a question."

Inuyasha bristled visibly and looked down to fix Kagome with a nasty glare. She ignored him and continued to ponder what exactly what would be going on when the Shihitou began to fight.

"How many people are going to fight for us?"

Inuyasha snorted but examined the group in front of him with a sharp gaze. "Twenty give or take a few."

"How do Shihitou trainers make money by having the slaves they trained fight?"

Touran just so happened to walk by from behind them to hear Kagome's innocently, naïve question. She stopped short and pinned Kagome with a surprised look. "You don't know anything about this do you?"

Kagome shook her head, while Inuyasha raised his eyes to the sky as if asking what he had done to anger the gods so much.

"I lived in an isolated part of Nanimo. There were very little slaves there and we had all thought the state had forgotten about us. All the ningens were free there and there were not that many youkai. That's why it was so surprising when Sango and I were captured."

"You do know _of _Shihitou correct?"

Kagome gave Touran a dry look. "I wasn't _that_ isolated. Plus if I didn't know I would have asked you two weeks ago."

Inuyasha hummed to himself and Kagome pinned him with a glare. He promptly ignored her.

"Well your duties aren't so hard. This is Inuyasha's first fight so it's bound to get a little messy…"

"Don't forget he's a half-breed!" a Shihitou called from the small mob.

Touran's eyes darkened and the air around her chilled slightly.

"Say it again Kouga! But next time say it out in the open so I have more room to kick your ass!" Inuyasha snarled angrily.

"Half-breed?" Kagome looked to Touran in question but the noble-youkai was more focused on making sure Inuyasha didn't maim Kouga before the tournament.

"Yeah right Dog-shit, I could take you any day!"

Kouga stepped forward and the other Shihitou stepped back out of instinct. Karan and Touran exchanged looks from across the semi-circle that had formed around the two hot-headed youkai.

"How about now then you pathetic mangy wolf?"

"I'll show you pathetic!"

"Don't forget mangy dumbass!"

Kouga snarled and jumped at Inuyasha. The hanyou squared himself and prepared to block the ookami-youkai's attack. What the two Shihitou didn't expect was the sudden burst of flame that sprang out of nowhere in between them, causing them to jump back. They ignored it and made to jump at each other again but a number of large icicles blocked them this time.

"Stop that right now you stupid, immature brats!"

Both Inuyasha and Kouga turned to pin Karan with wide eyes.

"Immature!" Kouga snorted and crossed his arms, looking disgruntled.

"Brat…Keh…" Inuyasha unintentionally mirrored Kouga's stance.

Touran walked forward and grabbed Inuyasha by one fuzzy ear. "Get over here before you kill each other!"

"Get off of me!"

"Ha! Poor Koinu getting dragged away by a woman," Kouga sneered pointing at the two of them. He quickly found his own pointed eat tugged on and twisted by Karan. She was far shorter than him and had to pull him down to her level.

"That's my older sister wolfy, understand. You'll be nice, understand? If you don't you might find yourself in a _hot _spot, under_stand_!"

"Yes ma'm…"

"Good wolfy…get in line…"

"Yes ma'm…"

Inuyasha snickered as the crowd of Shihitou began walking to the center area of the arena. Kouga gave him a murderous look but that was all because Karan was still walking next to him. Kagome went back to examining the architecture of the arena as they passed through a miniature version of the Great Arch and in into the open part of the building.

She blinked as the sun hit her eyes and took in the grandness of the Fukuju fighting arena. It looked far bigger than she had guessed, compared to the outside. The stands rose up so high Kagome couldn't even see the tops of the tree she knew were there.

"Those are the camps we'll be fighting against." Touran stated, drawing Kagome out of her thoughts.

The Enjo followed Touran's gaze to two groups of Shihitou on either side of the arena. They were lounging in the large alcoves that had been carved into the stands; some of them were even sleeping.

Kagome stared at the two groups of Shihitou for a few moments before glancing up at Touran. "They don't seem very anxious about the tournament, do they?"

"Nope, that's why they'll be a pushover." Touran said with a smile as she stepped into their alcove. "Now go find your Shihitou and do your job."

"What _is _my job?"

Touran waved Kagome away as another noble-youkai walked up to her and began talking. Kagome sighed and looked for Inuyasha through the crowd of Shihitou grabbing their weapons. Of course he would be in a corner as far from everyone he could get.

"Why are you so anti-social? Don't you get lonely?" Kagome sat down next to him and pulled his sword out of his lax grip and reached for a piece of lead to sharpen it.

"I'm not anti-social. There are just too many people in the world like you who talk too much about things they don't understand," Inuyasha snapped, narrowing his eyes at his Enjo, then as an after-thought, "…give me my sword back! I can sharpen it myself!"

Kagome leaned away from his hands as he tried to snatch the weapon back. "This is my job, you know."

Inuyasha tried again before he gave up and crossed his arms with a snort.

"What happened to that bow-staff you were always fondling?" Kagome asked, without looking up from her work.

"A bow-staff wouldn't work here. It takes to long to make a kill."

Kagome grimaced at Inuyasha's choice of words but didn't comment. "How do you know that?"

Kagome glanced up just in time to see Inuyasha's face break out into a lazy smile. "Experience, little girl…"

Kagome bristled at the annoying nickname and scraped the lead block across of the surface of the blade extra hard, giving a smug smile when Inuyasha cringed and his ears flattened against his head.

"Okay everyone, over here!" Karan called from the other side of the alcove. "All Shihitou get your lazy asses over here now!"

Inuyasha snorted and got to his feet, holding his hand out for Kagome to give him his sword. The Enjo slid it into its sheathe and tossed it to him, smiling when he caught it and slipped it into his belt.

"See ya, Inuyasha,"

The Shihitou merely nodded before he joined the crowd of youkai around Karan.

"Time to fight," she called over the noise of the spectators around them, "your name will be called when it your turn, so don't doze off or anything and remember…don't die."

A number of the Shihitou rolled their eyes discretely at the pointless reminder as the crowd suddenly fell silent. A loud booming voice echoed around the arena calling everyone to attention.

"This is the first tournament in a great long while! Let the games begin!"

Inuyasha recognized the voice of Jishin, one of the most powerful political leaders in the state. Inuyasha had been owned by that man for a short while before he had lost a great deal of money and had to sell half the things he had in his household. However, it seemed that the noble-youkai had managed to get himself back on top of the most wealthy list.

"Is the puppy nervous?"

Inuyasha's eyes snapped to Kouga who was walking next to him as the Shihitou from all the camps spilled out onto the fighting arena. The crowd was screaming again and Inuyasha flattened his ears against his skull as turned to look Kouga in the eye. "I, unlike you, don't have a reason to be."

Kouga snorted and glanced back at the alcove as the Shihitou formed ranks in front of Jishin. All of the Enjo were watching intently, but one of them caught his eye. He recognized her as the mutt's Enjo, damn…

The ookami- youkai's eyes snapped back to the front as Jishin addressed them from his place of honor in the stands.

"What is your oath Shihitou!"

As one the Shihitou bent at the waist, their eyes staring straight down to the ground as they recited, _"We pledge to live and die by the sword. We will cut through everything; Earth, Fire, Wind and Water. To the four corners of the world we make this oath: To live, breathe, and be like the sword. To this we pledge, we will cut everything and never stop. To this we swear!"_

The crowd screamed as the Shihitou straightened and dipped their heads once to Jishin. The noble youkai dipped his head back and waved them away. The three camps separated once again and went back to their alcoves.

"I call to honor their oath, Kouga of the Hyou Clan and Katsu of the Kaji clan!"

Kouga stopped before he even had the chance to walk into the alcove and cursed. _'I _hate _being first! I swear the bastards do it on purpose!'_

Inuyasha paused as well and smirked at Kouga as he walked passed him into the alcove. "Good luck _wolfy. _Remember not to die."

Kouga growled at Inuyasha and made a rude gesture as the hanyou sat down next to his Enjo, before turning around and walking back to the center of the arena.

Inuyasha watched as Kouga walked away and held his thumb and pointer finger up. He pretended to squish Kouga's head as he bowed to his opponent and unsheathed his sword.

"Why do you hate him so much?" Kagome watched Inuyasha pinch his fingers together again and frowned at him in confusion.

"Keh…why not? He's a bastard…"

Kagome's eyes snapped back to the arena when she heard the clang of metal on metal. She glanced up at her Shihitou to see his reaction and was slightly surprised when she saw Inuyasha was now watching the battle intently.

"For someone you hate, you sure are watching him closely." Kagome yawned, leaning back on wall behind them.

"Shut up," then as an afterthought "little girl…"

Kagome clenched her fists and looked back to the fight. Kouga was winning easily. His opponent was loosing ground rabidly due to Kouga's endless onslaught and the ookami-youkai didn't look as if he were even trying. Inuyasha blew out a sigh as Kouga deliberately overlooked a perfect opening.

'_Wolfy is really hamming it up.' _Inuyasha snorted as Kouga flashed a grin as he stepped out of one of Katsu's slashes, the blade missing his chest by inches, _'Show off…'_

Kagome quickly diverted her eyes from the fight when Kouga landed a hit, making a deep gash in Katsu's upper sword arm. The unfortunate Shihitou gasped in pain but the sound was lost in the cheering of the crowd. There was a final clash of metal as Kouga easily knocked his opponent's sword away and leveled his weapon at the youkai's chest.

It took Kagome a few seconds to realize what the youkai in the crowd were chanting; it would take her far longer to understand why she was so surprised in the first place. As Kagome's eyes widened in horror at the crowd's screaming of _"Kill…Kill…Kill!" _she turned back to the fight just in time to see Kouga's sword thrust into his opponent's unguarded midsection. He looked somber as the crowd's screaming reached painfully high levels and Kagome thought she would be sick at the sight of a dying man. She turned to the only person next to her, which was Inuyasha. His head was lowered but he was staring at the dying body on the arena as if it was the only thing that was, that ever would be. Kagome closed her eyes and turned away as the next set of names was announced.

She didn't look up when the crowd starting screaming again or when the awful chanting of _"Kill!" _started up once more. Another person was dead, and another, and another, and another, and another.

"Hey…"

Kagome opened her eyes and looked up at Inuyasha, surprised at him calling her or even acknowledging her at all. "What?"

"The sun's going down; we're almost done for the day. This tournament's gonna be a short one, only three days with four days of beast fights. Then we'll go back to the compound."

Kagome gave him a suspicious look, but kept her eyes firmly fixed on his face, away from the arena where two Shihitou were, by the sounds of them and the crowd, killing each other slowly. "After nearly a whole week of being a pompous jackass you try to be nice to me now?"

Inuyasha scowled and turned his nose up, his ears twitching in irritation. "It's not my fault that you're being so afraid of watching this that it's annoying me. I was right in thinking that you were a little girl if watching a little bit of blood getting split is sickening you this much."

Kagome looked away from him and closed her eyes again, trying not to be too angry. He had tried to be a little comforting in his own weird twisted way. At least she knew he wasn't a brainless, heartless, condescending, bastard _all _of the time.

Kagome jerked slightly in surprise when a loud booming voice ended the last callings of _"Kill!" _and the following cheer as the winning Shihitou complied with their request. Oh god, what had she and Sango gotten themselves into?

"The first day of this tournament draws to a close with this last battle. I call to honor their oath, Inuyasha of the Hyou clan and Gekido of the Kaeru clan."

Kagome's eyes widened and she turned to Inuyasha as he got to his feet. "Wait a minute! I thought you said they were done for the day?"

"Didn't you hear him? After this fight the first day is over. What's in your brain, rocks?"

Kagome made a grab for him as he walked by but missed. The Shihitou spared her an annoyed and slightly confused look. "Don't worry about me, little girl,"

"Wait a minute! You can't…"

Inuyasha was already gone. He wiggled his fingers at her over his shoulder as he stepped out of the alcove and onto the field.

"I'd worry if I were you."

Kagome's head whipped around to pin the speaker with an angry glare. Of course it would be Kouga. "What do you mean? Your fight was easy enough for you wasn't it?"

"Yeah but the puppy's a half-breed." Kouga crossed his arms and wrinkled his nose in disgust, "There's a difference."

"You said that before in the hallway," Kagome muttered, glancing up at the fight to make sure she hadn't missed anything. Inuyasha and Gekido where taking their bows now. "What do you mean by that?"

"I thought it was kind of obvious. Half human, half demon," Kouga paused for a moment as if thinking. "Yep…he's a mutt-face."

"I don't see what that has to do with anything." Kagome turned back to the arena when she heard the sound of metal clashing together begin.

The first fight she had seen sickened her and she had refused to watch any of the other ones, so why was she so worried about her bastard of a Shihitou? Kagome frowned in confusion over her own conflicting feelings but pushed them to the back of her mind as the crowed began reacting to what they were seeing. They began muttering at the appearance of a hanyou Shihitou and asking among themselves why he hadn't been killed off yet by his obviously superior opponent. Kagome's eyes narrowed in anger when they began chanting his death sentence early. _'I want you to win Inuyasha. Even if it's just to prove all these people wrong…'_

Inuyasha seemed to have the same thought in mind. His movements were quick and efficient as he ducked under a slash aimed for his head and brought his right elbow up to plow into Gekido's nose forcing the youkai to backpedal a few steps. If he heard the crowd's mutterings he ignored them as he advanced on his opponent, feinting to the left but twisting around to attack Gekido's right, unprotected side. His opponent blocked the slash and moved to counterattack. Gekido made for the Inuyasha's open back but Inuyasha sidestepped and twisted again with an upward slash, catching Gekido's sword easily. The two Shihitou fought against each other's brute strength for a few moments before Gekido jumped back leaving Inuyasha nothing to push against. The youkai had counted on Inuyasha being slightly off balance and used it to his advantage. He jumped forward and trusted his sword at Inuyasha's unprotected stomach as the hanyou staggered back, trying to reclaim his footing. The hanyou saw Gekido's attack coming and managed to twist away at the last moment. Gekido paused and blinked in confusion, not counted on Inuyasha being able to move away in time. The youkai was unprepared for Inuyasha to reappear behind him and plow his elbow into the middle of his back. The blow knocked Gekido to the ground and Inuyasha kicked his sword away before the youkai could grab it again.

The crowd didn't know what to do for a moment as they peered at the panting half-demon and his defeated opponent sprawled out in front of him. Inuyasha's sword rested on Gekido's collar bone and his hand shook as he tightened his grip on the hilt. Slowly the crowd began to chant their wish for his opponent's death. Inuyasha closed his eyes when he realized that it was much harder to do than it looked. Gekido's pleading for Inuyasha to let him live was _not_ helping.

Inuyasha sighed and relaxed his shoulders. He closed his eyes and tuned out the crowd. _'I apologize…'_

His sword cut through the man's skin like it was paper as Inuyasha apologized over and over again. The crowd screamed but he didn't hear it. He did feel his body aching as it reminded him that he had been injured. When Gekido had managed to knock him off balance, then surprised him with that thrust, Inuyasha hadn't been able to completely get out of the way in time.

'_Well, at least you took some of me with you…'_

Inuyasha sighed again as he made his way back to the alcove. The Shihitou grinned and patted him on the back for a job well done. It _was _his first fight after all.

"Great job,"

"You didn't freeze up or anything!"

"You were made for this. You're not even sweating!"

One Shihitou in particular, Tsuta, grabbed him into a headlock and ruffled his hair with his fist. "That was great! You're as much of a showoff as Kouga is! No one even noticed that you got slashed with that last attack! Great job kid!"

"About that…"

"What?"

"You're hurting me…"

"Oh! Hehe…sorry! There's your Enjo; she can patch you up."

Inuyasha felt himself pushed in her direction and grunted in annoyance. Despite the youkai's tendency to get a little touchy, Inuyasha could safely say that he wasn't that bad and that he hated a lot of people more than him.

"Inuyasha! Are you okay?" Kagome stopped short and eyed him carefully, her face paling. "You're bleeding…"

Inuyasha sat down heavily as Jishin's voice prattled on about how well today's games went and to come back tomorrow for the next day. The Shihitou weren't allowed to leave until everyone in the crowd had removed themselves from the arena grounds. His stomach hurt…jeez…

"Are you okay?"

Inuyasha blinked open his eyes and peered into Kagome's face. A few of the other Shihitou from their camp had been seriously injured today as well and two had lost their fights. Inuyasha shouldn't have felt any shame about being injured but he did. So he nodded to his Enjo and closed his eyes again.

"No you're not. You're bleeding all over the place."

Inuyasha gave a lazy smile before his head lolled to the side in a dead faint.

Kagome sighed as Inuyasha passed out and asked one of the Enjo next to her for the roll of bandages that she had been using on her Shihitou. The girl, Kasumi, peered at Inuyasha intently as Kagome peeled off his armor.

"He did a good job for his first fight. Sorry about that."

Kagome frowned but didn't look up from making sure Inuyasha didn't die later of blood loss. What a depressing thought. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well…if he stays alive then you'll never get to leave this place. My Shihitou won't survive his wounds so I can go home after we get back to the compound.

Kagome's eyes widened and her hands paused in moving Inuyasha so that he was stretched out completely on the bench. He was sleeping soundly, his face slightly sweaty but peaceful. _'Even if you're a jackass, I don't want you to die Inuyasha…What do I do?'_

**

* * *

AN: Revised and reposted. Please continue to watch this space. Review and no I don't own Inuyasha. ( :evil monkey points: _Can't you see I'm not in the mood! _:sobs:) **

_**Translations: **_

Jishin: Earthquake

Katsu: Victory

Kaji: Fire

Hyou: Panther

Gekido: Fury

Tsuta: Ivy

Kasumi: Mist


	10. Chp10: What Was Known

_**

* * *

**_

Freedom

**_Chapter10: What Was Known_**

_Men are apt to offend ('tis true) where they find most goodness to forgive._

_-William Congreve (The old Bachelor)_

* * *

"Kagura! Kagura, _Kagura!_" 

"_What?"_

Shunran paused to catch her breath. She had arrived late for the report and had rushed to Tsuyoi, thinking that Kagura would be angry at her. But now it seemed that Kagura was angry for her being here. When wasn't Kagura angry in the first place? That vase sure was shiny. Shunran's thoughts wandered as she tried to figure out what the vase was made out of. '_Glass…maybe polished stone?'_

Kagura sank back down at her desk and resumed what she had been doing, writing a letter to some lord that held power over a province to the west of Gokana. It seemed that her employer was blackmailing him.

"Oh, now I remember!"

Kagura finished writing the letter before she looked up at Shunran. The young noble-youkai was digging into her sleeves, her tongue poking out of the side of her mouth in concentration.

"I had it, and Karan wanted me to give it to you." The young youkai suddenly plopped down on the stone floor and pulled off her shoes. It seemed that whatever she had been looking for wasn't in there either because she soon started pulling off her sock as well. "Give me a moment…"

Kagura narrowed her eyes in annoyance but sighed as she placed the letter into a temporary envelope. The lord would look over it and make sure it was to his satisfaction before he sealed it and sent it. But Kagura would probably have to rewrite it anyway. She hated her job. Kagura closed her eyes and heaved another sigh before getting to her feet and walking around Shunran who was struggling with her other shoe. She slid open the door to her study and peered out into the hallway.

"You, whatever your name is, give this to our lord." The young messenger boy blinked at Kagura before looking from side to side and pointing to himself in question. Kagura rolled her eyes and clenched her teeth. "Yes you, who else would I be talking to in an empty hallway?"

The boy paled and bowed low to the ground. "I-I'm…I apologize my Lady. I did not know."

Kagura gave an annoyed sigh and waved the boy's stuttered apology away. "Just go give this to the lord okay?"

The boy blushed and nodded, carefully took the letter from her before rushing off before he made a bigger fool of himself.

"Kagura I found it!"

The noble youkai turned around and slid her door closed and walked back to her desk. She practically collapsed onto her cushion and closed in eyes, trying to will a headache away.

"Kagura? I found it you know."

"What did you find…and why should I care? You've got five seconds."

Shunran's eyes widened and she thrust the letter under Kagura's nose. "I have no idea what it is! Karan and Shuuran told me to tell you to tell Sesshoumaru that they've found something really important!"

Kagura opened her eyes and raised an eyebrow in question. "That was six seconds. Give it to me."

Shunran pouted and pulled the letter back to her chest. "They didn't tell me to let _you _read it. They told me to give it to you so you could give it to Sesshoumaru."

Kagura clenched her fist and closed her eyes. "If you value your life…you will give me that letter…and be quiet until I finish reading it…"

Shunran yelped and threw the letter at Kagura, hitting the noble youkai in the face. Kagura made an odd sound, like a cross between a groan, a whine and a sigh. Before Shunran could blink Kagura had whipped out her fan and the windowless room was suddenly very windy.

Shunran squeaked and dropped down the floor, her hands over her head. "I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me!"

The winds died down and Shunran breathed a sigh a relief as she parted her fingers and peered up over the edge of Kagura's desk. The wind youkai had dropped her fan altogether and was reading the letter. Her fingers were trembling and her face had grown pale.

"They can't be serious…" she muttered, her crimson eyes widening in disbelief.

"What does it say?"

Kagura dropped back down into her chair and handed the letter to Shunran. The young Hyou youkai's eyes narrowed and a frightening look of complete seriousness crossed her face. She dropped the letter onto Kagura's desk and their eyes locked. Shunran's face darkened even more.

"Why didn't they tell _me_?"

Kagura gave another loud sigh and snatched up the letter and her fan. "I…cannot be sure if this makes things easier or…not…"

Shunran ignored the wind-youkai, a loud cat like growl vibrating in her throat. "What am I? I'm not some idiot kid who doesn't understand anything! I feel…" she sniffed and her shoulders slumped "…I feel so left out..."

Kagura blinked in surprise and confusion as tears gathered in the corners of Shunran's eyes. The young panther youkai sniffed again and buried her face in her hands.

"Oh for the love of…if you don't stop right now I'll kill you…"

"Is it that they don't trust me? All I want to do is help!" Shunran continued to sob into her hands as Kagura grew more and more agitated.

"They knew you were going to find out eventually…they didn't mean anything by it. Stop goddamn it!"

Shunran's sobs turned into hiccups and she peered in-between her fingers at Kagura, her face slightly suspicious. "You think so?"

"Yes, can we go see Sesshoumaru now? He'll be interested in this."

Shunran gave a bright smile and jumped to her feet, her tears forgotten. "Let's go!"

"Time to visit Sesshoumaru," Kagura stated haughtily, smirk still firmly in place.

* * *

Touran ran a hand over her face and groaned. For the love of _anything_, how could two people be so childish, so quarrelsome, so…opinionated. The sounds of bickering and something breaking reached the noble youkai's ears and she groaned again, letting her head hit the low table she was sitting at. 

Karan looked up from the scrolls she was shifting through and gave her sister a critical stare.

"Why is that upsetting you so much? Shihitou and Enjo don't always get along."

Touran raised her head and glared at her younger sister for a moment before she let her head hit the table again. "You know why I want him to be happy. Kagome could make him happy." She paused as something else broke in the room down the hall. She smiled. "He's a lot like his father."

Karan put down a scroll and gave Touran her full attention. "About that…"

Touran sighed and propped her head up with her hand. She had known it was coming and she was ready for the lecture she was about to receive. Touran might be the oldest sibling but Karan was definitely the most mature. She liked to hoard it over everyone's head too.

"About what?"

Karan raised an eyebrow at Touran's wary tone but didn't comment. She moved closer to the table and folded her hands upon it, giving her sister one of her most serious stares.

"When are you going to tell him?"

Touran made a face and turned away from Karan's gaze. "I…don't want to."

"That's not what I asked you," Karan said sharply. "I asked you _when_ you were going to tell him."

Touran sighed and glanced back down the hallway where Kagome was attempting to take care of Inuyasha's wounds. After he had fallen asleep after the first day of fighting he and the rest of the Shihitou had moved to the large multi-room inn that had been built especially for Shihitou camps staying over night in Fukuju for the tournaments.

Inuyasha had managed to sleep through the second day of fighting and had woken up just as everyone was returning from the arena for the second time. Now it seemed like he wasn't going to let anyone help him with his injury, which was actually healing quite well. Touran winced when the voices raised a notch in volume and turned back to Karan.

"Would you want to tell him something like that?" she asked her voice growing just as sharp as her sister's.

Karan gave a slow blink and narrowed her eyes. "It isn't a matter of wanting to or not. You made a promise and I made a promise to make sure you fulfilled that promise." The youkai's gaze fell to the table in front of her and she began to trace a knot in the wood with her claw. "But…no…I wouldn't want to tell him either."

"So can we wait?"

Karan's eyes shot up to Touran's and she glared. "No. We have to tell him something. We don't…" She sighed and tried to compose herself. "…We don't have to tell him everything…Not at first."

Touran nodded and ruffled her bangs as she moved to stand up. "Fine. He can't do much right now. I'll tell him that I knew his father."

Karan made a face and shook her head as she picked up her scroll again. "Do whatever you want. Just make sure you tell him everything before it's too late."

Touran sniffed at her sister's flippant tone and began to walk down the hallway. The room Inuyasha occupied was at the end, and from what she could hear, things were getting violent. Just as she was about to open the door it was wretched aside and Touran had to dodge a roll of bandages that came flying at her head.

"You ungrateful asshole! All I'm trying to do is help you!"

"I don't need your pathetic help! I'm fine! Why can't you people leave me alone?"

Kagome suddenly turned to face the hanyou and she slammed the door shut. It looked like she had been about to stomp out of the room and had suddenly changed her mind. Touran crossed her eyes slightly to see if her nose was bleeding. That had hurt.

"It's not my fault that you got injured! All I want to do is help you!"

"For the last time, I don't need your help! Go bother someone else!"

Touran winced as she heard something else shatter against the door. The noble youkai hadn't known that there were so many breakable things in these rooms. She took a deep breath and opened the door again, ducking as a water bison was thrown in her direction and broke against the wall.

"Hey!"

Both Inuyasha and Kagome looked up from where they were standing mere inches away from each other. The top part of Inuyasha's robes was gone, revealing the multiple fading scars along his chest, shoulders and back. Bandages had been wrapped snugly around his waist and by the way he had been moving, they were causing him endless irritation. Touran's eyebrows rose up into her hairline as she stared both of them down.

"What are you two doing in here?"

Inuyasha huffed and took a step back, flopping down on the bed pushed into a corner of the room. Touran noticed with a frustrated sigh that the second bed had been pushed into the opposite corner, as far from the first bed as possible. Kagome and Inuyasha were definitely not happy with the fact that they had to share a room. Funny, Kagome had been fine with it when Inuyasha had been sleeping.

"That stupid, little, no-nothing of a girl won't leave me alone."

Kagome bristled and turned to Touran, a pleading look crossing her features. "Please let me switch with Sango. I like Miroku. Please, in the name of everything holy, _please!_"

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed and he turned over onto his side, baring his back to them. "I agree. I don't want her anywhere near me."

Touran shook her head and stepped further into the room, closing the door behind her. "Listen you two. I think you guys will get along fine once you get to know each other. It's only been 3 weeks…"

"18 days," Inuyasha's muffled voice interrupted.

"No, it's been 19 days," Kagome said, her eyes narrowed in thought.

Inuyasha sucked in a breath to correct her but stopped himself. "Yeah, she's right, 19."

Touran let the back of her head hit the wall behind her and groaned. "Does it matter?"

"Yes," they droned as one.

Touran closed her eyes for a moment before she opened them again giving Kagome a hard look. "I need to talk to Inuyasha. Do you mind waiting outside for a few minutes?"

Kagome shook her head and moved to open the door. "It's not like he'll miss me or anything…ungrateful brat," she mumbled as she stalked past the noble youkai.

Suddenly Inuyasha twisted around and flung a clay bowl at Kagome. The girl ducked and it shattered against a door on the opposite side of the hallway. Kagome's nostrils flared and she flung one her shoes at him, hitting him in the forehead.

"Jerk!"

"Wench!" he shouted as he flung the shoe back, hitting Kagome in the head in retaliation.

"Asshole!" she screeched as she tugged her shoe back on.

"Bitch!"

"Bastard!"

"Slut!"

"Egotistical, jackass! You ugly, scrawny, mean, anti-social, ungrateful..._know-it-all_!"

Inuyasha blinked at her through the doorway as he fought to think up something he could yell back at her. "Well…you smell bad!"

Kagome screamed in anger and stomped down the hall as Touran (and a number of the Shihitou and Enjo who had poked their heads out of their room at hearing their argument) watched her. The noble youkai watched her turn a corner and sighed before she closed the door with a click.

Inuyasha had turned onto his back, one of his legs bent at the knee and the other resting on top of it, his foot swinging back and forth as he stared at the ceiling. The signal torch in the room cast deep shadows on his face (oddly blank of any expression) and his hair. Touran's breath caught in her throat as her gaze bore holes into him.

"You look…you look just like him."

Inuyasha glanced over at her and frowned. "Who?"

"Your father."

Inuyasha huffed and returned his eyes to the ceiling. "You knew him." It wasn't a question. He said it with no emotion at all. Touran gave a hard swallow.

"I knew him. I grew up with him."

Inuyasha didn't react at all and silence fell in the room. Touran slid down the wall until she was sitting, her gaze still locked on the unmoving hanyou across from her. His foot still swinging, his face still impassive.

"Is that why you bought me?"

Touran blinked and bowed her head. "Before your father died he told me to make sure that you and your mother were taken care of. But…" her voice trailed off and she heaved a heavy sigh. "…I didn't find out until a few months later and by then, you were gone."

Inuyasha said nothing for a moment. "How'd you know him? He was a farmer and you…well you're not."

Touran's breath caught and she raised her head to pin him with a hard stare. He was still staring up at the ceiling, his foot was still swinging. "How much do you know about him?" she asked softly.

"Not much…I hardly remember him," the hanyou answered, his eyes narrowing.

"He was a good man."

"……I've been told…"

Silence once again filled the room and Touran ran nimble fingers through her hair. "Do you want to know more?"

Inuyasha sucked in a sharp breath and closed his eyes. Touran watched him, her gaze sad, as he sucked in a few more deep breaths.

"No," he finally answered without opening his eyes.

"I have to tell you eventually."

Inuyasha nodded and started swinging his foot again. "Not now…Eventually but…not now okay?"

Touran nodded as well and graceful got to her feet. Before she left she graced him with a small smile. "You know, Kagome's not that bad of a person. You should get to know her."

Inuyasha snapped his eyes open and glared at her she slipped out of the room, chuckling softly.

_

* * *

Blood everywhere… _

_Covering everything…_

_Fire everywhere…_

_No air…no escape…_

_Blood…_

"_Run Inuyasha…"_

_His mother's corpse reached up to him, blood running in little streams down her thin fingers…_

_Drip…Drip….Blood…_

_Laughter as they pulled him away from her…Fire and blood…_

"_Don't let them catch you…"_

_Her face…her hands… "Mother!"_

_Hands wrapped around his throat, choking him, pulling him away from her. The fire was building around them. He had to save her! _

"_Mother!"_

"_Run…Inuyasha…Don't let them catch you…"_

_Fire…Blood…

* * *

_

Kagome was awakened by a strangled gasp. She jerked and threw her blankets off of her, turning around to see what could have made such a desperate sound. She was greeted with Inuyasha's silhouette, his shoulders hunched, his head bowed in his folded arms and his chest heaving.

When she had returned after he and Touran had talked, he hadn't said anything to her. When she had settled down for bed and changed into her night clothes behind the screen he hadn't flinched. When she had put out the oil lamp hanging in the center of the room he hadn't uttered a word.

Kagome hadn't thought much of it. She didn't want to talk to him either. But now Kagome couldn't help but be a little worried. Inuyasha didn't move when she stood up from her bed to light the lamp. He continued to breathe deeply through his nose, his shoulders heaving.

"Inuyasha?"

"I'm fine, go back to sleep," he said sharply without looking up at her.

"Did you…have a nightmare?" Kagome asked softly. She sat down on her bed and drew her legs up to her chest, her long sleeping gown brushing against her ankles as she watched him worriedly.

"Don't worry about it," he snapped, looking up long enough to glare at her. "I'm fine! I don't need you coddling me!"

Kagome bristled but fought down her anger. He was obviously still terrified about whatever he had been dreaming of. He was just taking it out on her because she was the only person here.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No! Just…" his face disappeared into his arms again. "…just go back to sleep…"

"Well that's not going to happen anytime soon," Kagome said her tone slightly disdainful. Inuyasha fell silent and Kagome felt a stab of pity for him. Time to change the subject. "What did Touran want to talk to you about?"

Inuyasha sighed and gave a soft chuckle, dragging his head up to pin her with a weary, but amused, stare. Kagome suppressed a shiver. His voice was so deep and when he laughed…

"You're so annoying."

Kagome couldn't help the smile that bloomed on her face. "I've been told."

Inuyasha chuckled again and shook his head, running a tired hand over his face. Kagome's smile froze as she took in his features and readied herself to ask a question that had been bouncing around her head for quite some time.

"Inuyasha?"

"Hmm?"

Kagome took a deep breath and sought out his eyes before she spoke, cringing internally as she pictured the results. But she had to ask; she wanted to know. "How old are you?"

Inuyasha blinked and cocked his head to the side in surprise. "Why do you want to know?"

"Just curious…"

Inuyasha reached up and scratched behind one of his cute little ears. Kagome had to resist squealing; those things were adorable. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Just tell me," Kagome whined. Her gaze turned pleading and she let her lip begin to quiver. Inuyasha began to look uncomfortable and Kagome gave a silent whoop of victory. Who knew he was a sucker for puppy eyes?

"I really don't know what the big deal is but…around sixty…I think."

Kagome's jaw dropped. No wonder he had been calling her a little girl!

"You don't look like…"

"Yeah…I've been told," he murmured when she trailed off.

"Wow…sixty…" Kagome's eyes traveled to the ceiling in thought. "That means you were around during the rebellion." Inuyasha blinked and nodded. "Do you remember any of it?" Inuyasha shook his head and Kagome shrugged. "Oh well, it was just a thought. My grandfather says that he remembers the rebellion but that's ridiculous because he was born after it was over. He's only fifty-something." Kagome gave Inuyasha an odd look. "Are you sure you don't remember? You should be the right age."

"I was born right after it ended," he said flippantly as he lay down again.

Kagome gave a tiny internal smile as he began to doze off. "So, how long should the rest of the tournament last?"

"Since all the fights today were pretty short…" he trailed off with a yawn and blinked the moisture out of his eyes "…and they managed to fit a lot of fights in, it should end a few days early. Tomorrow the beast fights will start, three days of that, a day of rest, and we can head back to the compound."

Kagome stood up and stuffed out the lamp before she stretched out on her own bed and turned over so she was facing Inuyasha. "What are beast fights, exactly?"

Inuyasha gave a soft sleepy groan before he answered his voice muffled and heavy. "The remaining Shihitou fight wild oni or wild animals."

"Oni?"

"Ogres…the untamed ones…"

"Oh…Inuyasha?"

"Hmm?"

"Your welcome for helping you get back to sleep."

Her only answer was a soft snore.

**

* * *

AN: Well look. I said I'd get this chapter out soon and I did. Ow…my toe hurts. The pain…Ow…I stubed it during a waterfight yesterday. It was bleeding and everything and...Ow...Oh ow...**

**Oh yeah…chapter…:points up: It's right there. I hope you enjoyed it. **

**Watch this space. Review and no I don't own Inuyasha. (Go away, you're making me sad…)**


	11. Chp11: How the World Turns Part I

_**

* * *

**_

Freedom

**_Chapter11: How the World Turns Part I _**

_"Who has not hoped  
To outrage an enemy's dignity?  
Who has not been swept  
By the wish to hurt?  
And who has not thought that the impersonal world  
Deserves no better than to be destroyed  
By one fabulous sign of his displeasure?"_

_J. Bronowski, (The Face of Violence)

* * *

_

Inuyasha was being really quiet. Not like before when someone would ask him something and he would give a short, one word answer. He was sulky, more subdued…he was…being annoying.

Kagome huffed and glanced over at her partner. They were currently in their camp's alcove in the arena, watching a demon from the Kaji clan attempt to fight a large Oni. The demon was only a fraction of the Oni's height and was striking at one of the beast's clawed toes. Kagome sighed. The fight wouldn't last that long. All she had to do was turn away before the Oni mauled the demon. Oh…speak of the devil.

Kagome heard Inuyasha chuckle beside her and turned in his general direction, a hand firmly clasped over her eyes. "Why are you laughing at me? How can you sit there and watch that?"

She waited for Inuyasha to answer, her eyes still firmly covered. When he spoke his voice held a dark humor that made the hairs on the back of Kagome's neck stand on end. "It's easy to see it, once you've seen it enough… and you can look now. They've picked up his pieces."

Kagome grimaced and peeked in between her fingers. Slaves were filtering into the arena to throw buckets of water onto the blood soaked sand. Kagome wrinkled her nose in revulsion. "Disgusting."

"I agree," Inuyasha said flatly as he lazily eyed the field. "They missed a piece of his foot."

Kagome glared at him before she huffed again and turned away. "You're repulsive," she mumbled softly.

"I agree."

Kagome looked up in surprise to see a pair of deep cerulean eyes staring at her intently, inches from her face. Kagome gasped and leaned back, almost falling forward off of the bench when the owner of those eyes reached out and grabbed her wrist before she hit the ground. Inuyasha first looked down at her, then at the owner of the hand wrapped around her wrist. "Hands off Kouga!"

For the first time Kagome recognized the youkai as the one that almost had a face off with Inuyasha when they had arrived at the arena. His face was rugged and handsome and his long black hair had been pulled back in a high ponytail. Kagome's mouth fell open in the shape of an 'O'. Why were all youkai males so good looking? Kagome paused as she thought back to Iyana…….Why were_ most _youkai males so good looking?"

"I was just making sure she didn't brain herself on the ground half-breed, jeez…Not like it's any of your business anyway."

At the phrase 'half-breed' Kagome expected Inuyasha to become angry like he had before but his eyes suddenly looked tired and he gave Kouga a weary look. "Fine wolf…whatever…" Then he turned back to the arena as the crowd began to cheer on a new demon that had entered the ring, from the Kaeru clan.

Kagome gave him a concerned look as he began to regress into the same mood he'd been in since the day before yesterday. And he'd just started to act normal again too…well normal for him. Kagome sighed, then noticed that there was something still attached to her wrist.

"Umm…can I help you?"

Kouga blinked and shook his head no. Kagome gave him a deadpan look and jiggled the hand that was still clasped firmly in his. He still didn't let go.

"What do you want?"

Kouga's eyes narrowed and he leaned forward, ignoring Kagome's question. She frowned but allowed him to get so close that her eyes were nearly crossed as she tried to focus on him. After a few moments his eyes suddenly brightened and he smiled.

"You're pretty. You are now my woman."

Kagome blinked and him and finally reached down to pry their hands apart. She slowly backed away and sat back down next to Inuyasha. "I'm sorry but…I'm not interested."

For a moment Kouga looked shocked, but he quickly got over it and growled at Inuyasha.

"Hey mutt! I saw her first!"

Inuyasha blinked and looked up from his claws for the first time in the whole conversation. "What are you talking about?"

"Kagome's mine! She could do way better than some dirty half-breed, so I've claimed her."

Inuyasha frowned and glanced over at Kagome, who was trying to ignore them, to Kouga, who was giving him a hot glare. "I have…_no idea_…what you're talking about…"

Kouga bared his teeth and if possible his glare grew in intensity. "She's mine!"

Inuyasha gave Kouga an exasperated look. "The only reason you want her is because she's my Enjo. Go hit on you own. What her name? Ayame?"

Kouga's looked confused. "Is _that_ her name?"

Inuyasha shook his head and went back to examining his nails. "Yeah, idiot wolf…"

Before Kouga could come up with anything to say Karan came rushing over and placed herself right between the two youkai. "Inuyasha are you up for another fight?"

Inuyasha gave the trainer a questioning look and she rushed to explain herself. "That fighter that we brought to replace Miroku at the last minute just passed out."

"From what?" Kagome asked, finally coming out of her own little world.

"He was walking out onto the field and stepped on a piece of the last fighter. It was his foot I believe--" Inuyasha gave a small smile. "--but now we're down a fighter. Do you think you can manage? I know this is your first tournament."

Inuyasha stared at her for a moment before he shrugged and got to his feet. Kagome wordlessly handed him his sword and gave him an encouraging smile.

"Wait a minute! You could've asked me!" Kouga exclaimed sharply, also jumping to his feet.

Karan gave the wolf youkai an odd look. "Are you jealous Kouga?"

The youkai's eyes bulged. "_No_!"

Karan blinked at him before she laughed in his face. "Yeah you are. Go tell Ayame to give you your weapon. You two can double-match. I'll go tell Touran so she can inform Lord Jishin."

Kagome and Inuyasha eyed Kouga dubiously as the noble Hyou youkai walked off but Kouga ignored them as he suddenly grasped Kagome's hands in his own.

"Don't worry about me. I'll survive this fight and come back to you."

Kagome's eyes narrowed in confusion as the wolf-youkai took off down the alcove, searching for his Enjo. "I always get the weird ones. I can never meet a guy that's sane and…not evil," Kagome mumbled to herself.

She sighed and sat down on the bench, reaching for the lead block. Since they had a couple extra minutes, she could sharpen Inuyasha's sword for him. She reached out and snatched it away from him before he could stop her.

"What are you doing? I can do that myself!"

"This is my _job_," she snapped in exasperation "It's basically all I do!"

Inuyasha watched her for a few moments before he gave in with a huff, plopping down next to her. Kagome scrapped the block over the blade extra hard and just like before and was rewarded with Inuyasha's heated glare.

"Wench."

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

"Stinky."

Kagome just sighed and handed him his sword back. "Fine you win. Good luck in your fight. Be careful okay? You're still injured."

Inuyasha gave her a weird look. Hadn't they just been fighting? The hanyou didn't dwell on it. He just nodded and walked over to Karan, who was waving him over, Kouga already at her side.

"Are you afraid half-breed? Don't worry. I'll take care of your Enjo when you die."

Inuyasha's lip curled back in disgust and he tightened his grip on his sword. "You really are an idiot. Kagome doesn't even know your name."

The wolf blinked in surprise and thought for a moment. "Well, that's okay. I'll tell her after the fight and then she'll be my woman."

Inuyasha made a revolted sound in the back of his throat and glared at the youkai. Karan cleared her throat as a bell began to toll, meaning that one of the large cages that were underneath the arena was being opened.

"I believe you two have money to make us. Go and remember, you're fighting the Oni, not each other."

Both men grunted and stalked out of the alcove and into the ring. The crowd screamed as the two Shihitou walked out and waited for the opening across from them to open.

"You scared mutt?"

Inuyasha laid a hand on his sword and ground his teeth. "If you don't stop asking me that I will rip your tongue out and wrap it around your head."

Kouga just snorted and gripped his own weapon. The crowd was beginning to quiet and the two fighters could easily hear the sound of heavy breathing coming from that gate. The bell stopped ringing when the metal bars of the cage opened fully and the crowd hushed completely. Everyone's eyes were on that door.

Inuyasha bent his knees slightly and squared his footing. He flicked the hilt of the blade out of the scabbard and narrowed his eyes. Kouga mirrored his stance and the two Shihitou narrowed their eyes.

A gust of wind whipped through the arena and with it came a deafening roar. Suddenly three, large, beast-like, Oni came charging out of the gate, causing the crowd to gasp and scream, then cheer. The Oni were bear-like in appearance and at least 12 feet tall, with lumbering bodies and small heads. With a crash they used their body weight to fall down from standing on their hind legs to walking on all fours.

The two Shihitou had straightened and stood shock-still in awe.

"Whoa…"

Inuyasha nodded.

"Why'd we…get the big ones?"

Inuyasha nodded again.

"Scared half-breed?"

Inuyasha started to nod again but caught himself and suddenly unsheathed his sword. "I **_told _**you! I **_fucking told you_** not to ask me that again!"

With that Inuyasha threw himself at Kouga and the Oni attacked.

* * *

Touran banged her head against the wall in front of her. Anyone would think that this would hurt after a while but with as long as Touran had been living…and as long as she's had the habit…it's amazing what the body can get used to. 

"What." _Bang _"in the world." _Bang _"caused you." _Bang _"to put." _Bang _"those two." _Bang _"in the ring." _Bang "_together?"

Karan just smiled as she leaned against the very same wall Touran was using to vent her frustration. The two of them were standing just outside the door that led to the special observer's seats. Behind the door was a flight of stairs that led to the balcony overlooking the entire arena. Usually the Lord that was sponsoring the tournament sat up there, along with his family or any guests he wanted to bring. Touran had been sitting up there with Lord Jishin when Karan had arrived and asked the Lord directly (she completely ignored Touran altogether) if she could alter the next fight. Lord Jishin had readily agreed. When Touran had seen who Karan had switched out she hadn't been able to believe it and had only waited until Inuyasha had drawn his sword against Kouga to pull Karan aside.

"I don't think it's a bad idea. Inuyasha's convinced that he needs no help from anyone except Miroku and even then he gives in fighting. Inuyasha's the type of person that needs to be proved wrong before he'll bend," Karan stated, as she trained her ears on the fight outside.

Touran paused for a moment before continuing her self abuse. "But why those two?" _Bang_

"Kouga needs to be knocked off his mountain and it someone he thinks is inferior to him does it, all the better."

Touran groaned. "I don't want to know what's happening…" _Bang

* * *

_

Kouga dodged Inuyasha's sword as the hanyou swung at his head, drawing his own and moving to counterattack. He was blocked, not by Inuyasha, but by Oni #1's right paw. The wolf glared and stabbed at the paw with his sword but only managed to pull an irritated roar from the thing.

"Damnit!"

The wolf jumped back but had to immediately jump to the left to avoid being squished by Oni #2. Kouga stabbed at that one as well but his sword only glanced off its thick fur and once again Kouga cursed. He heard a similar curse from Inuyasha who was trying to fight off Oni #3 in order to get to him.

Kouga ducked under another paw and jumped up at Oni # 2's face, managing to slash him across the nose. The Oni roared and swatted at the pest in front of him and managed to send Kouga flying. Oni #3 finally seemed to get the better of Inuyasha and it sent the hanyou flying in the same direction. Both Shihitou hit the ground and skidded back a few feet until their momentum gave out and they slid to a stop.

The crowd screamed. The two fighters groaned.

"That hurt," Kouga murmured as he stared up at the sky.

Inuyasha just heaved a sigh.

"This isn't working."

Inuyasha grunted.

"You're scared aren't you?"

Inuyasha let out a snarl that made the three Oni's sound kitten-like. He rolled over and reached for Kouga's neck.

"I'll kill you!"

The two Shihitou rolled around on the ground and began to kick up dust. Inuyasha managed to get the upper hand and basically straddled Kouga's chest while punching him in the head.

"Stupid wolf! I _told _you what would happen! I _told _you! Go straight to hell!"

Kouga managed to free one of his hands and jabbed two fingers into Inuyasha's eyes. "Take that dirty half-breed!"

Inuyasha snarled again and jabbed him back. "Bastard!"

* * *

Touran stared down blankly at her two Shihitou from the balcony as kicked up dust around them. The crowd was still screaming, laughing hysterically at the two men, who seemed oblivious to everything but each other. Lord Jishin also was watching the two Shihitou, an amused smile pulling his curling his lips. 

"This is very entertaining Touran. Is it a new idea you're trying?"

Touran rested her elbow on the stone railing of the balcony, heaving a heavy sigh when a particularly loud curse reached her ears. "No Jishin. I have nothing to do with this."

The ancient youkai shook his head but gave a loud bark of laughter when the Oni suddenly became tired of watching their two opponents attack each other, and rushed the two Shihitou brawling on the ground. They both jumped away from each other and dodged the three Oni's vicious attacks only to lunge at each other again, snarling and assaulting the other Shihitou with claws and fangs.

Touran's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open. She sat in shock for a moment as the Oni once again tried to get their opponents to fight _them_ instead of themselves. Inuyasha and Kouga merely did the same thing again, dodging the three Oni and resuming their heated fight.

Touran's eyebrow twitch and she gave a soft growl. The others seated in the balcony looked up at her in surprise as she jumped to her feet and climbed up onto the stone railing.

"_Both of you stop that at once!_"

Surprisingly her voice managed to carry over the crowd's cheers and they slowly fell silent so they could turn their gazes to the noble panther-youkai balanced on the railing of the balcony. Even the Oni stopped their attack to peer at her curiously. The only ones not paying her any attention were the very ones that she was yelling at. That fact only angered her further.

"Would the both of you _stop fucking around!_"

Touran saw Inuyasha glance up at her before he quickly turned back to Kouga to block one of the ookami's kicks to his head.

"Wolf! Wait a minute!"

Kouga paused just as he was about to throw another punch and sneered at the hanyou. "Oh? Scared now are you?"

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed and he quickly forgot why he had paused the fight in the first place. He scooped up the sword that had been knocked out of his hand when he had been thrown by the Oni and swung at the wolf's head. Kouga knocked the sword away with his wrist guard and jumped back a few paces. Inuyasha rushed again and was about to land the perfect hit in Kouga's unprotected side when a large rock hit him in the back of the head.

The hanyou's eyes crossed and he staggered forward slightly, blinking owlishly. Kouga began to laugh but was quickly cut off when a rock even larger than the one that had hit Inuyasha, had hit him in the temple. He staggered back as well and donned a look similar to the one Inuyasha wore.

"Both of you stop being idiots and fight those Oni. You're costing us money you know!" Karan yelled from their camp's alcove, recovering from her throw of both rocks.

The crowd had gone back to screaming so any retort that the two disgruntled Shihitou could have made would have been drowned out. Kouga scooped up his own sword with one hand and rubbed the growing knot on the side of his head with the other.

"Shit…that hurt…"

"I'm surprised that you felt it with a skull that hard," Inuyasha groused as he swaggered over to stand beside the wolf.

Kouga glared at him but didn't say anything as they both turned to face the Oni who were pawing the ground as they prepared to rush.

"How about this mutt? We finish off these Oni and when we get back to the compound we'll finish our own fight."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes and regarded Kouga suspiciously. "Are you saying you want a truce?"

The ookami-youkai turned his nose up as if the very idea revolted him but he gave a jerky nod. Inuyasha mirrored his expression and grunted. "Fine wolf…but as soon as this is over I'm gonna kick your ass."

Kouga smirked and let out a bark of laughter. "Yeah right mutt…"

Inuyasha growled deep in his throat but didn't have a chance to say the snappy comeback that had leaped into his brain. The three Oni had finally seemed to tire completely of their opponents' procrastination and jumped toward the two Shihitou as one huge, snarling, intimating mass.

* * *

**(AN): Is it late? Most definitely so. But is it here? You've just read it. Let's count our blessings… **

**I'm guessing that most of you are aware what is happening it New Orleans right now. This is about as serious as you'll ever see me. The loss of life is horrendous and disheartening. So many people that I'll never get a change to know…**

**Please, if you're able to, do all you can to help?**

**I'm not trying to depress anybody (too late for me) so I'll end by saying: _HIGH SCHOOL ROCKS!_ (But happens to be very time consuming)**

**Which is why this chapter is so late (short too). Sorry but…:shrugs: What are you gonna do? Nothing…Nothing at all. And guess what! It was LD's birthday last weekend! **

**Now she's old…ha ha…**

**(Don't kill me!)**

**Watch this space. Review and no I don't own Inuyasha. (_Yes I do!_ :Gets smacked by Muse: _OW!_)**


	12. Chp12: How the World Turns Part II

_**

* * *

**_

_**Freedom**_

_**Chapter12: How the World Turns Part II**_

_**

* * *

**_

"That was the stupidest thing I've ever seen!"

Inuyasha just sighed as Touran paced in front of him. Her face was flushed. Her hair was mused and her eyes flashed with burning rage.

"What the hell were you thinking?"

It was a few minutes after the day's fighting had ended and the first thing Touran had done after the camp had settled into their provided housing, was drag Kouga, Inuyasha, Kagome and Kouga's Enjo, Ayame, into one of the main sitting rooms. Karan was lounging off to one side, watching with an amused expression on her face.

Kouga and Inuyasha both glared at her as Touran continued to berate them in a voice that was quickly becoming hoarse with overuse. Suddenly Kagome raised her hand and Touran snapped her fangs together with a click, blinking at her in surprise.

"What?"

"Question."

"What is it?"

Kagome glanced at Ayame who made a 'go ahead' gesture with her hands. "Um…why are _we_ here?"

Touran's face darkened with anger and her voice once again became firm and scolding. "Because as Enjo you two are responsible for making sure your Shihitou perform their job to the best of their ability."

"How the hell are we--,"

"How you manage to do that is not my concern," Touran interrupted. "Your job is to make sure they do their job and their job is to make us money."

Kagome once again raised her hand.

"What is it?"

"Number one, I wasn't aware my job required me to do anything but sharpen Inuyasha's sword and to bandage his wounds, so I apologize for not knowing your stupid rule." Touran frowned and Karan snorted as she tried to suppress a snicker. "Number two, how do Shihitou make money in the first place?"

There was a pause as Touran stared at Kagome with narrowed eyes as if trying to discern if she was being serious or not. During that time Kouga stared past Inuyasha at Kagome while mumbling something about 'loving women who take charge'. Inuyasha and Ayame glared at him but the ookami youkai ignored them.

"Didn't I tell you already?" Touran asked suspiciously, moving forward to sit down across from her.

Kagome shook her head and an irritated look crossed her features. "I think you were about to but those two over there started a fight in the middle of the hallway. I never got around to asking you again."

Touran groaned and rubbed a hand over her face as her younger sister moved to sit at her side.

"We're paid _legally _by the lord of each provenance for gracing him with our presence. Whoever's domain we're fighting in pays us to fight _there_ because it increases the number of people that travel to that domain to watch the fight. More money for him."

Kagome nodded, as Ayame traced a knot in the wood table she was sitting at. Kouga continued to stare at her, and Inuyasha began to doze off where he sat, using his arms as make shift pillows.

"The less than illegal way, and the way _Karan_ specializes in, is the underground betting circles. I couldn't tell you anything about it except that it makes us most of our money and that Karan seems to travel around a lot."

At this Touran glanced at Karan out of the corner of her eye, a slightly troubled look on her face. It was easily seen what she thought about that. The room fell silent except Inuyasha's quiet snores and Ayame's claws on the table.

The female ookami youkai looked up after a few more moments of silence and sighed. "Okay, can we leave now?"

Touran stared at her for a second before her eyes narrowed and she jumped to her feet once more.

"Of course not! I'm not done yelling at you!" Touran's eyes snapped to Inuyasha who was still snoring softly where he sat. "And we all know you're not asleep Inuyasha!"

The room fell silent as Touran waited for Inuyasha to respond or at least for him to stop snoring. Instead one of his ears twitched. Kouga waved a hand in front of the hanyou's face before he prodded Inuyasha's temple. A clawed hand swatting him away was the only response he got.

"He's really asleep?" Touran asked in surprise, sitting down again.

Karan sighed and gave her elder sister a slightly reproachful look. "Of course he is. He was injured and then he had to fight Kouga before fighting three massive Oni and _then_ you dragged him in here to yell at him."

Touran's eyes narrowed and she glared at Karan for a moment before pointing an accusing, clawed finger at her.

"You're the one who made him fight the Oni!"

"I had a perfectly good reason for that," Karan snapped back.

"Oh really," Touran drawled, her tone slightly mocking. "And what was it?"

"The crowd loved him. The day after he fought a gang of nobles literally ran up to me and demanded that I sell him, or at least tell them where I'd gotten him."

Ayame sighed and rested her head on the palm of her hand. "As exciting as hearing what everyone thinks of the half-breed, I'd like to leave now and I have to tend to Kouga."

"I'm fine Ayumi," Kouga said without looking at her.

"It's Ayame."

"Hmm."

Ayame sighed and rubbed her temples.

"You were saying, Karan," Touran cut in impatiently.

"A few of the nobles offered…" Karan voice trailed off as her eyes glazed over. "…you should have heard the numbers, 1000 gold pieces… 1500 gold pieces. They were even offering up to 5500 gold pieces! Just for one Shihitou!"

Touran gave Karan a suspicious look. "You didn't."

"Of course I didn't sell him. And of course they got a little…flustered. One thing led to another…Bets were made…"

Touran wrinkled her nose. "You're a whore for money. You do know that, don't you?"

Karan just smiled and shrugged.

"How much did you make?"

"Almost 7000 pieces and a nice plot of land that I sold back for double. That makes nearly 11,000 gold pieces," Karan said dreamily. "All in one fight. This is going to be a good year."

Touran shook her head and looked to Ayame, who seemed to be thinking of just getting up and leaving without being dismissed.

Although the Hyou compound was far more lenient when it came to slave behavior, practically giving the Shihitou, Enjo and workers the same rights as everyone else, some mannerisms were conditioned in slaves. No matter what Touran or her siblings did to dissuade this behavior, some of the people living at the compound continued to bow to them, give them titles, do little pointless things without asking and a whole number of things that where drilled into a slave's brain from the moment of enslavement.

Ayame could have left anytime she wanted to, but she wouldn't because if she had tried to do so in anyone else's household, she would have been whipped, beaten, sold or maybe even raped.

All of this ran back and forth through Touran's brain as she sat there staring blankly at the female ookami youkai. Ayame shifted uncomfortably under her gaze for a moment before asking if she'd done anything wrong.

Touran's eyes snapped back into focus at Ayame's softly asked question and the hyou youkai blinked a few times before giving her a soft smile.

"Of course not. You could've left anytime you wanted. Actually I don't want you here anymore. Get out and take the hormone bucket with you."

Ayame blinked in surprise and gave Touran a slightly wary look, as if she expected the other youkai to suddenly attack her in mad rage. When Touran merely continued to stare at her, Ayame sighed and rose to her feet. As she moved toward the door she grasped hold of Kouga's long pony tail and dragged him along with her.

"Oi! What the fuck do you think you're doing! Release me, Aymai!"

"It's Ayame, you idgit!"

Touran stared after them as they disappeared through the door and down the hallway. The sounds of shouting and a number of things breaking reminded her very much of Kagome and Inuyasha.

Speaking of Kagome and Inuyasha. The hanyou was still asleep and Kagome was fiddling with a lock of his hair as she sat deep in thought. Touran found the scene to be rather endearing and she smiled at them.

"Did we answer your questions Kagome?" Karan asked suddenly, breaking the young woman out of her thoughts.

Touran suddenly wanted to smack her younger sister.

"Yeah you did. Thanks," Kagome answered.

Karan smiled at her and smoothly got to her feet. "Well you must be tired and we know _he's_ tired. Let's get him to his room."

Kagome glanced over at Inuyasha's slumbering face and frowned. "We don't have to wake him up do we?"

Her reply was Touran also getting to her feet and moving to Inuyasha's side only to throw him over her shoulder like he weighed nothing at all. Kagome's mouth dropped open and she blinked in awe as Touran moved toward the door. She paused and looked back at her.

"Coming?"

"Oh…yeah…I'm coming."

The three of them, with Inuyasha still konked out over Touran's shoulder, made it to the room that he and Kagome shared without mishap. Kagome watched as Karan pulled back the blanket on Inuyasha's cot before Touran laid him down. Karan pulled the blanket back over his shoulders and the two hyou youkai cocked their heads to the side simultaneously as Inuyasha rolled over onto his side and curled in on himself.

They both smiled at him before turning toward the door. Karan paused to look back at Kagome. "We'll be leaving tomorrow evening. Thanks to all the money I made off of Inuyasha we don't have to fight the last day of the tournament."

Kagome nodded.

"Okay then. Get some rest. Tomorrow's a busy day."

Karan then slid the door closed and walked away. Kagome collapsed back on her back and groaned. Everything seemed to be moving so fast. From being sold into slavery, being bought by Touran, living in the compound, and being the aid to a rude (but cute) anti-social, jackass, she had no idea where her life was going.

The prospect of getting home was shrinking as she settled into her new lifestyle and the way she had lived before, doing the same thing over and over again: wake up, hoe field, get water, mend clothes, prepare meals, sleep, and repeat. It paled in comparison to what she was doing now.

She was meeting strong people. People who had suffered at the hand of a society that treated them like property. Her village seemed like a small insignificant floating paradise. Where everyone was happy because no one knew that they were surrounded by pain and suffering.

She loved her family. She loved where she lived and deep inside herself, she longed to be innocent again. To not know what was going on; the way people suffered. But then she thought about the people she had met, like Inuyasha. Could she really turn her back on his suffering like so many people were doing? It was easier that way. It was easier to turn a blind eye to a child being beaten on the street or a man standing on a box, auctioning off girls.

Kagome frowned and turned over to her side, propping her head up so that she could watch Inuyasha.

He was more than sixty years old, but she had thought he was just a few years older than her. What kind of pain had he been through? She'd seen the scars on him, the ropey raised scars that covered his back, chest and waist. His arms were covered in slash marks, his legs as well.

He was thin, his muscles corded and sinewy. His arms and legs were long and powerful. She knew; she'd seen him in action. But compared to most of the Shihitou here, Inuyasha was quite small.

She wondered how he had survived as a child. He said nothing of having a family so she assumed he didn't have one. How many people like Inuyasha were suffering right now?

The hanyou interrupted her thoughts by suddenly emitting a soft groan. His body jerked onto his back and he began to mumble something under his breath.

Kagome blinked in surprise and raised her head slightly so she could see Inuyasha better. His limbs twitched and he continued to mumble, a frown marring his features.

Kagome remembered being awoken by him having a nightmare before and it seemed he was suffering from another one. She had no idea what they could be about, but she wasn't one to watch someone suffering when she could do something about it.

The young woman eased herself off of her bed and made her way to the other side of the room. She kneeled down next to Inuyasha and gave his shoulder a gentle shake. He jerked under her hand and his upper lip curled back in a silent snarl. Kagome gave a hard swallow and pulled her hand back. She didn't want to be lashed out at trying to wake him up.

The hanyou's back arched off the bed and he gritted his teeth together.

Kagome's face hardened and she got to her feet, scanning the room quickly for anything that could help. Her eyes found a roll of bandages she had been using on Inuyasha and she gave a wicked smile. She snatched them up off the floor and she aimed at Inuyasha's heaving back before flinging the heavy roll of cloth at him.

Just as it made contact, Inuyasha body jerked, his eyes flew open and he twisted around and shredded them with his claws. He stared at the ruined bandages for a long moment, his chest still heaving. He frowned in confusion and shifted so he was sitting locus-style on the bed.

Kagome cleared her throat to get his attention.

His eyes shifted to hers before looking back at the slashed bandages. A strange look crossed his face and he looked away. He reached up to scratch behind one of his ears and shook his head.

"You tried to wake me up."

Kagome nodded and gave him a bright smile.

"Yep! Aren't I so smart?"

Inuyasha glanced up at her before looking down at his lap again. "I could've hurt you."

"But you didn't, because I'm _so_ smart," Kagome demolished at once, still smiling.

Inuyasha looked up at her with a little frown and sighed, getting to his feet at the same time. "Well you're not stupid," he said as he passed her on his way to the door.

Kagome face-faulted and her mouth fell open in shock. "H-hey! I just helped you out and that's the thanks I get!"

Inuyasha just continued through the threshold and slid the door closed behind him with a sharp click.

**

* * *

**

**(AN):** The Hold is over and I live! Thanks to all you people that reviewed me with your thoughts about the person who flamed me.

The flames have been fanned out and dirt has been thrown over them. I said I didn't plan on stopping this story and I haven't. But I hope you keep on reviewing, 'cause that really helped me get back in the mood…

(Not that mood Dogma!)

…to write again. I know that this chapter…well it blows. But I've already started on the next one and I plan on coming back and reediting this chapter later.

Great, Gotcha, Good!

Watch this space. Review and No I don't own Inuyasha. (Is alright? Is alright. Is alright? Is alright.)


	13. Chp13: Digging Deeper

_**

* * *

Freedom**_

**_Chapter 13: Digging Deeper_**

_He lay beside her, an insomniac with visions of vastness. He thought of desert stretches so huge no Chosen People could cross them. He counted grains of sand like sheep and knew his job would last forever. He thought of aero-plane views of wheat-lands so high he couldn't see which way the wind was bending the stalks. Arctic territories and sled-track distances. Miles he would never cover because he could never abandon this bed_

_-Leonard Cohen, The Favourite Game_

_

* * *

_

_67 years ago_

_The snow fell in clumps, heavy and wet. But there was little to be done about that. It always seemed that things could never turn out for the better. _

_Karan sighed and reached down to rub the small limp ears of her godson. Pale blue eyes with gold swirling deep inside them gazed up at her solemnly. A child not even of one season yet, and already so cold toward everything. If this were any other child Karan would have worried about the affect of the near freezing temperatures on his small body. But this was Hoseki's first born son. Karan continued to gently rub the baby's small ears as she tilted her head to the side slightly. The sounds of war drums were beginning to fill the air._

"_Hey you two!"_

_Karan's eyes snapped open and she scowled at her elder sister as she literally bounced to her side. Touran's face was absolutely glowing, being in her own element and the thought of war exciting her. She puffed out her cheeks and made funny faces at the newborn in Karan's arms. The child stared at her as if she was mad._

"_Whoose ah cwte wittle baby? Is it you? Yes it is!"_

_Said baby's eyes widened and he turned his nose up at Touran, glancing from her, to Karan and back again. Karan rolled her eyes and shielded the baby's face from Touran._

"_Did you come here for a reason?"_

_At once Touran's eyes brightened and she turned her face in the direction of the war drums a happy grin on her face._

"_They'll be here soon," she whispered_

_One of Karan's eyebrows rose and she shook her head. "Well aren't we Miss. Sunshine."_

_Touran stretched her arms up and craned her neck so she could gaze up at the sky. It was cloudy but bright; her favorite kind of night. "It's not everyday you fight a war," she breathed._

_Karan shook her head again and passed the baby to Touran. "Hold him. I have to send the signal."_

_Touran wiggled her fingers at the small child but managed to refrain from making baby-noises at him as her younger sister's aura began to fluctuate around her. _

_Karan's control over the fire element began to show on her. Her veins started to glow white-hot under her skin and the snow that she was standing in was melting at a rapid pace. Touran couldn't help but sigh sadly at the loss. Quite abruptly, the younger hyou youkai thrust her hand into the air and fire began to gather in her palm. _

"_Eyes," she paused long enough to bark without even turning around._

_Touran sighed and covered the baby's eyes with one hand before clenching hers shut._

"_Ready? Karan asked breathlessly, a bead of sweat running down the side of her face._

"_All ready here! Aren't we wittle baby? Yes we are!"_

_Karan paused to glare at Touran over her shoulder before she let the energy release itself into the sky…

* * *

_

Karan blinked out of her reverie and shook her head in bemusement. What an odd thing to remember.

The camp didn't have to leave until later tonight so some of the Shihitou and Enjo had ventured out into the city.

It seemed as if Inuyasha was just going to hang around the inn, dozing the day away until he had to be at the caravan but Kagome had managed to get him to walk around the city with her. How she'd managed to do this, Karan would never know.

She had met up with one of her friends, Enju, in the marketplace and the two of them had been talking about the best way to get grass stains out of clothes when they'd heard a small explosion. Of course Karan was nosy so she'd wanted to see what was going on. A fire-spitter was entertaining a group of people off to the side of the market, among them Kagome, Inuyasha and a few other Shihitou from the camp. The fire-spitter was looking a little worse for wear. His eyebrows were severely singed and he was coughing harshly into his hands. The youkai in the small crowd around him had just begun to blink their eyes open, a number of them trying not to laugh at the poor man while everyone else laughed openly at him.

She walked up behind Inuyasha and poked him in the back of the head. She turned to her with an irritated look but Enju cut him off before he could say anything.

"Kagome is that you?"

The young woman turned around and blinked in surprise. Enju looked her over quickly before grinning to herself. "Wow! It is you! What are you doing in Fukuju?"

Kagome gave a confused frown. "I'm sorry. Who are you?"

Enju smiled good-naturedly and quickly introduced herself. "I'm Enju of Geraku. You might not remember me. You were very little the last time I saw you. I'm your father's brother's wife. We met at your grandmother's funeral."

Kagome's eyes widened in surprise and she gaped at Enju for a moment. Inuyasha had crossed his arms and was tapping a slender clawed finger against his forearm in boredom. Karan shot him a silencing look before turning back to the two women.

She was being nosy again.

Kagome's face brightened as she remembered but scrunched up in confusion. "You don't look very much older than I am."

"I'm more youkai than human," Enju said brightly.

Kagome nodded and fell silent. Karan looked between the two of them for a moment before clapping her hands and grinning. "That was interesting! What a small world. Isn't it a small world Inuyasha?" she asked him.

But Inuyasha wasn't listening. Having grown bored with the conversation, he had wandered slightly to the left, examining a stand selling crystals. He prodded one with his claw and reared back muttering curses when it caught the light and reflected back into his eyes. Karan bit her lip to keep from laughing and Kagome just shook her head at him.

"So why _are_ you here Kagome?" Enju asked again. She had already pieced together her theories but she wanted to hear it from the girl herself.

"A friend of mine and I were captured when we were getting water just outside my village. We were dropped off in Kitanai and a few weeks later Karan's sister bought us and gave us jobs as Enjo at her Shihitou camp," Kagome explained. She gestured toward Inuyasha, who had abandoned the crystal stall to examine a stall selling long daggers.

He picked one up at ran his finger down the edge. He huffed and brandished the weapon at the owner of the stall. "This stupid thing couldn't even cut wet paper!"

Kagome sighed as the hanyou and the merchant began to argue and continued with her story. "_He_ is my Shihitou."

Enju watched the fight between the two men escalate before frowning confusedly. "Karan, is that Inuyasha?"

The hyou youkai was looking a little uncomfortable and gave Enju a sharp look. "Yes that's Inuyasha," she answered, glancing at Kagome as she did so.

The young woman frowned at her. She was being kept in the dark about something.

"Does Sesshoumaru know--,"

"He would know by now. Well look how late it's gotten. Come on Kagome. Inuyasha, get over here! We'll be in contact."

With that Karan walked away. Kagome looked after her for a moment before turning back to Enju. "Uh…it was nice seeing you again," she said hesitantly.

Enju gave a distracted nod. "Yeah. If you get back to your village say hello to your grandfather for me," she said dully before turning around and walking into the crowd.

Inuyasha walked up beside Kagome and looked over at her. "Did Karan call me?"

"Yeah. I guess it's time for us to get ready to leave."

The two of them began to make their way through the crowd and back to the inn. As they walked Kagome mulled over Karan's odd behavior.

"Inuyasha?"

He hummed to show that he was listening.

"Do you know anyone named Sesshoumaru?"

The Inu-hanyou frowned in thought before he nodded. "I've never met him. But he's some kind of government official. Really high up. I think he has partial control of the state but…Mm." He shrugged and his arms disappeared into his robes as he folded them.

Kagome nodded and fell silent, thinking hard.

* * *

Karan huffed as she walked into the inn and all the Shihitou and Enjo moved aside to let her in. Most of them had known her long enough to know not to get in her way when she was frustrated. Many of the Shihitou were getting ready for the trip home so most of the belongings that had been brought with them were packed up. The sitting rooms looked bare without all those ridiculous cushions that Touran insisted on bringing. All of the lamps where gone except those that had been provided by the inn owners. Never the less, Karan found Touran in the same sitting room she had spent most of her time in. She was sitting on the bare floor, drinking tea with the owners of the inn, no doubt conversing the gross number of things broken during their stay.

Karan flopped down next to her and Touran poured her sister some tea without even looking at her.

"Please excuse her rudeness. She's very irritated," Touran said with a bright smile as Karan downed her tea and poured herself some more.

The owner of the inn and his wife watched Karan with surprised and appalled looks on their faces but soon turned back to Touran.

"We are aware that it was a human that helped inflict the damage to our property," the owner of the inn said. "You're been using my inn for a very long time my Lady but this is the first time that you've damaged so much of our property. I hope you plan on punishing the ningen responsible."

The muscle under Touran's right eye twitched and Karan expression soured fleetingly from behind her tea cup. The room was silent and the inn owner and his wife began to fidget as they eyed the two noble youkai sitting across from them. The two of them were youkai also but much further down the caste system than the hyou youkai were. Most nobility shared the common trait of making things has unpleasant as they could to those below their station.

Anyone who knew the hyou clan knew that they were one of most humble nobles that were in existence. But the inn owner and his wife were still worried that they had offended them somehow.

Thus when Touran spoke again, and her voice was a few degrees lower than it had been before, the inn owner and his wife started slightly.

"I'll be sure to talk to her about it. If you'll excuse us, I want to go home now," Touran said stiffly.

She downed the rest of her tea and stood up, moving to the threshold of the room and pausing to wait for Karan. The younger hyou youkai ignored her for a moment as she reached into robes and produced a large bag that produced a soft clang when she set it down on the table.

The owner of the inn and his wife eyed the bag soundlessly before looking up at Karan in question. The hyou youkai ignored them as well as she carefully reached into the bag and set down a few pieces of metal on the table in between them.

"Five gold pieces; go crazy," she droned as she replaced her bag full of money.

The inn owner's face flushed in indignation but could say nothing as Karan moved to join her sister. The two of them walked down the hallway that had emptied itself when they had been talking.

"So, what's up with you?" Touran asked Karan without even looking at her.

Karan's face soured again and she gave an irritated sigh. "Enju talks far too much, and it wouldn't be a problem if you'd stop being such a chicken shit and tell Inuyasha the truth."

Touran made a face at Karan's vulgar language before her sister's words even clicked in her head. When they had she stumbled over her own feet and grabbed Karan's shoulder to steady herself.

"What! She didn't tell him did she? What did he say? Oh Gods!"

Karan was forced to stop walking and stilled with her hand on the handle of the door leading outside. "What exactly do you hear when I speak these days?" Karan asked. "I didn't say he found out--,"

"Oh good!" Touran breathed in relief, cutting Karan off. "Then what's the problem?"

"You need to tell him before he finds out and gets pissed at us! It would ruin everything and 50 years of planning as well as countless lives would go to waste! And if Inuyasha doesn't figure it out himself, Kagome will."

"Kagome? What does Kagome have to do with anything?"

Karan opened the door and glanced up at the sun. "The others are probably waiting for us at the caravan. Come on."

She waited for Touran to follow her outside before she slid the door closed behind them with a soft thud.

* * *

Three days into the wilderness from Fukuju and Kagome was still thinking hard. Not that she had anything else to occupy her time. Inuyasha was silent as well, his eyes half-open and brooding. She was still trying to recover from the shock of meeting someone who had recognized her. Her recollection of her uncle's wife was hazy at best but she did remember her. Her grandmother had died well before Souta had been born and Kagome had been little over 3 winters old. She had met her two uncles and their wives then. Her father had died a few months after Souta was born in mining accident near their village. Kagome only had a few foggy memories of him, only being 6 when he had passed. She couldn't say she missed him exactly; she didn't remember him and it was silly to say you missed someone you hadn't known.

Kagome huffed in frustration when she went over the conversation she'd had earlier that day with Enju. That could have been her ticket home! Sure Karan had been standing right there but Kagome was sure that she could have found a way to barter passage to her village for Sango and her from Enju. She had said that she had a dominance of youkai blood in her and no one would question her traveling with two ningen girls. But she hadn't even thought of that! Kagome looked up at Inuyasha and sighed.

"Inuyasha?"

He looked up and his eyes roamed to hers lazily. He grunted to show that he was listening.

"Do you like being a Shihitou?"

The inu-hanyou raised one of his eyebrows in question and remained silent. Kagome rolled her eyes when she realised that the hanyou would not answer unless she gave him a good reason to.

"I just wanna know."

He grunted and shrugged his shoulders. "It beats anything I've been forced to do before."

"Don't you realize that anytime you fight you can be killed?"

Inuyasha's eyes glowed fiercely and he began to laugh at her. "Don't you realize that right now one of the wheels on this carriage could break off and we would go crashing down the hill we're riding next to? When we land your neck could be snapped in half and you would die instantly."

Kagome made a face and leaned turned toward the window in the carriage. They were riding on the crest of a hill and the edge was very close to the outside wheels of the carriage. Kagome tore her gaze from that and looked out over the hill instead. The sun was beginning to set and was turning the sky into a canvas of gold, pinks and purples. As the sun dipped lower its light filled the inside of the carriage and when Kagome turned her gaze back to Inuyasha her breath caught in her throat.

His hair shone as the light reflected back on each and every one of the many strands. The olive tone of his skin seemed to glow as well. Kagome was not blind. In the time she had spent with Inuyasha she had already admitted to herself that her Shihitou, in Sango's words when she had first seen him, was not ugly. Kagome was a girl and any girl that had eyes could see that Inuyasha _oozed_ masculine beauty. He might be a complete bastard at times, but he was a _hot_ bastard.

Kagome gave herself a mental shake and berated herself for zoning out and missing something.

Inuyasha watched as the girl mulled over what he had said while looking out the window. The sun dipped below the horizon and lit up her face. He let his eyebrows rise into his hairline as he studied her. When he had first met her he had thought her annoying. That opinion hadn't changed, but unlike most of the people Inuyasha had come across in his life, he could actually admit that Kagome was not a total idiot. Coming from him, that was definitely saying something. She was weird, but she was smart and that's why she was annoying. Once he'd realized that he'd been able to stand her presence longer. Which was good because she'd shut up about him being antisocial (which he had no problem admitting to himself that he _was_).

When she turned back to look at him and didn't say anything, Inuyasha's eyes narrowed. He waited for her to speak and when she didn't he huffed in irritation.

"What, girl?"

Kagome blinked and blushed as she looked away and mumbled something inaudible. He watched her as she coughed a few times before looking back up at him with a smile.

"Right so, what does the fact that the carriage might roll down the hill and that I could die, have to do with my question?" she asked.

Inuyasha gave a suspicious look but answered her anyway. "Every single thing you do is a risk. What kind of life is it if you constantly worry about what's going to happen to you?"

Kagome made a face. "I understand what you're saying, but isn't being a Shihitou putting yourself in unnecessary danger?"

"I've been forced to do things far more dangerous."

Kagome sighed and leaned forward. "You keep saying forced. How long have you been a slave anyway?" she asked carefully.

Inuyasha stared at her wordlessly before he answered. "A very long time. I was a slave before your mother was born."

"I'm sorry," Kagome whispered sadly.

Inuyasha's face darkened and he gave a disdainful snort. "I've survived without pity for a long time. I don't need it from you now," he spat at her.

Kagome sat back in her seat and gave him a cool look. "Then don't take it. But if you ever need anything, I'm here. It's my job to make sure you're able to do yours, remember?"

Inuyasha gave her a look that clearly said, 'Like I'll ever need anything from you.'

The young Enjo sighed and made herself comfortable on her side of the carriage. Inuyasha watched her with narrowed eyes and said nothing when Kagome announced that she was going to sleep. He didn't need anyone's sympathy and he would damn himself when he went to anyone asking for it.

* * *

**Q&A**

(Imagine my surprise when I looked and actually had questions that had to be answered)

**Where'd you go?**

Somewhere but I'm back so who cares?

**Where's Sesshoumaru?**

Uh…Um…He's coming…(looks around)…eventually. Don't worry people he's around; you just can't see him. Like the tooth-fairy!

**Who are Touran, Shunran, Shuuran and Karan? Did you make them up? **

Uh…no. I did not. The members on the panther tribe I did not make up. They were the main villains in the Cat Arch found in the anime but not the manga. They did some things. Pissed off Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. Got their asses kicked and ran home crying. I've changed their personalities to fit my needs and even changed their appearance. Really the only thing that I don't own is their names and their abilities but I even messed with that. So really I do own them. Just not their names. No, you can't have them.

**Done!**

(AN): Yes I have returned. You may ask what I've been doing all this time. Ask questions, don't be answered, be pissy. (Means I don't really have a reason.)

Sorry! But I'm not really…Finals and life are hard people and my life (as sad is it is) comes before fanfiction and fun. As horrible as that sounds, life stinks then you die. (Hey! I think that was a pretty good reason. Guess I had one after all.)

I thank my beta Hanyou for just being the awesome person that she is! _Bow down and beg to be worthy of her greatness!_

If you feel you must piss and moan to me about updating or you just have questions about the piece of crap of a fanfiction I insist on feeding you, feel free to do so on the forum I've set up.

Lovingly named, Kitsama's crazy place, feel free to ask questions, be answered and be content.

Or not, I don't really give a shit.

Oh fuck!

Can I get in trouble for saying shit? This is rated 'M' you know. I shouldn't get in trouble for that.

…

Can I get in trouble for that?

Oh yeah…I need quotes people. I've almost run out and I know I'm not the only one who gathers 'em so cough 'em up. I'll give you credit and everything!

Read and Review. No I don't own Inuyasha…Away, far away from here, lives a bleeding maiden. A maiden that bleeds…Chocolate!

Peace peoples…until March!

(Joking people! Don't hurt me.)


	14. Chp14: No Light here at the Bottom

_**

* * *

**_

_**Freedom**_

**_Chapter14: No Light Here at the Bottom_**

_Actual happiness looks pretty squalid in comparison with the overcompensations for misery. And, of course, stability isn't nearly so spectacular as instability. And being contented has none of the glamour of a good fight against misfortune, none of the picturesqueness of a struggle with temptation, or a fatal overthrow by passion or doubt. Happiness is never grand._

-_Aldous Huxley__, Brave New World_

_

* * *

_

Cool ocher eyes stared at her blankly and Kagura fought the urge to fidget. How he managed to do that was beyond her and it was even more annoying because Shunran seemed completely impervious to it. It had been a few days since she had shown Sesshoumaru the content of the letter and his reaction had been shown in true Sesshoumaru fashion. She had no real idea what he thought about the information found by the Hyou Clan.

The noble youkai had read over the letter before stopping and reading it again. His brows had risen slightly and he had looked up at her and Shunran before telling them to leave and not to come back until he sent for them. Kagura was not one to be ordered around by anyone, but had, with rancorous hesitance, took Shunran home with her and waited for word from Sesshoumaru. She had received word a week later and here she was.

After a few more moments of fruitless staring between the two elder youkai and the child-like awed examination of the design and structure of the room by Shunran, Kagura broke the silence.

"What the hell do you want?"

Sesshoumaru gave a slow blink and stood from his seat on the other side of his large desk. As he came to stand in front of the kaze youkai she was reminded of his height; he dwarfed her by at least a head. She huffed silently to herself. He liked to rub it in too.

He stood in front of her for another long moment before he stepped around her and moved to leave the room. He turned back to look at her and gave an impatient glare. "Both of you follow me."

Kagura blanched at the blatant order and if he had been anyone else she would have told him to screw off. Instead she hissed through her teeth as she grabbed Shunran by the elbow and dragged her out of the study and into the hallway.

The capital building of Tsuyoi was a grand and beautiful structure. Like the Fukuju arena and the many important buildings in the city of Tsuyoi the entire building was made out of pure white marble. All of the floors were made of a forest green polished stone that shined brightly in the light from the torches lining the walls. The meeting hall, which had once been the throne room, was located in the capital building, as well as all the war rooms and a large number of private meeting rooms. Much of the building was unused. Many of the rooms had been locked and closed off. It had once been a part of the palace that the king had lived in.

Sesshoumaru stopped abruptly in front of a half concealed door at the end of the hallway. Kagura stopped as well and stared up at Sesshoumaru in surprise. Shunran leaned over Kagura's shoulder and stared at the door, curious as to why they'd stopped.

"What's down there?" Shunran asked inquiringly.

Sesshoumaru stared at her out of the corner of his eye and Shunran stared back at him, obviously waiting for her answer. When the youkai showed no sign of doing so Kagura sighed in annoyance and began to speak.

"When Lord Hoseki was overthrown the palace was burnt down. The capital building managed to survive the flames and was restored. But there's a part of the building where no one can walk. We were given instructions to wait until the opportune moment, before venturing there again."

Shunran nodded in understanding and fell silent. Sesshoumaru stared at her a little longer, as if to make sure her curiosity was satisfied. When Shunran simply stared back at him the dai-youkai turned back to the door while reaching into his robes. He pulled out a small metal disk that had a small hole in the center. He placed it in a slot in the door where the doorknob should have been and twisted it counterclockwise. The door opened with a hiss of air. Sesshoumaru removed the disk and slipped it back into his robes before looking to Kagura and Shunran. They both peered into the darkness of the passage moment before realizing that Sesshoumaru still seemed to be waiting for them. Kagura gave a disdainful snort and shook her head.

"If you expect me to go down there first, you are out of your mind. No one's been down there for ye--,"

Kagura snapped her mouth shut as Shunran pushed past her and leaned into the passage.

"Neat," she said shortly before disappearing into the darkness.

Sesshoumaru gave an annoyed sigh as he nudged Kagura into the tunnel and grabbed a torch on the wall before disappearing into the darkness behind her. As the trio descended towards the bowls of the castle the door closed behind them with a soft snap and a pair of red eyes watched with gleeful malice.

* * *

Touran was tired. This past month of watching Inuyasha, agonizing, learning and reliving. She was scared. She was scared of what could become of him and how everything could go wrong. In the back of her mind she knew that the blood staining her hands wasn't really there and that Hoseki's death was beyond her control. But his son…Inuyasha…How could she expect him to live the same life as his father; a father that he barely knew? She couldn't help but remember his face when she'd mentioned his father. The same guilt that she felt, that ate away at her soul everyday. It had been in his eyes as well. Touran couldn't help but wonder why. Inuyasha couldn't have been more than 6 when his father had died. 

Touran remembered him. The hyou youkai shook her head and allowed herself to fall back and look at the sky with wary eyes. The sky was clear. The forest around the compound was silent as everyone slept. Touran was by herself and surrounded by everything she and her siblings had built over the years. All the planning, all the lost lives depended on her fulfilling her promise to a childhood friend. A friend whose death was ultimately her fault. His son had been made to suffer because she hadn't been strong enough. Touran felt her eyes begin to burn and forced them wider open to fight the urge to cry. Now she had to lay this burden on his shoulders. She had to watch his face as he realized the truth. The hyou youkai closed her eyes and allowed the world to darken. She blocked out everything and painted a new world on the back of her lids. Hoseki was still alive. Her parents were still alive and happy and Karan was watching Touran and Hoseki train in the gardens like they used to.

But then Touran heard the footsteps behind her and the world was swept away as her eyes flew open. She didn't notice the twin trails of tears running down her cheeks. All she saw was the center of her thoughts standing at the base of the small rise she had occupied. Inuyasha watched her with a wary gaze and retreated a step, looking very uncomfortable. But Touran's gaze misted again as another image merged with his. An older inu-youkai, the same expression, asking her in worried frustration to stop crying. Touran closed her eyes and repainted her world again. With a heavy sigh she begged Hoseki for his forgiveness while cursing him for making her agree to this blasted promise in the first place.

"Inuyasha."

The hanyou raised his chin and pinned her with a defiant stare. His father's son.

"Come here. Sit with me. It's time I told you things," Touran said shortly before turning away from him and looking out over the forest.

She saw him hesitate and glance back at the compound out of the corner of her eye. But then he threw a determined look at her back before stepping up next to her and settling down.

'_Could he know what I'm going to say?'_ she mused silently shooting him a small smile.

It seemed to work slightly and he relaxed a little, folding his arms into the black cloak he had brought with him. Touran studied him for a few moments before looking out over the forest again. The silence was a welcome one. It was light as Touran pulled all her thoughts together and Inuyasha let his drift. When the hanyou broke it Touran couldn't say she wasn't slightly relieved.

"What are you doing out here?" he asked softly without looking at her. Truly his father's son.

"I could ask the same of you. We just got back. You should be resting. Karan already had plans to take you into Kitanai with her for a private matching."

The hanyou's face darkened and a barely discernable tremble shook his body. "M'not tired," he mumbled.

Touran hummed and nodded distractedly. The silence fell again and the two of them welcomed it. Touran gathered what remained of her courage as Inuyasha struggled with the memories of the nightmare that had woken him up.

"Even after all this time, everything I see reminds me of him."

Inuyasha turned to look the noble youkai seated next to him but she refused to meet his eyes.

"Sometimes I think that I loved him and it hurts knowing that he only saw me as a big sister. I've never met anyone like him." Inuyasha was silent. "When he saw your mother I remember hating her, but when I held your brother and saw your father in him I loved him like I had given birth to him myself. Your father loved him so I loved him as well."

Inuyasha couldn't be silent about that. "Brother?"

"Let me finish or I'll never be able to."

Inuyasha fell silent and Touran took a deep breath. "Your brother was killed days before you were born during the first wave of the Geraku, 3 summers into his life. You were born on the full moon under a sky stained red with thousands of felled men. I'm not sure if you remember but one of the first things your eyes ever fell upon was a battlefield. I've always loved battle. When I was younger I was called Shimoyake. I lived by ending lives. But it wasn't enough to defeat this county's people. Your father was forced to go into hiding with his surviving son and wife and a new government was formed."

"What are you saying?" Inuyasha asked softly.

Touran turned to him with a sad smile. "You are your father's son. You are a son of kings. The heir to the throne of Nanashi."

* * *

Shunran and Kagura stopped when they reached the end of the tunnel and turned, looking back at Sesshoumaru. The noble inu-youkai walked forward and placed the same disk in a similar slot on a panel next to the solid stone door. 

"My brother was many things," he droned as the door swung open. He stepped into the chamber and threw the torch down in a brazier located next to the door. Instantly the room was flooded with light. "He might have given up his pride and status by marrying and mating with a ningen. But he prepared well for the results."

Shunran frowned in confusion as her eyes swept the room and she found nothing horribly eye popping. Kagura however, was eyeing the twin spears in the middle of the stone chamber. The stand itself was exquisite. Wrought of a dark brushed metal, it twisted around the spears to the base and climbed up, ivy like, a few inches from the blade. The blades were a shining silver on both spears and were the length of a man's arm but then the similarities ended. On one spear the pole was an ebony black, with ivory brands creeping up and down the side. The other spear was the direct opposite. When Kagura leaned closer she noticed that the poles weren't made of wood but they weren't made of metal either.

"Bones," Sesshoumaru answered without being asked. "The bones of our ancestors. Two of the three great youkai blades. Tetsusaiga and Sou'unga."

* * *

Inuyasha was staring at her in panicked disbelief. The look she saw broke her heart. It was the same one Hoseki had given her when his son had been kidnapped and word of his death had reached the castle. 

He'd breathed "_No…"_ the same way as well.

But he hadn't laughed. He hadn't jumped to his feet either. He hadn't started cursing her and denying what she had just told him. But Inuyasha was. His she feared he would burn her.

"Isn't it enough that they're dead?" he hissed down at her. Touran got to her feet and faced Inuyasha completely. "Isn't it enough that for 50 years I've suffered because of what they made me? I have no one! I don't want his linage!"

"It is yours," Touran said bluntly.

"Is that why you bought me? Is that why I'm here? Why couldn't you leave me there to rot!" the hanyou screamed in anger, his eyes wild.

"Is that the life you think your mother and father wanted you to live?" Touran asked softly.

The hanyou huffed out a breath through his nose and turned away from her. He ran his fingers through his hair and tugged on it in anger. "You recognized me," he hissed. "The first time you saw me…you've known all this time…"

"I'm sorry," Touran whispered quietly without facing him.

She heard a rush of air as Inuyasha heaved a sigh. She glanced at him out from under her bangs and blinked in surprise as he walked past her. His shoulders were relaxed and he was moving like the whole conservation she'd just had with him hadn't occurred. The lithe, lazy way he moved was his entirely and for one of the first times he was not his father. Maybe it was deliberate. Touran didn't know, but as she watched him walk away from her. She felt as if she'd just murdered her friend all over again. She tipped her head back and the world that she painted for herself enveloped her again. But she couldn't loose herself in it like she normally did. She slowly allowed her eyes to open; to gaze at the crescent moon shined down on her from the sky. One thought ran back and forth in her mind and she gave it voice.

"Hoseki…look what the world has done to your sons…"

* * *

_89 years ago_

_The laughing deafened her as she invaded his hands. He was trying to catch her but trying and succeeding were two different things. The young inu-youkai growled and swiped at her again and Touran danced out of the way, still laughing._

_Out of the corner of her eye she saw her younger sister and Sesshoumaru sitting in the shade of the cherry tree watching them with amused and annoyed expressions respectively. The two of them had no idea how cute they looked together but Touran hardly had anytime to play matchmaker for her 12 year old sister and the 14 year old brother of her best friend._

_Said best friend took another half-hearted swipe at her with his claws before collapsing in a heap, panting hard. Touran smiled impishly and sat down in front of him, laughing when he shot her a glaring pout. Touran reached forward to pinch one of his cheeks and he huffed and pulled away from her._

"_What's wrong Hos-kun? Did you like her that much?"_

_Hoseki made a face at Touran's nickname but knew better than to say anything about it. Instead he gave another angry huff and crossed her arms, turning away from Touran as he began to sulk._

"_Oh come on. You're such a big baby."_

"_How am I supposed to get a mate if you keep on scaring all on them away?" Hoseki asked seriously._

"_Do you really need one that much? I mean, your mother is fine ruling isn't she? Plus all those girls are losers anyway. It was just a lizard but did you hear how loud she screamed?"_

"_Yes, my ears are still ringing."_

_Touran laughed and collapsed against Hoseki causing them both to topple over in the grass. Instead of moving they just stayed that way and Touran sighed as Hoseki's spicy scent tickled her nose. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and the two of them looked up at the sky in peaceful wonderment._

"_I wish things could be this way forever," Hoseki whispered softly._

_Touran frowned against his shoulder and craned her neck so she could peer into his face. "Why can't they? Why can't things be like this always?"_

"_Mother can't rule forever. I'll become king and it'll look bad if I let you throw lizards into my guest's laps."_

"_It was a small lizard."_

_Hoseki chuckled and held Touran tighter to him. The young hyou-youkai blushed before responding by snuggling closer. This had been happening more and more often between them and when Touran had asked her mother about it the elder youkai had laughed and ruffled her hair in her motherly way. She's said to just wait to see what would happen and so Touran waited. She was just beginning to realise what these blasted feelings of hers could mean and to say that she was scared was a bit of an understatement. _

_She was terrified._

_She had known Hoseki for as long as she could remember and she didn't want ruin the friendship the two of them shared. The inu-youkai showed no interest in her other than an elder sister and the two of them loved their relationship. He was sure he loved her. But did he love her the way she loved him? Karan ever the cynical bitch had said that confessing her feelings to Hoseki could ruin their friendship. Touran, after she had yelled at Karan for eavesdropping, had thought about what she had said. It made sense, most of the things Karan said did._

_Her friendship with Hoseki was a huge part in her life. What would she do without it? So Touran was quite. _

_She remained quiet when the daughter of a rich ningen family caught Hoseki's eye. She didn't say anything when Hoseki found her excitedly after his mating night and explained in great detail how much he loved Izayoi and how many children the two of them were going to have. _

_She said nothing as her heart silently broke.

* * *

_

**(AN): **Yes hello people. Are you in shock at the fastness of Kitsama's update? No need to answer. Of course you are.

Just to clear up one thing. Sesshoumaru is not Inuyasha's brother in this story. If you want to nag or politely ask me why not, head to my forum. If not, I'll think that you really don't care and I'll feel free to do anything. (Like make Inuyasha shave off all his hair…I'll do it! I'm crazy!)

Ahem…with this I leave you…

Read and Review (or don't). No I don't own Inuyasha (or do) and feel free to eat my chocolate maiden. She bleeds just for you.


	15. Chp15: This Is Not Mine

_**

* * *

Freedom **_

_**Chapter15: This Is Not Mine**_

_"The people have a right supreme  
To make their kings, for Kings are made for them.  
All Empire is no more than Power in Trust,  
Which when resumed, can be no longer just.  
Succession for the general good designed,  
In its own wrong a Nation cannot bind."_

_-John Dryden, Absalom and Achitophel

* * *

_

He had disappeared.

The morning after Touran had spilt everything, her guilt for his father's death, her guilt for having to tell him what was expected of him. She'd never said the words but she knew Inuyasha had understood. He was his father's son and so he was obligated to avenge his father's death by retaking the throne of Nanashi.

Of course he had disappeared.

Touran sat in her study and stared out the window at Karan training the Shihitou. Their army. She supposed that they would have to be told eventually as well. They knew that the hyou clan didn't train Shihitou for their health but they didn't know why. Touran sighed and looked away from the window to look down at her desk again. Another tournament was coming up in Tsuyoi and she was supposed to be doing the paperwork on it but she couldn't bring herself to begin filling them out. The knock on her door was a welcome distraction.

"Yeah," she grunted without looking up.

She heard the door open and looked up in surprise at Kagome's worried face.

"Sorry if I'm interrupting anything but…Inuyasha wasn't at breakfast this morning and I haven't seen him at all, all day. I asked Miroku if he'd seen him but he hasn't. He's not in his room or anything."

Touran sighed and stared at Kagome for a long moment before motioning for her to sit in the chair across from her. The young woman sat down and waited with barely contained impatience as Touran continued to stare at her.

"So where is he?"

"I don't know," Touran answered bluntly.

Kagome's expression soured and she got up to leave the room. "I didn't know we could just disappear like this without anyone knowing. Does this mean I can go home?"

Touran frowned at Kagome's back. "I'd like you to stay with him Kagome."

Kagome turned and stared at Touran in shock. A number of emotions played over her face and she moved to sit back down across from Touran. After a moment she opened her mouth and spoke.

"I don't think I could leave him if I wanted to."

Touran beamed at her but it seemed bland somehow. The youkai seemed so sad and guilty. Kagome took a guess.

"He's run away hasn't he?" she asked softly.

Touran's smile became cold and her eyes narrowed. "Karan was right. You're too smart. It's annoying."

The young woman sitting across from her frowned and matched Touran's cold look with a stubborn one of her own. For a long time the two of them sat there, near glaring at each other. But the silence was broken when Karan burst into the room, angry.

"What the fuck did you do to him?" she hissed.

Touran's eyes became ice and she rose out of her seat. Kagome, looking between both female youkai nervously, got to her feet and moved to the side of the room, well out of the way.

"I've done what you've been telling me to do," Touran answered coolly.

Karan's crimson eyes seemed to grow hotter but her face quickly became expressionless. Kagome gazed at the two siblings curiously but remained silent. She didn't like being in the dark and even if it didn't involve her, it involved her partner. Her job was her partner, or was that simply her excuse to be nosey?

Karan stared silently at Touran for a long time before she sighed and shrugged her shoulders. "Well I suppose that he was going to be angry no matter what we did. But I wish you had told me. A sentry just found a whole glen of trees mutilated. I put two and two together…" Karan's voice trailed off and she sighed.

Touran said nothing and continued to stare at her younger sister coldly as Karan rambled. The younger hyou youkai sighed again and gave Kagome a beseeching look.

"I'm sorry Kagome but could you leave us alone for a while?" she asked politely.

The young woman frowned and crossed her arms. "Do you know what's happened to Inuyasha?"

"He's safe, that's all you need to know."

Kagome sighed and moved to leave the room. She hesitantly closed the door behind her with a soft thud and made her way down to the kitchens.

* * *

When Kagome had come to him that morning to tell him that Inuyasha had run off, Miroku had not been surprised. Inuyasha was truly an anti-social person. Company was something that the exclusive hanyou could do without. Why he was like that, Miroku didn't know. But he respected it and being a man of solitude himself he understood the need one sometimes felt to be alone. He'd known Inuyasha for many years and Miroku would like to think that he had learned some of Inuyasha's mannerisms in that time. If the hanyou wanted to be alone, he would not go far. He would find water. So Miroku looked for water. In the time he had been at the Shihitou camp Miroku hadn't had much time to explore the forest surrounding the compound. He had been too busy taking advantage of the large library found in one of the main buildings and watching the serving girls as they walked down the halls in front of him. But he knew Inuyasha had. Miroku had known the first time they had stepped off of the carriage and Inuyasha had gazed at the surrounding forest with a thoughtful look on his face. He had known that Inuyasha had finally been happy, or at least content with his surroundings. Then, in the midst of the flurry of activity that had descended upon them, Miroku hadn't had much time to spend with Inuyasha alone. Their reading lessons had ceased when Inuyasha had been away at tournament, and since he had just gotten back they hadn't started again.

Miroku would be being melodramatic if he'd said that he _missed_ Inuyasha. Just as Inuyasha would be lying or concussed if he admitted to missing Miroku. It was an odd relationship. Not exactly friendship, it was a sort of companionship made of necessity instead.

The young man sighed as he stepped over a tree root and deeper into the forest. Yes, he was following Inuyasha.

Of course he respected the hanyou's privacy, but that didn't stop him from being nosy. He was curious as to what would make Inuyasha suddenly feel like he needed time alone.

The young man heard the sounds of running water to his left and he turned that way and stared into the trees for a bit. Then he began to walk that way. A few minutes later the trees parted and Miroku was faced with a widened out part of the stream that ran through the forest.

The noon-day sun shone through the trees and reflected back in the sparkling water. The breeze that blew in over the river cooled the entire clearing. Overall it was a pleasant little place, hidden deep in the forest where one could sit and day-dream for hours.

Miroku wasn't surprised to find Inuyasha sprawled out, face down in the grass next to the stream. But he was surprised to see the hanyou's chest heaving as he were catching his breath and he was definitely worried when he realized that the hanyou's clothes were ripped in many places and that he had bleeding profusely from a number of scratches and cuts on his hands up to his elbows. Miroku raised an eyebrow in confusion as he walked up to the hanyou and settled down next to him. Inuyasha blinked when Miroku sat down next to him, but otherwise he didn't move. His breathing was still a bit labored and upon closer examination Miroku saw that the cuts on the hanyou's fists had bits of wood in them.

The young man looked away from the hanyou and over the stream in silence. He knew that Inuyasha wouldn't talk to him until he wanted to but he was content to wait. After a few long minutes of quite Inuyasha heaved a sigh and pushed himself upright with his elbows. Miroku noticed the way he held his hands close to himself and winced when he moved them accidentally as he crossed his legs.

"So, what have you managed to do to yourself now?" the human asked as he carefully pulled one of Inuyasha's hands toward him and held the appendage up so he could inspect it.

Inuyasha scowled but allowed the man to do this. Miroku's brow furrowed and he narrowed his eyes as he noted the damage. "You managed to break almost all of your knuckles. It's going to be a while before this heals."

The hanyou huffed and pulled his hand back into his lap. "I'll survive. Doesn't even hurt that much," he mumbled softly, turning away.

Miroku gave a little smile as he shook his head. He placed a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder and gave it a little squeeze.

"So what has upset you enough to cause you to hurt yourself?"

The hanyou's eyes narrowed and he turned to Miroku with bared fangs. "What the fuck do you know? What I do is my own business. Go…go fuck off!" The hanyou shouted in his face and shrugged his hand off of his shoulder.

He got to his feet and would have stomped away if Miroku hadn't grabbed the loose end of Inuyasha's pant leg and tugged. Any other time this would not have affected Inuyasha that much but Miroku could tell that he was upset and being careless. The hanyou tripped and hit the ground with a thud and a wince as he landed on his arms.

"You will stay here, be a man and tell me what's wrong," Miroku commanded lightly. He moved to sit next to Inuyasha's head and settled himself down to wait.

"Why the hell do you care?" Inuyasha hissed softly.

Miroku tipped his head back and peered at the sky as he thought quickly. "I suppose it is because we made the decision to stay here together. We have suffered countless times together for things that we can not control. It might be because I sympathize you situation, or it might be because I have not been graced with the coarse sound of your voice for a long while. I'm not sure."

Inuyasha processed this slightly for a moment before he huffed and sat up again. "Maybe you're just nuts and nosey?"

Miroku shrugged and offered Inuyasha an innocent smile. "Maybe," he said and fell silent.

Inuyasha allowed him to and looked out over the water. "How'd you know I'd be here?"

"You're drawn to water. That's where you spend most of your time if you can. I hope I know that much about you after all this time of being suffered your presence." Inuyasha looked slightly insulted and Miroku gave an evil looking smile in return. "-And don't try to change the subject."

Inuyasha sighed and his eyelids drooped halfway closed. "Touran knew my father." And that was all he said.

Miroku stared at him, despite himself, feeling slightly cheated. The silence wore on and Miroku made an odd sound in the back of his throat, causing Inuyasha to turn to him with a frown.

"What?"

"That's it? That's what caused you to disappear and come out here to vent your frustrations on a tree. And I know that's what you did so don't even deny it," Miroku snapped quickly when he saw Inuyasha was about to protest.

The hanyou was silent for a while before he sighed and shook his head. "It's none of your business Miroku. Go away."

The dark haired man stared at the hanyou sitting next to him before sighing and shaking his head.

"Let me guess. Did your father have a hot steamy affair with Lady Touran?"

Inuyasha twitched and looked over at Miroku with a look of disgust on his face.

"No?"

"NO!"

"Is Touran your long lost sister?"

"No," Inuyasha answered shortly turning away.

"Cousin?"

"No,"

"Grandmother,"

"_Fuck_ no,"

"Does she love you?"

Inuyasha turned and bared his teeth at Miroku, but he continued, undeterred.

"She loved your father didn't she?"

"_Yes_! But I could really care less if they were fucking like bunnies while my mother was pregnant with me! I hardly remember them! And now I find out that he's—," Inuyasha cut himself off and turned away from Miroku again. He tried to clench his hands into fists but stopped himself when pain lanced up his arms.

Miroku sighed at the missed opportunity and allowed Inuyasha to fall silent. He really had no idea what Inuyasha might be talking about but he knew that pushing Inuyasha when he was like this was not a great idea. He let the subject drop and gazed out over the stream that Inuyasha had discovered.

The hanyou's thoughts were wild. He was not a king. He was not his father. He did not want his linage or his responsibility. But even as he told himself this, the echoes of his father's voice bounced back and forth in his head.

"_Run Inuyasha…don't let them catch you…Not again…never again…Run…Survive…"

* * *

_

_51 years ago_

"_You are sure of this?"_

_Hoseki nodded without turning to her. The moon reflected off of the snow and caused the expanse of woods and fields to glow brightly. The sky was clear, the air crisp but heavy with the scent of war. Touran did her best to remained focused on her friend beside her, but the very spirit of the earth was calling to her. The ground was covered in her element. He blood was boiling._

_Touran turned back to Hoseki to examine his profile. She knew he was grieving for his eldest son and to be honest she thought that his judgment had been clouded. So she questioned him._

"_You are willing to give up your kingdom and your people to him?"_

"_My people were quick to betray me," he hissed. "They took my son away from me."_

_Touran's eyes softened and she placed her hand on Hoseki's shoulder. "There hasn't been any word from the men you sent to find him. Do not give up hope yet."_

_The daiyoukai sighed and shook his head. "That bastard probably has him by now. I will not put my family in danger."_

"_You are signing your own death sentence! Hos-kun, think! By stepping down and admitting defeat you are giving him almost complete power over all of Nanashi. Do you think he will let you live? Do you think he'll let your family live? What about Izayoi? What about your child?"_

"_If I die--,"_

_Touran turned away from him and grasped the hilt of her sword. Anger filled her, anger, frustration, sadness, denial. She had no desire to listen to Hoseki's request. If he would just hear her, instead of acting out of fear for his youngest born!_

"_Touran, if I die…you will tell him. You will tell him everything and leave it to him to decide what to do. Please Tou-chan…"_

_Touran clenched her eyes shut and hung her head._

"_Promise me you will look after him as best you can. If anything happens…please…"_

_Touran gritted her teeth and shook her head. Behind her, Hoseki's face fell and he turned his back on her. He stared out over the land that his family had ruled for decades and once again wondered how the people could so easily turn on him. _

_The two youkai stood back to back as the wind howled around them. The heavy sky released its burden and it began to snow.

* * *

_

**(AN):** (Peeks out from behind tree) Hiya…what's up? Did you miss me? Of course you did! As an explanation for why this update is so late…I was preparing for an audition for the musical Pippin.

No I didn't make it…I got sick two days before I auditioned.

Muse: That's what you keep telling yourself. But really you can't dance and you can barely sing anymore.

(glare) Who the hell asked you?

Muse: You were asking for it.

Whatever. I made Props Crew Head and that's one step from Stage Manager. I'm happy with how everything turned out.

But yeah…so I was getting ready for that for about 5 weeks. So no update. But never fear…Just cause I didn't post didn't mean I didn't write.

Two chapters? Yes I very much think so

Continue directly to chapter 16. Do not pass Go. Do not collect $200. Line up in a circle in alphabetical order by height of the sixth letter in your fourth cousin's baby's daddy's name.


	16. Chp16: How It Blurs My Vision

_**

* * *

Freedom**_

**_Chapter 16: How It Blurs My Vision_**

_"Through me you pass into the city of woe:  
Through me you pass into eternal pain:  
Through me among the people lost for aye.  
Justice the founder of my fabric moved:  
To rear me was the task of power divine,  
Supremest wisdom, and primeval love.  
Before me things create were none, save things  
Eternal, and eternal I shall endure.  
All hope abandon, ye who enter here."_

-_Dante Alighieri, The Divine Comedy

* * *

_

Kagome stared down at Inuyasha's mangled hands blankly, but her mind was a whirl-wind of confusion and worry. His knuckles were dislocated, his fingers were broken, but he dismissed it as if his hand wasn't threatening to fall off at all. Miroku had found her and Sango in the kitchens and had asked her to go see to her Shihitou. At first she'd been hesitant. Inuyasha's personal problems were not hers and her job was to make sure he did his job. Neither of them were really going their jobs at the moment. Despite that, she was still worried.

"What! Why? What's wrong with him?" she'd asked in alarm, dropping her knife.

Sango had snatched her hand away at the last moment, preventing a hole in said appendage. She'd glared at the knife for a moment, before glaring up at Kagome, who had thrown her an apologetic look. Miroku had interrupted them by grasping Sango's almost injured hand in both of his and staring down at it like it was the most fragile and beautiful thing in the world.

"My Lady Sango, I do hope that you are not injured. A hand as flawless as yours should not be tarnished." He'd kissed her hand and leaned forward until his face was inches from Sango's. "And your hand is not the only thing that is flawless."

Sango's face had paled then reddened when she'd felt the man's other hand, gently cupping her butt. Kagome had flinched when Sango had used her spare hand to punch Miroku in the face, forcing him to release her.

Whist Miroku was recovering Kagome'd questioned him about what was wrong with Inuyasha. What did she have to bring? Was he on the verge of bleeding to death? Is that why Touran and Karan had been acting odd that morning? Why the hell was he just laying there? Upon realizing Miroku had been knocked unconscious. Kagome shot Sango a mild annoyed look. It was ignored as Sango continued to stab the cutting board with the knife that Kagome had dropped. Muttering angrily to herself as she did so. Kagome had left and rushed to Inuyasha's chambers, expecting to find him bleeding and dying. Instead she'd found him sitting cross-legged on his cot, his back resting against the wall behind him, head tilted back and eyes closed. When she'd walked in his eyes hadn't even opened but he'd sighed and let his head fall forward. Her eyes had zeroed in on his bloody hands and she had walked forward, aiming to help him, but expecting a fight.

Instead Inuyasha remained silent as she took one of his hands and ran her fingers over his. And as she stared at him her emotions ran wild.

"How'd this happen?" she asked quietly without looking up at him.

"Like everything else always does," was his sharp and cryptic answer.

Kagome sighed and reached back for the bucket of water she had brought with her. She dipped a rag into the water and wrung it out before trying to wipe the blood away from his injuries.

"Touran was acting weird this morning."

He was silent.

"She seemed upset."

"Good. The bitch should be."

Kagome gripped Inuyasha's ring finger and with a soft crack, set the bone. The hanyou let out the first sound of pain that he had ever made since Kagome had met him and she looked up at him with angry eyes.

"What did you do?"

"I love the way you automatically assume that _I_ did something!" Inuyasha hissed dryly. He flinched as his middle finger was set. "She's the one who--." He cut himself off with a click of his fangs and turned away from her.

Kagome's eyes narrowed. "You know…" She snapped one of his knuckles into place and he hissed in pain. "…if it weren't for Touran, Sango and I would still be in Kitanai." She snapped his thumb back into place and he gave a soft gasp as his muscles tensed and convulsed. "Or we probably would've gotten sold to some rich youkai and ended up being raped every other night."

Without even trying to be gentle, she flipped Inuyasha's hand over so that it was facing palm up and ran her fingers over his. "Can you move any of them?"

He clenched his hand into a fist and there were a number of soft cracks as all of his joints popped back into place. Kagome pulled his hand back into hers and worked on wrapping linen strips that she had brought with her over his fingers and knuckles, then his palm and wrist. Silence descended upon them and Kagome sighed before risking a peek at Inuyasha through her bangs. He was staring at her with a smoldering look, but he said nothing. The young woman took in the sweat that had beaded on Inuyasha's forehead and instantly felt guilty. The guy was obviously in pain, and she had already admitted to herself that what he and Touran did was none of her business. She'd had no right to hurt him like that.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha. I--,"

"I hardly knew him ya know."

Kagome frowned in confusion and sat back to stare at Inuyasha questionably. His eyes never left hers and Kagome couldn't look away.

"Who?"

"My father. I never knew him but I guess I must look like him or something, because all I've been hearing lately is how alike we are." The hanyou's eyes narrowed. "Touran knew him and that's the only reason I'm here. She promised the old man that she'd look after me or some shit."

Kagome opened her mouth to ask what that had to do with anything but stopped herself. Inuyasha was an enigma. One moment he was silent and withdrawn but now it seemed like he wanted to talk to someone. She might have been taking advantage of the situation, but at that moment she didn't really care. The puzzle that was Inuyasha would have a few more pieces by the end of this, of that Kagome was sure.

"I didn't know the bastard and I'm damn sure I don't want to be compared to him for my whole life."

"You don't have to be," Kagome found herself saying soothingly.

The hanyou snorted and quickly uncurled himself, before getting to his feet. He began to pace around the small room as Kagome watched him from her kneeling position by the bed. He muttered angrily to himself as he did so. Kagome couldn't hear exactly what he was saying, but she saw his eyes turn dark molten amber. A frigid blankness so cold it was hot bled into his gaze and he suddenly stopped moving. He stared down at the ground before he suddenly threw his untreated fist into the wall. When he pulled his fist away a bright smear of fresh blood was left behind on the rough green stone.

"Inuyasha! What--?"

He cut her off with a sharp snarl and his gaze snapped up to bore into hers. Kagome took a step back in fear before she managed to catch herself and stopped.

"Leave!" he hissed sharply.

"I'm not going anywhere. You're hurt."

"I'm not in the mood, girl!"

"I could care less. I don't know why you're so angry and miserable and sad all the time. Why are you like this? I haven't done anything to you but try to help you." Her voice had started out sharp but by the time she had stopped it had become soft, almost a whisper.

The hanyou glared at her, his eyes a hellfire of emotion. He looked older than anyone she had ever met at that moment, and so unbelievably sad. "I don't need help. I don't need anything from anyone. Not you, and especially not _her_," he growled sharply, turning away from her. Kagome frowned in confusion.

"Who do you mean?" She remembered Inuyasha's venom towards the information about Touran's upset and her frown deepened. "You mean Touran?"

He eyed her angrily and his upper lip curled back into a snarl. "Get the fuck out of here!" He yelled, causing Kagome to take another step back.

She scowled and stilled again, her arms crossed. Her expression settled into one of complete and utter defiance and stubbornness. It was clear that she had no intention of going anywhere. The hanyou's face flushed and his damaged hands clenched at his sides. Kagome's eyes flicked to said hands, before resting on his face once more.

"Leave!"

"No."

"Fine! You fucking stay here! I'll leave!"

He moved to walk past her and violently slammed the door open only to almost walk into Karan. The hyou youkai stared at him impassively in face of his anger and he snarled at her as he tried to walk past her as well. His eyes narrowed in slits when she sidestepped into his path.

"Move," he hissed angrily.

"Is that a command my Lord?" she asked dryly. She saw Kagome's eyebrows rise from over Inuyasha's shoulder and gave the young woman a little smile. Kagome stared back at her with narrowed eyes, suspicious.

At Karan's words Inuyasha stilled, his face draining of all color. "Don't call me that."

"Why not? Are you afraid of what your father left for you? Is that why you reacted the way you did? Is that why you vented your frustrations on _my_ forest?"

Inuyasha remained silent and Karan's expression soured. Her body shook and her right forefinger began to rap furiously against her upper arm. Inuyasha could taste the anger as it rolled off of her and it only served to fuel his own. Who was she to think those things? Who were they to think he wanted this responsibility?

"Who are you?" asked the girl from behind him and he turned glared at her over his shoulder.

"Are you stupid girl?"

"An interesting question," Karan drawled, returning Inuyasha's attention to her. "Who are you indeed, Inuyasha? Are you one to allow the sacrifice of Lord Hoseki and your mother to be in vain? Or will you avenge your family and take back what is yours?"

He heard Kagome gasp behind him but didn't break the glaring gaze that Karan had fixed on him.

"Lord Hoseki? But that means that you would be--,"

"I'm not anything!" he screamed furiously, turning on her so fast that she hadn't even seen him move. Kagome stepped back in alarm. But Inuyasha only glared at her before he spun around. He pushed Karan out of his way and walked down the hallway, before turning a corner and disappearing from their sight.

Karan nursed her bruised shoulder detachedly as she stared at the place he had disappeared and only looked up when Kagome cleared her throat. The young woman was staring at Karan intently, her arms crossed over her chest, and her face pensive. After a moment she shook her head with a sigh and looked away.

"So he is the son of the Mae no Kokuo." The way she said it made it seem like she had known all along and Karan blinked at her in amazement. "I knew there was something you were keeping from him. You didn't try very hard to hide it did you?" she asked suspiciously.

"The goal was to let him know about it. So, no I didn't, Touran however, did," Karan answered with a shrug and a smile.

"I understand why he's upset. What you're doing is cruel," Kagome snapped with a nasty glare as she began to walk in the direction that Inuyasha had disappeared in. "The least you could do is leave him alone for awhile instead of coming to provoke him."

Karan's smile was still warm as she ignored the chilling look Kagome was throwing her. "And I suppose what you were doing is not provoking?"

Kagome's eyes narrowed and her face flushed in anger and indignation. "I had no idea what was wrong with him. I wanted to help."

"Then don't allow me to stop you," Karan said with a dramatic sweep of her arm.

Kagome blinked in confusion and searched the hyou youkai's face for a sign that she was being sincere. She seemed to find it and continued down the hallway, turning the same corner that Inuyasha had turned. Karan sighed as she watched the young Enjo disappear down the hallway.

* * *

He stared at the reflection of himself and wondered what he was seeing. Was he his father? And if he was, who was his father? He could barely remember his face, or his scent. The sound of his voice had nearly been completely fogged by time. Who was this man who he looked like, acted like, sounded like? Who was he to run his life even if he was dead? 

Inuyasha scowled and slashed at his reflection in the stream. He had overreacted. He knew it, but he was loathe to admit it. The interest in him was taxing however, and he would have loved to disappear from this place without looking back. He knew what Touran and Karan planned for him to do and he was obligated to return what had been taken from his family, in this case, a nation. The hanyou sighed and fell onto his back, staring up at the sky with troubled eyes. He heard someone moving in the forest towards him and frowned in annoyance, knowing who it was.

She stopped a few yards away and he felt her eyes on him as she examined his prone form.

"What is it?" he snapped in irritation.

She sighed and walked over. She sat down next to him but kept her eyes on the setting sun. "Some day huh?"

He narrowed his eyes in confusion but humored her with a grunt of agreement.

"So what's it like being royalty?" Kagome asked carefully.

Her Shihitou's amber eyes narrowed and he gave her a nasty look. "I'm not royalty," he mumbled with a frown.

Kagome glanced at him out of the corner of her eye and shrugged. "Okay. What's it like learning more about your family?"

"Hell."

Kagome sighed and turned to him fully. "I don't understand how you might feel right now. But I know that it must be hard. Think about it this way. Now you know more about your father than you knew before and you can form any opinion of him you want and be totally justified if you hate his guts."

Inuyasha blinked at her before snorting in amusement and shaking his head. "That's sure a way to look at it."

"'Course it is. I won't pretend to understand your situation. I think there are very few people that could, but I'm here if you need to yell at somebody." Inuyasha was silent and Kagome turned back to the darkening sky. "I mean, I hardly knew my father. He died when I was little. That woman we met at Fukuju was my late uncle's wife. I remember her but I had no idea she was a demon."

Inuyasha grunted.

"But what I mean to say is that, even if my father turned out to be some kind of all important person, I would still want to know about it, instead of being in the dark for my whole life. And no one can make you fight for the throne if you don't want to. Not really anyway."

Inuyasha hummed an affirmative.

"You don't have to be King if you don't want to and I think Touran and Karan and Shunran and Shuuran are cruel people if they think they can make you."

He hummed again but it sounded more like a snore than anything else.

Kagome hesitated and didn't look at him as she continued. "I'd like to think, we can get along a little better. There's really no reason for us to fight and all I want to do it help in anyway I can. How about that? Truce?"

She turned and looked down at Inuyasha only to deadpan as she realized that the hanyou had fallen asleep sometime during her little speech. She glared at him as he continued to snore softly before turning back to the now star filled sky. The clearing that she had found Inuyasha in was pleasant and she had no urge to leave quite yet. She glanced back down at Inuyasha and gave a soft smile. Some day indeed.

* * *

**Translations:**

Mae no Kokuo:Last of Kings ( Lord Hoseki aka Inuyasha's daddy)**  
**

**(AN):** Two chapters? Yes I said two chapters. Happy? Satisfied? Of course you are. Next chapter is going to be a leap of 14 months. They're not very important and I feel the plot needs to start itself or I'll go crazy.

Umm…I'm not one to do this—

(Muse: Listen! She's being serious (sits down on couch and begins to shovel popcorn into her mouth))

(glares) I'm not one to do this but…do you guys like this story? I mean I have a lot of other snippets floating around my computer that I could post instead.

A few of you guys are great about reviewing, but…(smacks herself) I gotta ask for at least 3 reviews for each chapter I just posted (3+3 equals fish…six!)

So I need six reviews or I'll stop focusing on this story and try another one. I really hate to do this. I don't want it to seem like I'm making you guys _pay_ me in reviews to write. But I need to make sure enough people want me to write it. I know how everything turns out in the end. You guys don't. So let me know you want to.

Am I horrible?

(Muse: Yes)

Shut the freak up! What's wrong with you! You're so mean!

Read and Review. (PLEASE!) No I don't own Inuyasha. (Is this necessary? It is? Fine then) _Fish Heads, Fish Heads. Rolly Polly Fish Heads. Fish Heads, Fish Heads. Eat them up UMMM!_


	17. Chp17: 14 Months Thereafter Part I

_

* * *

OXOXOXOXO_

_**Freedom**_

_OXOXOXOXO_

**_Chapter 17: 14 Months Thereafter Part I_**

_OXOXOXOXO

* * *

_

The roar of the crowd was deafening and one would think that after more than a year of hearing it, one would get used to it. Inuyasha hated it. It represented something ugly, primal and dark. He hated it like he what hated himself for being apart of it. But these things are to be weathered. He'd almost saved enough money to buy himself from Touran. Then he could walk away with any regret. She had once said he could walk away from her if he'd wanted to, and oh, did he want to. But if he didn't put some type of closure in it the act of walking away from her, and her dreams for him, would haunt him forever. So he would buy himself, and then run away from her and her stupid rebellion.

"Hey mutt! At least pay attention when people throw themselves all over you!"

Inuyasha raised his head and peered at Kouga from inside his hood.

"It's not me they're grapping for. No one knows I'm in here."

Kouga grunted to show his annoyance only to snarl as another hand reached through the carriage window to grasp at his shirt. He grabbed the hand and thrust it back out the window.

"Keep your grimy hands to yourself!"

He settled back into his seat across from Inuyasha and instantly felt weirded out when he felt the hanyou's gaze on him. He gave Inuyasha a mild glare and crossed his arms.

"Why do you wear that thing?" he asked, waving a hand at the dark cloak Inuyasha had wrapped himself in.

The hood was large and shadowed the hanyou's face so much that his features couldn't be seen. After his third tournament he had reached literal stardom all over the state. A half-breed that could take out any opponent that faced him was rare and people idealized him like few other Shihitou had been idealized before. Where others would soak this up and become big-headed, Inuyasha seemed disgusted that people would applaud what he was doing.

Tsuta chuckled from beside Inuyasha and Kouga gave him a disgruntled look.

"Isn't it obvious?" Tsuta ruffled Inuyasha's hair through the hood. "He's shy. Isn't it cute?"

Inuyasha turned to glare silently at the other Shihitou, but it had little affect because no one could see it. Tsuta laughed again gave Inuyasha's head a little pat. Kouga began to chuckle as well, which only served to direct Inuyasha's ire to him.

"I hate both of you," he hissed softly.

Miroku, who had been silent the whole time, looked up from his book to give Inuyasha a hopeful look.

"Does that mean that you don't hate me?"

Inuyasha turned towards the man to glower at him from inside his hood. "I forgot that you were in here."

Miroku blinked, sighed and shrugged before he turned back to his book. Kouga and Tsuta began to laugh again and Inuyasha heaved an internal sigh of his own as the carriage continued down the crowded street. He was sure that he had tried his hardest not to make any friends. Miroku, he could stand; the man was almost as reclusive as him in his own way. However in a little under a year, he was surprised how many people he found himself spending time with. Befriending Kouga was something that he had never seen coming. Tsuta was so nosey and so determined to butt into everyone's lives, he had no chance of chasing him off. Once word had spread around the compound about who he was the affect had been instantaneous. People had started bowing to him; people had started calling him Lord Inuyasha; and worst of all people had started looking at him with this…hideous look of…hope.

The hyou siblings had warned everyone not to let word leak out that the surviving son of Lord Hoseki was living at the compound. For his safety they said. It didn't matter much to him either way. A few more fights and he would have more than enough money to buy himself.

Inuyasha gave a relieved sigh when the sounds of the crowd finally died out. Tsuta and Kouga were still snickering back and forth and Miroku rolled his eyes.

"Okay, Inuyasha take it off," he said, sounding like he'd been dying to say something about the hanyou's cloak the whole time he had been wearing it.

Inuyasha spared him a fleeting glance before he leaned out of the window and glanced around to make sure that no one was around. The last thing he wanted was someone to see him through the carriage window and begin screaming his name, alerting everyone in the vicinity of his presence and causing a mob that would dismantle the carriage just so they could pounce on him. Once was enough, thank you.

Tsuta, Kouga and Miroku seemed to be remembering the same thing because they all threw their heads back and laughed. Inuyasha ignored them and continued to check the surrounding area.

It seemed that they had finally made it to the Choten arena and the only people that were around were the arena workers. Inuyasha leaned back in his seat and threw off his hood.

"Are you sure it's safe?" Tsuta asked as the carriage rolled to a stop.

Inuyasha gave him another one of those angry looks he had been throwing around and glanced outside again. He saw Shuuran walking along the carriage train, unlocking all the doors. Over-enthusiastic fans had taken to forcing the doors open as the convoy passed by. Miroku followed his gaze and seemed to be thinking of the same thing.

"Isn't it sad? We've become so popular we have to fear for our safety from those who say they love us."

Kouga nodded in agreement while Tsuta shook his head. Inuyasha ignored all three of them and literally jumped from the carriage as soon as Shuuran opened the door. The hyou youkai watched him run towards the road leading back to the city before looking up at the three Shihitou who had shared the carriage with him.

"What did you guys do now?" he asked as they stepped down onto the pavement.

Tsuta began to snicker again but Kouga and Miroku managed to look innocent. Shuuran wasn't fooled by this at all and just heaved a sigh as he continued unlocking the carriage doors.

Kagome, Sango, Ayame and Tsuta's Enjo, a young hanyou named Jiru, stepped down from the carriage that Shuuran opened next and glanced over at Kouga and Tsuta who had begun to laugh again. Miroku, upon seeing Sango, rushed up to her and grasped her hands in his.

"Dearest Sango, I hope that you were able to enjoy the last part of our journey. I have not been able to gaze upon your beauty for many hours and it saddens me to the point--,"

Sango stared at Miroku like he had grown another head. When he'd walked over she'd simply let him grab her hands, to deep in shock to do anything about it. But she'd quickly recovered and ripped her hands from his, shaking them out as if something he'd wiped something nasty on them.

"Don't touch me with your dirty hands," she snapped, clarifying her desperate hand motions further. "They've been everywhere."

Miroku looked down at his hands as if he could find the secrets of the universe on them. Sango rolled her eyes and stalked past him but Kagome hadn't moved. She scanned the surrounding area for her Shihitou and instantly became worried when she didn't see him. She looked to Kouga and Tsuta who stared back at her levelly. She narrowed her eyes. They blinked.

"Where is he?" she asked with a mock brightness that had soon become infamous to all those who knew her.

Kouga and Tsuta blinked again before shrugging and attempting to walk towards the arena entrance. Kagome's voice stopped them.

"I said that if I let you guys ride in the carriage with him, you would keep an eye on him. If he's run away, it's on your heads."

The two Shihitou paused and looked to Sango, Miroku, Ayame and Jiru for help. Sango and Miroku simply walked past them with twin smiles on their faces. Smiles that plainly said 'It was nice knowing you.' Ayame and Jiru paused and stood as if thinking before they both began laughing and walked away. Tsuta looked slightly insulted and Jiru gave him a little pat on the arm before following Ayame. The two men looked up and stared at Inuyasha's Enjo.

"He ran off," Tsuta said as calmly as he could.

Kagome sighed and turned away from them, glancing in the direction that Inuyasha had disappeared. Tsuta smiled and gave her a pat on the arm, like Jiru had done to him. "Don't worry too much about him. He's been doing that a lot lately, but he's always come back."

Kagome gave the road leading back to the city another look before she allowed Tsuta and Kouga to lead her towards the arena entrance. She looked down at her feet and sighed before looking over at the two men again.

"You do know what he's planning to do don't you?"

Kouga refused to look at her but Tsuta's eyes locked with hers as a serious looked crossed his features. "It's his choice," he said flippantly.

"I can't help but think he's making it for the wrong reason," Kagome said with a shake of her head.

Kouga finally looked up at her. He looked as if he were fighting the urge to smile. "That's weird. When all of us found out I thought that you were behind him no matter what he did."

Kagome narrowed her eyes at him as they made it across the grounds and began the trek up the rooms given to the by the owners of the inn connected to the arena. The hyou clan, having grown in strength and popularity, had been given a whole wing of the inn to themselves. The ten Shihitou that were fighting in the tournament and their Enjo, plus Touran and Shuuran and a few servants that they had brought, were all able to have their separate rooms. Kagome found herself being a little upset over that, and embarrassed when she understood why. She continued to give Kouga a hard look as she thought over her reply.

"I still do. It's just that…I think he wants to run out of stubbornness just because he doesn't want to be seen as his father."

Both Kouga and Tsuta gave Kagome a long thoughtful look. Finally Tsuta drew himself up and gave her his reply. "Perhaps we should just leave him alone. It's his choice to make, and if he makes it for whatever reason he'll have to deal with it."

Kagome could think of nothing to say, so she said nothing. The three of them went their separate ways. They had a tournament to get ready for tomorrow.

OXOXOXOXOXO

* * *

OXOXOXOXOXO 

The crowd was roaring again as the Shihitou from the Hyou clan, the Risu clan and the Ga clan all stepped from their alcoves and onto the sand of the center of the arena. Most of the shouting was done for the figure near the back. Clothed in black ungathered hakama and shirtless, he looked up at the people screaming his name and snorted in disgust. Miroku laughed and slapped his back in good nature.

"Look at all the women yelling at you. Quite the popular one of you ask me."

"No one asked you."

A few of the Shihitou from the hyou camp heard him and laughed. They all arranged themselves into the formal oath formation and looked up at the Lord of the province that they were in, a large middle aged looking man with graying black hair named Raibaru. The crowd's roar dulled to a multitude of soft mutterings as Lord Raibaru stood and took a step forward. He looked down from his place of honor in the stands and seemed to draw himself up to speak.

"What is your oath Shihitou?" he boomed in his deep baritone.

Inuyasha's ears flicked and flattened themselves on his head and could swear he heard a few women beginning to giggle. The youkai members of his camp shot grins at him as they all bent at the waist.

"_We pledge to live and die by the sword. We will cut through everything; Earth, Fire, Wind, Water and Metal. To the four corners of the world we make this oath: To live, breathe, and be like the sword. To this we pledge,_ _we will cut everything and never stop. To this we swear!"_

The crowd screamed and the Shihitou unbent themselves, dipping their heads to Raibaru. His eyes scanned the death-fighters below him and stopped when he found Inuyasha's. A slow smile caused the skin around his eyes to tighten and he finally dipped his head in return, his gaze not leaving Inuyasha's. He began to speak and the crowd fell silent so they could hear him.

"Ah, what an honor it is having the great Inuyasha himself fighting here today." The crowd yelled in agreement. The two other Shihitou camps turned to stare at Inuyasha while the ten men from the hyou clan continued to stare up at Raibaru with narrowed eyes. His smile widened. "Yes…quite an honor indeed. I'm sure the other camps will do their best to offer you a challenge. Does that suffice?"

It grew silent in the arena and Inuyasha sneered up at Raibaru, his fangs glinting. "I suppose it will have to."

Raibaru's smile slipped and the crowd gasped before they began screaming again. The Shihitou from the other camps were giving him murderous looks while the ones from his camp gave him appreciative grins. He grinned back and turned to walk back to his alcove, the other nine Shihitou following him. Touran tried her best to look disapproving, but she couldn't keep the smile off of her face.

"You've set yourself up for a hard tournament," she said as he walked past her.

The hanyou turned to give her a haughty look and shrugged his shoulders. "Just as well. Like he said, maybe I'll get a challenge this time."

"The last two tournaments were rather pathetic weren't they?" Shuuran drawled, chewing on the end of a pipe.

Touran sighed and laid a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. "Just be careful okay?"

He gave her a toothy grin. "Aren't I always?"

"I call to honor their oath, Inuyasha of the hyou clan and Saburo of the Ga clan."

Kagome came forward and handed him his sword and he gave her a little smile as he slid the sheathed sword into the slit made for it in his pants. She returned the smile and repeated Touran's word to him.

"You're a fool form making him mad at you. Be careful okay?"

He offered her the same grin that he had given Touran and shrugged thin shoulders. She eyed this disapprovingly. "I wish you'd wear armor, or even a shirt."

"Don't need neither."

Kagome rolled her eyes and pushed him out of the alcove. His camp watched him walk into the center of the arena and listened to the crowd screaming his name, most of them women. Miroku sighed.

"I wish I could walk around without a shirt on."

Raian, a seasoned Shihitou with shape features and a large strong body, looked over at Miroku curiously. "Why can't you?"

"My wounds don't heal as nice as Inuyasha's does. His scars are all neat and attractive. Mine are all ugly and different colors and whatnot."

Kouga gave Miroku an understanding look. "I know what you mean. I have this really nice one on my leg but then have this really ugly raised one my butt."

Tsuta laughed. "How'd you get a scar on your butt?"

"Long story…"

Miroku brought the attention of the men back to the arena by frowning pointing up at Raibaru. "I think Inuyasha really managed to piss him off."

Another Shihitou named Hiroshi shrugged and leaned back on the cushioned bench. Was there ever a time they hadn't had these? "So, he was asking for it."

Raian shushed him and they all strained to hear the argument going on between Inuyasha, Raibaru and Saburo.

"You say that you're so strong Inuyasha, surely you should be able to fight without a weapon," Raibaru said with a sneer.

Inuyasha sighed and shook his head but Saburo turned his dark crimson eyes upon the Lord, his gaze disdainful. "When I beat the Great Inuyasha I don't want people saying I managed to do it because he was unarmed."

Inuyasha heaved another sigh, giving Saburo an annoyed look. "Listen kid, just let me fight you. It's gonna turn out the same either way."

"I've been training for this tournament for a long time. I will beat you at your full strength!"

Inuyasha's face twisted and Raibaru barked out a deep laugh. "Child, you do know how you are speaking to, don't you?"

"Of course I know!"

Inuyasha rubbed the bridge of his nose with his hand and turned to glance at his camp alcove. He saw the other Shihitou and the Enjo staring at him and a few of them offered him confused frowns. He shrugged and turned back to the Lord and the young Shihitou as they argued back and forth. He was getting annoyed with the whole thing and the crowd was as well. They began to murmur amongst themselves and a few were beginning to shout at them to hurry up and start the fight.

Inuyasha snarled and threw his sword down, drawing Raibaru's and Saburo's attention to him. "This is bullshit!" He looked to Saburo and the young hanyou flinched under the elder one's glare. "You will get over your pride and fight me unarmed or I will kill you right now, got it?"

Saburo scowled but said nothing as he followed Inuyasha to the center of the ring. When the elder hanyou barked bow, he did so. After they had straightened Saburo dared to glare at Inuyasha as he unsheathed his sword. "I will defeat you!"

Inuyasha watched him with raised eyebrows and crossed his arms. "Come on then."

Saburo charged Inuyasha with a shout and the hanyou sidestepped out of the way without even uncrossing his arms. Saburo twisted his torso and splayed his feet as he switched sword hands and tried to slash off Inuyasha's head. The other hanyou shot his leg out and placed it on the other side of Saburo's, their feet facing in opposite directions of each other and their legs resting against each other. As Saburo swept his sword out Inuyasha leaned back and supported himself with Saburo's leg. The young hanyou snarled down at Inuyasha and Inuyasha only stared back impassively as the crowd roared at the spectacular move.

Saburo tried to twist his leg away from the lock that Inuyasha had it in but couldn't. So he gripped his sword with both hands and attempted his plunge in down into Inuyasha's seemingly unprotected midsection. Inuyasha was finally forced to uncross his arms so he could punch the sword out of Saburo's hands. The crowd gasped before beginning to cheer again. Saburo tried to twist away again and Inuyasha smiled at him.

"You said something about beating me?"

Saburo's face twisted and Inuyasha laughed as he released the lock on Saburo's leg, simultaneously placing his left arm on the ground. He pushed off of it and twisted his body in midair in a no armed round-off. Saburo, with nothing to support his weight anymore, stumbled but managed to catch himself before he fell. He looked up at Inuyasha; his face twisted in hate, and scooped up his sword.

He charged Inuyasha again and the other hanyou ducked under it. He stabbed at Inuyasha's shoulder and it was sidestepped. He aimed a punch at the other hanyou's face and it was caught in a clawed hand. Saburo screamed through clenched teeth in frustration and the elder of the two remained impassive in the face of the younger's anger.

"How old are you?" Inuyasha asked softly.

Saburo gritted his teeth and slashed at Inuyasha again but the other hanyou just sidestepped. "Does it matter? Stay still! Fight me!"

He feinted to the right and slashed at Inuyasha's left shoulder. His sword finally broke Inuyasha's skin, leaving a shallow cut on his upper arm. Inuyasha didn't even flinch.

"How old are you?" he asked again as Saburo jumped back to put some distance between them.

"19 summers old," Saburo finally answered as he tried to catch his breath.

Inuyasha sighed and closed his eyes. "You shouldn't even be here, kid."

Saburo charged Inuyasha again and this time the elder hanyou did more than dodge. His fist flew out and wrapped around Saburo's throat. He twisted the younger hanyou's body so that his back was against the elder's chest. With his other hand he grasped the wrist that still held the sword and directed it into Saburo's exposed neck.

He died instantly.

Inuyasha ignored the blood that dripped down his face as he pulled the sword from Saburo's neck. He released the younger hanyou and watched impassively as the body collapsed bonelessly onto the arena floor. He looked up at Raibaru with a smoldering look.

The Lord was laughing and clapping his hands as the crowd screamed their approval of the kill. Inuyasha turned on his heel and marched back to his alcove, but Raibaru's booming voice stopped him.

"That was very enjoyable! Who would like to see the great Inuyasha fight again?"

The crowd began to shout their agreement and Inuyasha closed his eyes in resignation. Everyone in his alcove was sending him sympathetic looks when he opened his eyes again. When he turned around he could see Raibaru gazing at him in amusement. The lord glanced down at a roll of parchment in his hand and smiled suddenly.

"Ah! I think this will due. Because your last battle seemed so easy, why don't we make it a little more interesting? I call to honor their oath Kuro and Taro of the Risu clan!"

Inuyasha sighed and walked back to the center of the arena as two identical men walked out one of the other alcoves.

"Would you like your weapon for this one Inuyasha?" Raibaru asked loudly with a smile.

Inuyasha looked up at him from the center of the ring and raised his voice so that he could be heard over the mutterings of the crowd.

"Fuck you!"

Back in the hyou alcove Touran shook her head and placed a shaking hand on her forehead. Next to her Shuuran nearly choked on his pipe as he laughed and all of the Shihitou were in the same situation. A few of the Enjo had covered their mouths to hide their smiles but Kagome didn't look very happy. Raibaru didn't either.

With a wave of his hand the twins Kuro and Taro rushed at Inuyasha and he was forced to duck and weave to avoid all four of the short swords aimed at his person. The twins were fast and as perceptive Inuyasha thought himself to be it was hard to keep track of them as they slashed at him from all sides. Taro managed to disable the arm that Saburo had injured before. The hanyou's blood sprayed as he plunged the sword into his left shoulder and then ripped it out through the side taking bits of skin with it. Inuyasha's face twitched and he did a nimble back-flip to create some distance between the twins and him. It was good that he was able to recover quickly because the twins were on him again before he could pull his thought together. He punched Kuro's sword away with his right fist and twisted around to place a roundoff- kick to the side of Taro's face. Kuro slashed at him with one of his short swords, seemingly trying to take the hanyou's head off of his shoulders. He tried to sidestep but had to duck as Taro tried to do the same. He jumped away again and landed a few meters away from the twins. They straightened from their crouch and turned to stare at him, their faces impassive as his was. The hanyou tried to raise his arm only to stop when he found that it simply hurt too much. Identical smiles bloomed on the twins' faces as they saw this and Inuyasha breathed out a sigh. The twins flew at him again but before they could reach him completely he threw his injured arm out and used it to backhand Taro away. Kuro didn't stop and sunk one of his swords into Inuyasha's thigh. Inuyasha didn't even flinch as he grabbed the hand that held the sword and twisted it, feeling the bones under his fingers crack, then give.

Kuro screamed his agony and raised his other sword and tried to stab at Inuyasha's unprotected chest. The hanyou grabbed this hand with a similar hold and twisted the sword away from him. He held Kuro like that for a few seconds before turning them both around in time to meet Taro's sword. Kuro's eyes widened and he coughed, his teeth clenching. Taro's eyes widened as well and he looked down at the right sword which was imbedded to the hilt in his brother's chest. Slowly Taro pulled it out and threw it away from him like he couldn't bear to hold it anymore. He looked from his brother's face to Inuyasha's and his features twisted.

"You've killed him."

Inuyasha blinked and looked up at Taro. He released Kuro's hand and the man's body crumpled to the ground.

Dead.

Taro watched this with glazed eyes before looking over at Inuyasha again. The hanyou looked up at him and sighed, reaching down to pick up one of Kuro's dropped swords. He held it in a defensive position and seemed to beckon Taro with his eyes, saying 'please don't make me come to you'. Taro saw this and reached down to pick up the sword that he had tossed away. He cast hardened eyes on Inuyasha and charged.

Inuyasha allowed the sword to pierce his side and Taro collapsed against him his breathing harsh.

"You were a challenge," Inuyasha said softly, his voice steady.

Taro had no time to respond. Inuyasha raised his borrowed sword and sunk it deep into the nape of Taro's neck. He was once again coated with blood and he breathed the scent in before tugging Taro away from him and letting him fall to the ground. Inuyasha stood there staring at the twins for a moment. His gaze shifted to Saburo's body as well, which laid a few meters away. He sighed and limped over to where he had dropped his sword, ignoring the crowd's cheers. Raibaru watched him from where he sat and stood just as Inuyasha reached down to pick up his sword.

"Amazing isn't it!" the Lord shouted to the crowd and they yelled louder in agreement. "Should he fight again?"

The hyou clan's alcove grew silent and Touran and Shuuran were both on their feet looking between Raibaru and Inuyasha worriedly. Kagome had stood as well. Her face had paled and she clenched her fists. The other Shihitou and Enjo were looking just as murderous. Jiru's pale violet eyes flashed as she stood next to Kagome.

But the crowd was screaming their approval of the idea. Before anyone could blink Touran and the huge intimidating form of her brother were marching across the blood soaked arena.

"Raibaru! I must protest this! Three times in a row?" she shouted as she came to stand by Inuyasha's side. He looked even worse close up. Shuuran stood directly behind Inuyasha and placed a large hand on the hanyou's shoulder. Inuyasha heaved another sigh and tried to smooth his blood soaked bangs from his eyes. A lost cause. "I refuse to allow this to go on any longer!"

"Why? He is simply a slave, is he not? There are troves of them that you can pick from."

Shuuran's hand on Inuyasha's shoulder tightened and Touran's face flushed. "He is not a slave. He is a Shihitou and he is not yours to treat this way."

"I'm fine," Inuyasha said shortly.

Touran gave his wounds an incredulous look. "No you're not. I won't--,"

"I'm _fine_ Touran," Inuyasha nearly snapped. He stepped away from Shuuran and gave Raibaru another smirk. "Throw them at me bastard."

Raibaru's eyes narrowed at Inuyasha's disrespect but he allowed himself a small sneer. "As you wish. I call to honor their oaths…"

OXOXOXOXOXO

* * *

OXOXOXOXOXO

Touran and Kagome hovered over Inuyasha worriedly as Shuuran placed him onto the padded bench. The hanyou's head lolled to one side limply and Kagome blinked back tears. Touran's face was deathly pale. She wrung her hands and kept reaching forward to smooth the hanyou's damp bangs back. The other Shihitou and Enjo hovered as well, cursing Raibaru.

The hanyou had broken a record today for most fights won in a row, totaling 11. He had also fought them all weaponless. After beating the last two Shihitou from the Ga clan, he had collapsed. Exhaustion, blood loss as well has shock had been the causes. But they couldn't take him back to the inn. They couldn't call the healer they all knew he needed until the day's fighting was over. Kagome and Ayame began to patch him up as well as they could with what they had but it couldn't be enough, it could never be enough.

Touran turned to glare at Raibaru as well as she could from the distance between them. The Lord didn't notice her and continued to watch Shihitou from the Ga and the Risu clan's fight. She looked back when Raian shouted something like shock and convulsing. Inuyasha's body was indeed shaking violently and Shuuran had sacrificed his pipe to be put in-between the hanyou's jaws so that he didn't bite his tongue off. Touran dropped down on her knees next to him and placed her hand on his forehead.

"You little fool," she snapped, but the sad smile curling her lips took out much of the venom of her words. "You are always your father's son."

Inuyasha's muscles continued to tense and relax spasmodically for the next couple of minutes before he fell limp again. The fights were almost over. Only a little longer. Two other Shihitou had gotten injured as well. Hiroshi and Miroku, but they allowed no one to care for them. If they had something that could help them, then they had something that could help Inuyasha. Two hours after Inuyasha had collapsed they were free to take him back to the inn.

Shuuran lifted him and with the entire camp following him, Hiroshi and Miroku helped by Kouga and Raian, they all rushed back to the inn. No healer was available to see him that night so most of them attempted to stay awake and watch them. None could stay awake for a few hours though, so most of them took shifts. At least one Enjo was with him at all times Trained in the art of healing, like Shihitou were trained in the art of killing, they did their best to make him as comfortable as possible.

It was a long night for everyone.

OXOXOXOXO

* * *

OXOXOXOXO 

**Translation(s): **

Raibaru-Rival

Jiru-Flowing Time

Raian- Safe Thunder

Hiroshi-Generous

Saburo- Third Son

Kuro- Ninth Son

Taro-First Born Son

**(AN):** Long wait? Maybe. Was it worth it? (looks over chapter) I think it was. Thank you for the reviews. It looks like enough people are interested enough so I'll keep writing.

I hope you all noticed the leap. Did you? Good! Just to let you know, this point of the story could be called the second part. Things start moving fast now and I'm sure a few of you are happy about that. There might be fluff, but not a lot. Things also get bloody. When I say bloody, I _mean_ bloody. This chapter was nothing. So now's a good time to heed the warning.

This is rated 'M' correct?

I'm not going to make you guys review for this chapter. But it would be really nice if you did.

Read and Review. No I don't own Inuyasha. Chapter 18 coming to a screen near you!


	18. Chp18: 14 Months Thereafter Part II

* * *

OXOXOXOXO 

_**Freedom**_

OXOXOXOXO

**_Chapter18: 14 Months Thereafter Part II_**

OXOXOXOXO

* * *

Sesshoumaru steepled his hands and rested them against his chin as he watched the members of the council argue back and forth. One of the elder members jumped to his feet and called order. 

"Gentlemen! Let's hear Naraku out a little more shall we? There's no need to panic yet. Continue." He motioned for the red eyed man and Naraku smiled coolly at him.

Sesshoumaru's eyebrows rose and knotted together as he held in his disgust. Naraku's very person was enough to make the daiyoukai's skin crawl. The fact that he had managed to manipulate the council almost as well as he did didn't' help Sesshoumaru's opinion of him at all. The demon was, for lack of a better word, oily. He was slippery and deviously cunning. Already he had twisted this new council to gain power that rivaled his and that was a feat. Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed slightly as he listened to Naraku describe another rebellion attempt. This was the only sign of his anger. The bastard had once again found them out. That meant that they had less time than he had originally thought.

"I believe that the hyou clan is reasonable. They have been gaining wealth and power rapidly for a last few years and intelligence reported to me that they were planning on using their Shihitou as an army to attack the towns and cities surrounding Tsuyoi."

The council member that had spoken before raised his hand as the other council members began to mummer to themselves again.

"And what leads you to believe this?" Kibun asked sharply.

Naraku smiled at him again and began to pace around the circular council chamber. His eyes swept over each of the council members, seated in benches above him and rested on Sesshoumaru's. The daiyoukai gave him a cold glare but Naraku's smile only grew.

"I believe that in their possession they have the surviving son of Lord Hoseki."

Instantly the council erupted in chaos. The fifty men that made up the council jumped to their feet, arguing back and forth as the information that Naraku had fed them sunk into their heads. Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and gave a soft sigh of resignation. When he opened his eyes Naraku was still standing in the middle of the council chamber, ignoring the angry and fearful shouts around him. He smiled coldly at Sesshoumaru and got a glare in return.

OXOXOXOXOXO

* * *

OXOXOXOXOXO 

No words could describe the way Touran felt. A horrible sick feeling had settled into her stomach. It made her feel nauseous, but instead of staying in one place she felt the urge to get up and break something. She wanted to see something bleed. She needed to kill something. The word 'fury' wasn't accurate; it didn't come close to describing what she felt. Shuuran watched her from his seat in one of the inn common-rooms. Her normally dark blue eyes had bled a dark red color. Her bare feet sounded loud and hollow as she stomped on the wooden floor of the inn. Her body was tight.

She needed to kill something.

Shuuran moved to chew on his pipe but stopped himself when he saw the marks left over from Inuyasha's fangs.

"What do we do now?" Touran hissed angrily. She stopped and turned to observe her younger brother. But he said nothing and offered her nothing with his expression. "This was not a coincidence! Raibaru was trying to get Inuyasha killed, and the little fool…" she turned her head to narrow her eyes at the hallway leading to the room Inuyasha currently occupied. "…he allowed Raibaru to do this to him."

"I believe Inuyasha was trying to prove a point," Shuuran said finally, still fingering the chips in his pipe.

"What point could he possibly have to prove that turns out him being half dead?" Touran collapsed down next to Shuuran and rested her head on his broad shoulder. "Shuuran…" she whined sadly.

"And you are the eldest?" he teased lightly, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. He sighed. "He plans to run as soon as he can. You know that don't you?" Touran snorted. "That's a yes then. His father was never a Shihitou, so he wants to be the best Shihitou he can, if only to separate himself further from what he father was."

"I don't understand that," Touran admitted quietly.

"It a guy thing."

"That's not it…" a voice said weakly from the hallway.

Shuuran and Touran jumped and looked at the figure emerging from the darkness in shook and worry. Touran jumped to her feet and rushed over to Inuyasha's shaking body. She wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him to her so he could lean on her shoulder. The hanyou sighed in resignation and allowed her to do so.

"What the hell are you doing up?" Shuuran barked sharply as he stood from the divan and approached the two of them.

Inuyasha looked up at him with heavily hooded eyes. "Couldn't sleep…" he whispered with a slight rasp in his voice.

"You've been unconscious for five hours," Touran said, her voce weary.

"Couldn't stay unconscious then…"

Shuuran sighed and ducked under Inuyasha's other arm. He and Touran supported Inuyasha between them as they moved over to the divan and carefully lowered Inuyasha down on it. The hanyou leaned back with a long shuddering exhalation. He pressed his forearm to his stomach and allowed his face to twitch in discomfort. Touran sat down at his left and leaned over him worriedly.

"How did you manage to walk all the way out here?" she asked reaching up to rub one of his ears.

Inuyasha shuddered and ducked away from her hand. She smiled at him and he gave her an irritated look in return.

"Weren't Kagome and Jiru supposed to be watching you?" Shuuran asked from the hanyou's right.

Inuyasha shrugged and made a vague gesture with his hand. "They were asleep," he explained when they continued to look at him questionably.

"I suppose that defeats the purpose of watching you," Shuuran sighed ruefully.

Inuyasha made the same hand motion. The two hyou youkai took this as 'Don't worry about it.' They sat in silence of a while. The light from the candles cast shadows on the wooden walls. Cool autumn air blew in from the sliding door that sat ajar, allowing the breeze to blow in from the covered walk way. Inuyasha closed his eyes and when Touran reached up to scratch his ear this time, he allowed her to. Shuuran watched this like he would watch a mother cat grooming a kitten, a sort of gentle, slightly amused look. After a while it seemed that Inuyasha had dozed off under her gentle hands but he surprised them by sucking in a deep breath and stating in a soft even tone, "That's not why I allowed that bastard to do this to me."

Touran stopped rubbing his ear and turned to give Inuyasha a hard look, her anger returning.

"Then why did you?"

Inuyasha blinked open his eyes and stared at the wall across from him, his expression grave.

"I've heard…rumors," he started slowly, glancing at the two youkai sitting next to him. At their questioning look he continued. "Somehow it's gotten out that our camp is full of traitors to the state."

Touran wrinkled her nose. "Well we are." She received a blank stare from both her brother and Inuyasha. "Every Shihitou camp is subject to those rumors at one point. Think about it; a camp full of trained killers running around defying the government. Even the whole army would have trouble dealing with that and most of the slaves wouldn't be of any help, they'd just go join the rebels."

Inuyasha's sharp eyes flicked over her and he scowled. "That's your plan, is it?" Touran shrugged her answer. "Well word is those rumors have reached Tsuyoi and the council…" He paused before dropping the bombshell. "…As well as my identity."

There was a long silence as Shuuran and Touran stared at Inuyasha in horror before they both jumped into action.

"Shuuran!"

"I'll go awake everyone up," he interrupted already running to hallway, knocking on doors.

Touran turned to Inuyasha and gave him the hardest look she could muster. "Are you sure?"

"Pretty damn sure."

"Who did this information come from?"

"Bankotsu. Karan introduced him to me during a private fight a few weeks ago. I was out wandering and bumped into him. He looked surprised to see me and told me the letter he just got from his brother." Inuyasha gave a small smile that was really nothing more than a upturning of his lips. "He punched me really hard for Karan not telling him who I was."

Touran sighed and stood up. "You stay here. Do not move. If you move I'll beat you. I'm not above it."

"Yes ma'm."

Touran stared at him a minute longer before reaching down to muse the hair between his ears. "I understand now," she said softly. Inuyasha gave her that same smile again. "You can't run away now."

The hanyou's face twitched but other than that there was no change in expression. He just dipped his head slightly in acknowledgement and gave a lazy shrug. He seemed to say, 'Yes I know.' Touran gave him a sympathetic look before running off to ready their passage out of the city. The hanyou listened to the sounds of confusion and panic around him and leaned back with a weary sigh. He was tired and now he was trapped. But he was content with the knowledge that he had done the right thing, even though a small part of his mind was thrashing angrily as he thought over what he had just done to his future. Now he would have to lead an army against the state. He had just become what he had protested so ferociously. Was he truly his father's son now? Inuyasha slipped into unconsciousness, his mind spinning, his dreams unpleasant…always unpleasant.

Kagome came upon him a few minutes later. When Kouga had barged into their room, talking quickly about being found out and leaving as soon as possible, Kagome had paid little attention. Inuyasha had not been where she had last seen him and that was the only thing her mind could process. But she hadn't been able to go searching for him right away. First she had to help make sure everyone else was awake. When she spied Shuuran among the chaos, he'd only said. "Main sitting room. Make sure he is ready to be moved. Take Sango with you."

So she and Sango and fought their way through everybody and found Inuyasha sprawled out on the low divan that sat in the main sitting room of the inn. Kagome rushed to his side and smoothed his long bangs away from his face, letting her hand rest there for a moment. His forehead was only slightly warmer than it should be, but that was normal for a healing body. What really worried her were the bright red stains on the bandages around his thigh and side. Sango voiced their frustration.

"Shit."

Kagome just gave a sad sigh. "Well for whatever reason he moved, it must have been important."

"I will be very angry if he gets an infection and dies," Sango bit out as she began to roll Inuyasha's hakama up further so that they could have better excess to the wound on his leg. Sango unwound the bandage as fast as she could and as soon as the wound was exposed she shifted the hanyou's leg and peered at the re-opened wound with narrowed eyes. Kagome looked up from the astringent she was preparing when she hissed in displeasure.

"What is it?" she asked worriedly.

"It's hardly healing at all. If I didn't know any better I would say that the weapons were poisoned but that's not allowed during tournaments."

A cold feeling of dread crept down Kagome's spine and made her feel as if she were about to be sick. She reached up and cupped Inuyasha's cheek. He grunted softly and his head lolled to the side into her hand. She looked over at Sango and found the other woman staring at her gravely. Kagome swallowed.

"What are the chances that he's been poisoned?" she asked softly.

"Seeing as the lord of this city has known the whole time who Inuyasha was and had undoubtedly been ordered to kill him anyway he could, the chances are very high."

Kagome gave a short angry exhale before she spat, "Shit."

Sango looked up at her with serious eyes. "I agree."

OXOXOXOXOXO

* * *

OXOXOXOXOXO 

The next time Inuyasha woke up he gasped and reached down to grope the wound on his side. His hand was caught before he could and he squeezed the person's fingers tightly as he screamed behind clenched teeth.

"I know it hurts. I'm sorry," the voice said soothingly.

_Kagome_…

"'t's fine…" he grunted, but he refused to let go of her hand.

"How's he doing?" A voice asked somewhere to his right.

Inuyasha's head lolled that way and raised one of his ears from its compressed position to be able to hear the voice better.

"He's in pain. Sango was right. His wounds aren't healing at all," Kagome answered. He felt her cool fingers on his cheek and shuddered. "He has a fever now."

He heard a few bodies shifting closer and couldn't help but frown in irritation. "I am not here for your entertainment," he intoned as loudly as he could. He heard a few half-hearted chuckles and felt someone ruffle his bangs.

"Of course you aren't," Tsuta's voice sounded from right next to him as the hand left. Inuyasha struggled to open his eyes but had to close them again when the soft lantern light seared his vision, causing him to see bright multi-colored dots. Instantly the lantern was muted by someone's hand and Inuyasha opened his eyes again. He looked up at Kagome and found that his head and his shoulders were resting comfortably in her lap. Tsuta sat next to her, his sword unsheathed in his lap. Kouga sat across from them, his hands and forearms covered in a pair of intimidating gauntlets. Raian sat next to Kouga, his sword also unsheathed. He settled back in his seat from having to get up and stuff out the lantern and sent Inuyasha a small fleeting smile. The rocking of the carriage let him know that they were moving and he gave a soft sigh.

"I guess you already know," Kagome said softly resting her hand on his shoulder. Inuyasha just hummed shortly, wincing right after as a particularly violent lurch of the carriage jostled his wounds. He gripped Kagome's other hand tighter and she shifted her fingers so that they were intertwined with his. "We're going back to the compound. We have to get ready for the state's attack on us."

Inuyasha frowned, obviously displeased. Another wave of pain branched out from the wounds on his thigh and stomach and he arched his back, gasping in pain. "Holy shit, that hurts. Poison?" he panted closing his eyes again.

Kagome frowned down at him as Kouga, Tsuta and Raian watched in silent worry. "Did you know the whole time?"

"I had a good idea," he breathed softly.

Kagome made an angry hissing sound but couldn't didn't get to say anything to express her displeasure. The carriages came to a lurching stop and she wrapped her free arm around Inuyasha to keep him as still as possible. She wasn't able to keep his wounds from being irritated completely and he gave another muffled scream. She looked to the Shihitou stilling in the carriage with her and they stared back gravely, before Kouga leaned over to stick his head out of the window. He cursed and ducked back in. He began fiddling with his gauntlets and talking very quickly.

"They've caught up to us. Touran and Shuuran are trying to fend them off but it doesn't look like they've going anywhere. There are about 25 of them, all on horseback." He looked back out the window. "The others are getting out."

Kagome paled. "What about Miroku and Hiroshi?"

Kouga looked again. "Them too." Then he pushed open the door and jumped to the ground, followed by Tsuta and Raian. Tsuta closed the door behind him and locked it with the key that Shuuran had given him. He nodded to Kagome through the window before joining the line of Shihitou that stood between the state officials and the carriage. She looked to Inuyasha, who lay panting in her lap, his pain growing with each passing second. Then she looked back out the window at the steadily growing conflict between Touran and the leader of the group of men from the state.

She squeezed his hand and he squeezed back as a number of shouts sounded from outside, followed by the clang of metal against metal.

OXOXOXOXOXO

* * *

OXOXOXOXOXO 

**(AN):** Update! Fast update! Look at the plot moving! Squee!

Thank you for the reviews. They make me very happy. Please continue to do so.

Read and review. No I don't own Inuyasha but I do own all my original characters. You can't have those. If you take them there will be HELL! HELLFIRE! I'LL KILL YOU ALL! Okay lady. I love you! Bye-bye!


	19. Chp19: Passing Through

_**

* * *

**_

Freedom

**_Chapter19: Passing Through

* * *

_**

"By order of Lord Raibaru the Shihitou Inuyasha is to be taken into custody," the guard said from on his horse.

Touran looked up at him as impassively as she could but her nerves were fried. The last she had seen of Inuyasha he was been loaded into the carriage as everyone was preparing to leave. He had not looked good then, and she could only conclude he looked worse now. She fought with herself not to glance back at the carriage that sat in the middle of the caravan. Her brother's presence behind her anchored her wayward mind and she allowed a little of her anxiousness to show through in her expression.

"I'm sure that you heard that he was injured during the tournament. If he is not taken to a healer soon he will not recover."

The leader of the band of men heaved a sigh and looked between her and the growing line of Shihitou behind her.

"He will be taken into custody, injured or not."

"On what grounds?" Miroku snapped suddenly, stepping up next to Shuuran. The deep gash in his arm didn't seem to be bothering him much and he gripped his double sword in his right hand, frowning dangerously.

The lead guard looked down at him and heaved another sigh, as if this whole thing was a waste of time. "Treason," he answered shortly.

Touran managed to snort decisively. The guard turned his attention to her and heaved another sigh before jumping down from his horse. His men glanced at each other before doing the same. If the head guard had been paying attention he would have seen the ripple that passed over the line of Shihitou as they all exchanged looks. A rather cruel smile curled Touran's lips and she shifted her weight to one foot. The guard looked her up and down and gripped his sword.

"I will take the hanyou into custody with or without your consent. If you hand him over you will be free to leave," he explained slowly, discreetly motioning for his men to begin searching the eight carriages that made up the caravan. The line of Shihitou shifted so that they were between the men and the carriages and the head guard sighed in irritation.

He looked to Touran and Shuuran but they stared back at him impassively, not giving him anything with their expressions.

"Just give him to me. I give you my word that he will be treated as soon as someone can be brought in," he said, a note of desperation ringing in his voice.

Touran heaved a sigh and had to redirect her gaze away from the guard. Shuuran watched this sadly and sighed as well. "It's not your word we don't trust," he said. "We just cannot give him to you."

The guard's eyes hardened and he unsheathed the sword at his waist. "Then I will have to take you all in!"

The guards rushed forward with a cry but were instantly pushed back by the line of Shihitou. Metal met metal and echoed across the empty valley as the moon shined down on the battle going on below. Kouga grasped a man's fist in his hand and cracked it back, snapping his wrist. He followed up with a blow the chest with the blade of his gauntlets. The man gasped and fell. Dead. Raian rained fast heavy slashes at the two guards attempting to overpower him. He feinted to the right and stabbed at one of the guard's unprotected midsection before pulling his sword out and slashing at the man's neck. He guard dropped his sword and wrapped his hands around his torn throat, blood seeping out from between his fingers. He fell with a gurgle. Dead. Touran's eyes gleamed brightly as she hacked down another guard with her daggers. His blood froze in his veins and he fell. Dead. Shuuran fought next to her, his movements quick despite his large muscular build. Lightening, his element, danced across his knuckles as he slammed them into a guard's face. Skin began to blister and bleed, his eyes widened and exploded, running down his bloody cheeks. He began screaming. Clawing at what once his face. Shuuran backhanded him and his head snapped to the side, his neck breaking from the sheer force of the blow. Dead.

The battle once lasted a few minutes and it left all the guards defeated and the 10 Shihitou, Touran and Shuuran panting slightly. The twelve of them stood there for a few moments before Touran turned sharply and walked over to Inuyasha's and Kagome's carriage. She unlocked it and peered inside worriedly. Two pairs of eyes fixed on her. She knew she must look a mess; he clothes, face and hair gory and blood-streaked, but it was nothing that the Enjo and Shihitou hadn't seen before. Inuyasha stared down at her and seemed to question her with his gaze. She bowed her head in answer and he breathed out a shaky sigh.

"How are you feeling?" she asked worriedly climbing up into the carriage so she could examine him better. His bangs were plastered to his forehead with sweat. His face was pale, save for his cheeks, which were flushed a soft pink. The bandages around his stomach and thigh were stained a dark brown, meaning that the wounds had finally stopped bleeding. He seemed to be having trouble taking a full breath, but other than that he seemed perfectly aware of his surroundings. One of his hands was threaded with Kagome's and would frequently clench, the only outward sign of his pain. Touran watched this with a sad gaze.

"Should've turned me in," he rasped softly.

Kagome heaved an annoyed sigh and squeezed his hand. "What would they have done to you Inuyasha? Tortured you? Let you die?"

"Anything's better than what they'll do to everyone in the clan when they catch us," he whispered.

Touran clucked her tongue and gave Inuyasha a smirk that she only half felt. "_If_ they catch us, you mean. We'll drive through the night and should make it home before sundown tomorrow."

The hyou youkai jumped down from the carriage and gave them both a little grin. "It would be wise to rest Inuyasha. The journey will get bumpy."

The hanyou just closed his eyes but Kagome looked down at Touran, understanding of the situation in her gaze. The hyou youkai nodded before she stepped away. Kouga, Tsuta and Raian stepped back into the carriage and it was closed and locked behind them. Kagome took in the blood splattered all over them but said nothing and returned her attention to the hanyou in her lap. Just by looking at him she knew that his fever had risen. She sighed and reached for the bag that sat her feet. She prayed for a few more seconds before the caravan began moving as she dug out a jar of dried herbs that she had prepared a few weeks ago. She looked to Kouga, Tsuta and Raian and gave them a small smile.

"I'd cover my nose," he suggested softly.

They all stared at her but did so without complaint. She uncovered the jar and at once the strong smell of the herbs filled the carriage. She looked up at the other Shihitou present to find them breathing as shallowly as they could. She offered them a little smile before looking down at Inuyasha again and pinching up a small amount of the dried herbs between her forefinger and thumb. Kouga wordlessly passed her a canteen full of water and Kagome nodded her thanks before tossing the herbs in. She closed the canteen and shook it thoroughly before opening it again and pressing to Inuyasha's lips. Even muted the smell was strong and Inuyasha coughed heavily as the drugged water flowed down his throat. After only a few moments he fell completely limp and his head lolled into the crevice created by Kagome's bent arm. She secured the jar of potent herbs and nodded for the other youkai to tell them that it was safe. They dropped their hands and coughed lightly at the smell lingering in the air.

"Damn woman! He's out cold right? I mean, he'd have to be," Tsuta exclaimed giving her an amused look.

Kagome smiled as well and managed to look slightly sheepish. "Jiru taught me how to make them. He should stay asleep for at least a few hours. If he wakes up I'll just give him more."

Kouga grunted as he worked on loosening his gauntlets. The carriage lurched and began moving again. Kagome looked down at Inuyasha and saw his face twitch in discomfort but that was all. After Kouga managed to get his gauntlets off he placed them on the floor between his feet and looked up, his eyes resting on Inuyasha.

"So he'll be leading us," he stated softly causing everyone to look over at him in surprise.

Raian sighed quietly, his gaze also on Inuyasha. "I don't want to fight anymore," he said softly. "But I will allow him to lead me if that is his wish."

"Aye," Tsuta agreed.

_Fire surrounded him and he spun around trying to find an exit. His mother's screams echoed in his ears. There was no end to it. He left pain, despair and an overwhelming urge to just lay down and fade away. His limps were heavy. The air was thick. Darkness pressed down on him from all sides. _

_It grew hotter and hotter. He could feel his bones begin to ache and give way. He continued to run through the fire, trying to find an opening. Suddenly, after what felt like years, the fire seemed to disappear and he was running through his village. The villages stood outside their homes watching him run by impassively. _

_Always running…_

'_They caught you Inuyasha. You let them catch you.'_

_His father's disappointed voice…_

_His mother's smile…her screams…_

_Kagome…

* * *

_

(AN): This chapter is horribly short. I know this and I'm sorry. My computer finally died for real and we had to get a new one. I lost the other half of the chapter and couldn't remember the rest of it. I'll try to get the next one out as soon as I can.

Read and Review. No I don't own Inuyasha.


	20. This is Important!

Freedom

A Permanent Intermission:

Does it sound disconcerting?

I can imagine it does.

Don't worry folks. The title is misleading. I know that I've been horrible about this story. It's not fair that it sit for so long. So this is what I'm going to do. This account that I'm under right now isn't working for me. I'm moving shop to a new account where I already have a story up that I'm working on.

My new penname is LaeVus. I'll add the chapters there and after a few days take this version down. Don't worry. I will finish this story.

Thank you for understanding.


End file.
